We belive
by ElisabethEmmaEvans
Summary: James und Lily sind glücklich. Der Ulaub in Kroatien wirft Schatten auf ihr Glück und schon bald darauf, wird der Traum zum Albtraum LJ, total romantisch, der absolute Horror


We Believe

colorredTitel/color: We Believe

colorredAutor/color: Faith

colorredFSK: b14/b/color

colorredInhalt/color: Schon mal in Kroatien gewesen? Ich weiß, das hier ist L&J und die Leute können's schon nicht mehr sehen, aber die hier ist anders…glaubt mir, ich kann es selbst nicht mehr sehen, aber die hier, handelt nicht nur von Lily und James, die Beiden sind hier schon zusammen.

colorredDisclaimer/color: Also, alles gehört Mrs J. K. Rowling (Dankeschön an sie an dieser Stelle), ich habe natürlich noch einige Sachen erfunden, doch die Grundidee ist von ihr und ich habe mir nur etwas hinzugedichtet. Wer es sich herausnehmen sollte, diese Geschichte zu klauen, kriegt gewaltig Ärger, nur dass er's weiß!

colorredZu dieser FF/color: Ich habe schon viele FFs geschrieben, ich finde, die hier ist die Beste, sie hat nichts mit allen anderen meiner FFs zu tun, ist keine Hintergrundgeschichte, keine Fortsetzung, eine eigene Geschichte eben. Der Anfang ist glaub ich ein wenig trocken, aber es wird besser, glaube ich.

Vorwort:

Es sollte nur ein Urlaub werden, doch es wurde eine Lektion für unser Leben.

Wir haben etwas daraus gelernt und uns jede Sekunde behalten, die Guten und die Schlechten, wer hatte schon gewusst, dass so was geschehen würde, als wir uns in den Flieger setzten und das erste Mal ohne unsere Eltern weg flogen.

Lily: Angst

Keiner von uns hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, niemand hatte so etwas erlebt, keiner, weder Sirius, noch James, oder Remus, Ashley und ich aber wahrscheinlich am aller Wenigsten.

Wir haben in diesem einen Sommer mehr über die Marauders herausgefunden, als wir gewollt hatten. Wir waren glücklich, ich schwöre es bei Gott, das waren wir, ich habe James über alles geliebt, ich hatte so viele gute Freunde, Ashley, Remus, Sirius, Peter. Aber ich denke, es sollte nicht sein, denn sonst, wäre nichts von all dem passiert.

Gott, was waren Ash und ich naiv, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wir hätten es isehen/i müssen, aber wir haben uns blind gestellt, was hätten wir auch sonst tun sollen. Manchmal war es eben besser, wenn man es nicht wusste, doch in diesem Fall, wir hatten uns in allen Vieren getäuscht.

Dieser Sommer war unvergesslich, ich spreche hier nicht von wunderbarem Wetter und tollen Stränden, ich spreche von Geheimnissen, Vertrauen, Liebe, Freundschaft und Hass, ich spreche von Enttäuschungen und ich spreche von Angst.

Großer Angst, von Angst, die jedem starken Mann Tränen in die Augen treibt, ich spreche davon, dass man sich zusammen rollt und niemals mehr aufsteht, ich spreche von Angst, so stark, dass das Herz aufhört, zu schlagen.

Es war schwer.

James: Liebe

Ich liebte sie, mehr als alles, ich war einfach glücklich mit ihr, der Sommer machte uns kaputt, wir haben es nicht geschafft, wir haben uns gegenseitig zerstört.

Ich kann nicht sagen, womit es anfing, ich weiß nur noch, womit es endete. Und jeder Gedanke daran, schmerzt, es tut weh, ganz tief, ich versuche, damit umzugehen, aber es klappt nicht. Ich sehe sie, ich kann sie nicht einfach aus meinem Leben verbannen, so geht das nicht. Alles in mir dreht sich um sie. Und ich habe es zerstört, es ist meine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr konnte. Ich hätte sie nicht so sehr lieben können, wie sie es gebraucht hätte, in diesem Sommer.

Jetzt könnte ich es, doch sie kann nicht mehr. Sie ist und bleibt eben ein Teil meines Lebens, nicht mal Freunde konnten wir bleiben, nicht mal Bekannte. Sie schweigt, wenn sie mich sieht, wendet ihren Blick ab, sieht auf den Boden.

Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie weh es tut und es wird auch nicht besser. Sie hatte gerade angefangen mich zu bessern, es begann zu wirken, sie machte mich Stück für Stück zu einem besseren Menschen, meine Gefühle veränderten sich durch sie… Für sie.

Doch dieser Sommer änderte mich mehr, als ich es jemals gedacht hatte…mehr als sie es gekonnt hätte, er änderte mich in eine andere Richtung, als wir alle gehofft hatten.

Es war vorbei.

Sirius: Schmerz

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass irgendetwas meine Freundschaft zu James so sehr anfressen könnte, dass wir schwiegen. Es tat weh.

Nichts was mein Vater versucht hatte, hatte es geschafft James und mich auseinander zu bringen. Ein einziges Wort von ihm und ich spürte Schmerz, starker Schmerz, so stark, ich habe einmal geschrieen, nur einmal, dass war damals mein Fehler, beinahe mein Urteil, doch ich konnte mich wieder fassen.

In diesem Sommer war es anders, ich konnte mich nicht mehr fassen, nichts was mein Vater getan hatte, hatte mich so schreien lassen, dass ich nicht damit hätte aufhören können. James schaffte es, mit einem Blick. Mein Inneres brannte auf und fackelte mein Herz ab.

Der Sommer änderte mich, auch wenn James und ich es geschafft haben, es war knapp, so knapp, ich habe lange an ihm und mir gezweifelt. Doch er überzeugte mich, wir sind Marauders, das müssen wir glauben, sonst haben wir den Glauben an uns verloren, denn ohne den Glauben der anderen, können wir aufhören zu atmen.

Es tat weh.

Remus: Freundschaft

Sie hatten mich an Freundschaft glauben lassen, und in diesem Sommer nahmen sie mir den Glauben wieder. Welch eine Ironie.

Der Sommer der alles veränderte, der Sommer, bevor wir beginnen sollten, zu arbeiten, ich weiß, ich war sauer auf James, und er bemerkte es, doch was noch schlimmer war, er kannte den Grund.

Ich hätte sie nicht stark lieben können, sie war meine beste Freundin, unsere Freundschaft war stärker, als die zu James oder Sirius. Unsere Freundschaft war wortlos, sie war zu stark, und doch, sie brach in diesem Sommer. Durch eine Berührung.

Weg war sie, meine beste Freundin, sie war vorbei, die wunderbare Zeit, unbeschwert war sie noch nie gewesen, nicht für mich, doch die letzten zwei Jahre, sie hätten nicht schöner sein können. Wohl behütet in Hogwarts, sicher in der Nähe von Dumbledore.

Was in diesem Sommer geschah, veränderte mein Leben, auch wenn ich es erst nicht mitbekam, die Nacht, das Finale, das Ende der Jugend, das konnte ich, so sehr ich es wollte, ich konnte es nicht ignorieren.

Es war brutal.

Kapitel 1 Such a wonderful day

Lily verhakte ihre Hände in James'. Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Ashley stand daneben und grinste Sirius zu.

„Sind sie nicht süß?", fragte sie gespielt sarkastisch und verzog das Gesicht. Sirius grinste zurück und nickte gespielt gequält.

„Ja, so süß, ich könnte kotzen vor Glück.", sagte er trocken. Lily und James lösten sich verliebt voneinander und Lily streckte Ashley und Sirius die Zunge raus.

„Höre ich da eine Spur Neid aus deiner Stimme, Paddy?", fragte James grinsend und zog Lily endgültig zu sich. Lily schmiegte sich an ihn und lauschte bedächtig seinem Herzschlag. Sie atmete leise und schloss genießend die Augen.

Sie standen zu viert am Flughafen, das Flugzeug würde in einer halben Stunde starten. Einer fehlte noch, obwohl gerade Remus immer der Pünktliche war.

„Warum konnte Pete nicht mit?", fragte Lily noch einmal, James grinste. Als ob sie es nicht wüsste…

„Er muss früher anfangen zu arbeiten…schade, wäre bestimmt witzig geworden, dass hier ist vielleicht der letzte Urlaub, den wir zusammen verbringen können, wer weiß, ob wir immer gleichzeitig Urlaub haben. Oder ob wir, wenn wir dann Urlaub haben, überhaupt den Nerv oder die Kohle haben, um noch mal etwas zu unternehmen.", James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oh Mann, fucking Verkehr, tut mir Leid Leute…ich bin zu spät…", hörte man hinter Lily und James.

„Hey Rem!", sagte Lily und löste sich von James, um Remus an sich zu drücken. „Lässt dich auch noch blicken, ich hab schon gedacht, du willst mich mit denen allein in Urlaub fahren lassen…", grinste sie gegen seine Brust. Er war einfach zu groß für sie. Sogar noch ein Stückchen größer als James, und der war schon groß.

„Hey!", protestierte dieser in dem Moment. Remus und Lily grinsten sich nur schweigend an.

Die beiden wussten eben, was der andere dachte, ein Merkmal ihrer Freundschaft. Sie verstanden sich, ohne Worte, manchmal nur mit Stichworten.

„Ähm, Jamie, du warst natürlich ausgeschlossen, ich meinte bevorzugt Sirius…", lächelte sie beruhigend. James musterte sie zuerst misstrauisch, dann verwandelte sich sein Blick…er wurde anzüglich. „Aber natürlich…", kommentierte Lily trocken.

Die Umstehenden lachten. Remus schwieg nur nachdenklich.

„Hey, Moony, ist eigentlich bei dir schon eine Zusage gekommen?", erkundigte sich Sirius schließlich. Remus sah überrascht auf. Dann nickte er.

„Ja, in York.", antwortete er.

„York? Remus…das ist aber sehr weit weg…wir sind in London…da kann man nicht einfach mal so vorbei kommen…", sagte Lily traurig. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, aber wofür gibt es Wochenenden und Semesterferien?", sagte er gleichgültig, nicht beachtend, dass Lily zusammenzuckte. War ihm ihre Freundschaft so wenig wert?

Eine Weile schwiegen Remus und Lily, und lauschten nur den anderen, wie sie darüber fachsimpelten, was sie alles in Kroatien anstellen konnten.

Novivino Dolski(Sry, ich kann die richtige Schreibweise nicht finden), so hieß der Ort. Ein Touristenkaff, ganz nah an einem Steinstrand. Am Wasser, am Mittelmeer.

Lily war noch nie am Mittelmeer gewesen, umso schöner war es, dass sie mit James dort sein würde.

Er war ein toller Freund, sie hatte noch nie so einen guten Freund gehabt, einen, der sie nicht schlecht behandelte. Sie merkte, wie gut er ihr tat, und dafür war sie ihm so dankbar, wie sie es nur sein konnte.

„Also, ich würde mal sagen, das wird ein toller Urlaub.", sagte James plötzlich und zog Lily wieder zu sich. Lily lächelte und nickte zuversichtlich. Sie suchte seinen Blick. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte zwinkerte er ihr zu und lächelte warm, woraufhin sie sich streckte und ihn küsste.

„Oh, Schatz, bist du gewachsen? Wow! Gestern konntest du das noch nicht.", zog James sie grinsend auf.

„Anscheinend, sonst würde es heute ja auch nicht klappen.", gab sie zurück. James grinste breit und drückte sie an sich.

i„Der Flug 3459 nach Kroatien geht in zehn Minuten. Bitte begeben sie sich zum Schalter und lassen sie ihr Gepäck überprüfen."/i, ertönte in diesem Moment eine emotionslose Stimme aus den Lautsprechern der Halle.

Die Ansage wurde auf Französich und Kroatisch wiederholt, Lily und James lösten sich wieder voneinander und rafften ihr Gepäck. Ashley, Remus und Sirius folgen ihrem Beispiel und gingen mit Gepäck zu ihrem Schalter. Um sie herum wurde gehetzt und gehievt, gesucht und in den Läden wurde noch gekauft und gegessen.

„Mommy?", weinte ein kleines Kind, das auf der Suche nach seinen Eltern war. Eine Frau eilte auf das Mädchen zu und drückte sie erleichtert an ihr Herz.

Lily, die diese Szene beobachtet hatte ergriff spontan James' Hand, aus Angst, ihn im Getümmel zu verlieren. James selber drückte ihre Hand beruhigend und grinste leise.

Schalter fünf, sie hatten ihn erreicht. Sie gaben ihr Gepäck ab, Lily und Ashley flogen zum ersten Mal und sahen ihrem Gepäck misstrauisch nach. Die Frau hinter dem Schalter kontrollierte ihr Handgepäck.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Lily streckte sich auf ihrem Platz.

Sie saß am Fenster, neben James. Ashley und Remus saßen hinter ihnen, Sirius flirtete gerade mit einer jungen Stewardess.

„Mir ist langweilig…", quengelte James neben ihr. Lily grinste.

„Na und?", fragte sie, als ob sie nicht wüsste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Tu was, Schatz.", grinste James, woraufhin Lily sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie vertieften ihren Kuss.

Lily lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Wie lange dauert der Flug?", fragte sie und schloss die Augen. James sah sich suchen nach dem Monitor um, auf dem die Antwort hätte stehen müssen.

„Noch genau fünf Stunden und ungefähr sieben Minuten.", antwortete er.

„Dann schlafe ich jetzt…wenn du es wagen solltest, mich zu wecken, um mit mir rum zu machen, kriegst du eine drüber, das schlägt ein wie ne Bombe!", grinste sie und tastete blind über sein Bein nach seiner Hand.

James grinste nur, als sie sich vertippte und ihre Fingerspitzen genau zwischen seinen Beinen landeten. Sie räusperte sich auffällig und fand schließlich seine Hand. Ihre Finger verhakten sich mit seinen und sie seufzte wohlig auf.

Ein paar Minuten schwiegen sie… dann hörte James, wie sie leise und regelmäßig ein- und ausatmete.

„Remus…warum ziehst du nach York?", fragte James nach hinten. Remus zuckte auf.

„Weil meine Schule da liegt.", grinste er, doch das Grinsen erreichte seine Augen nicht wirklich.

„Hängt es damit zusammen?", James deutete mit seinem Kinn auf Lily. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin.", sagte er bemüht gleichgültig, er merkte, wie sich sein Innerstes zusammenzog und er das b am liebsten gegen ein f eingetauscht hätte…wenn er nur einmal in James' Haut gesteckt hätte, wenn sie ihn küsste.

„Verkauf mich nicht für doof Remus.", sagte James ruhig und drehte sich wieder zu Lily.

Die schlief immer noch seelenruhig.

„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte Ashley. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war sehr blass geworden, als James mit ihm sprach.

„Was solltest du schon verpasst haben Ash?", fragte er locker. Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich an ihn, woraufhin Remus seinen Arm um sie legte. James, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, verdrehte die Augen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. James war absolut nicht dumm, und er kannte Moony schon lange. Er sah, wenn er log.

Lily zuckte zusammen. James richtete seinen Blick auf sie. Plötzlich schlug sie ihre Augen auf, die ängstlich hin und her huschten.

„Schatz?", fragte er behutsam. Lily zuckte erneut zusammen und suchte wieder seinen Blick. Sie schien vor etwas in seinen Augen Angst zu haben, doch schließlich atmete sie erleichtert auf.

„Hey…", sagte sie, ihre Stimme hörte sich unheimlich erleichtert an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte James. Lily winkte ab.

„War nur ein Albtraum…", sagte sie und richtete sich auf. James lächelte sie an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lily machte ein Geräusch, welches dem Schnurren einer Katze ähnlich war.

„Soll ich dich anstatt Maus demnächst Kätzchen nennen?", fragte er grinsend. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hasste Katzen, so sehr…

„Maus klingt gut…", murmelte sie verschlafen und drückte ihr Gesicht in sein T-Shirt. Er roch so gut… Langsam betäubte sein Duft sie, kroch in ihr Blut, füllte ihren Körper, schlich in ihre Fingerspitzen, wärmte sie.

„Lily? Hast du irgendwelche Bücher dabei?", fragte Remus in diesem Moment holte sie aus ihrer Traumwelt zurück. Sie zuckte auf und kramte in ihrem Rucksack. James seufzte und setzte sich bequemer hin. Lily reichte ein Buch zu Remus und kuschelte sich wieder an James.

„Was machen wir die nächsten vier drei Viertel Stunden?", fragte James leise. Lily grinste und küsste seine Wange. James zog auf die kurze Berührung eine Schnute.

Lily beugte sich wieder vor, in dem Moment als er (beabsichtigt wohlgemerkt :D ) den Kopf drehte. Ihre Lippen trafen seine, zu kurz erschien ihr die Berührung, dennoch zog sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zurück.

James zuckte mit den Schultern und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Das wird bestimmt super…jeden Tag ins Meer…in den Nächten den Strand entlang spazieren… Morgens beim Sonnenaufgang sitzen und rummachen…", Lily grinste.

„Stimmt, das hört sich toll an, was meinst du Remus?", meldete sich Ashley. Remus hatte Probleme sich zu beherrschen, er wusste, in welchem Zusammenhang Lily das gesagt hatte…sie und James…der Gedanke daran ließ Remus vor Wut zittern.

„Ja, find ich auch Ash…wir bestimmt witzig.", murmelte er. Ash legte den Kopf schief. Er wusste genau, sie wollte geküsst werden…ein Zeichen seiner Zuneigung bekommen.

Auch wenn er sie anlog, er beugte sich zu ihr, er küsste sie, ganz sachte, stellte sich vor, es sei Lily. Hoffte, Lily mit dieser Geste eifersüchtig zu machen, als er sich löste, musste er jedoch feststellen, dass Lily und James, dasselbe machten, nur das es bei den Beiden richtiger aussah. Und es erzielte seine, Remus, gewünschte Wirkung…nur bei Remus selber.

Remus fühlte einen heftigen Stich, als er sah, wie Lily und James sich voneinander lösten und sich verliebt anstrahlten.

„Alles klar Rem?", fragte Ashley leise. Er löste schwer seinen Blick von Lily und sah in Ashleys Augen.

Sie waren grau und starrten ihn traurig an. Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt, sie hatte gesehen, wie er Lily anschmachtete. Wie unglücklich er war, mit ihr, Ashley. Wie sehr er Lily wollte. Sie hatte alles gesehen.

„Klar, was sollte schon los sein?", fragte er lächelnd, er legte seinen Arm um Ashley. Er zog sie zu sich. Er küsste sie. Er log sie an.

Ashley schmolz unter seinen Berührungen, gab sich ihm hin, obwohl sie mehr wusste, als sie wollte, sie wusste, er liebte sie nicht.

Er liebte ihre beste Freundin…Lily.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Lily öffnete die Augen. Sie waren gerade vom Flugplatz zu ihrem Ferienhaus appariert. Lily sollte sich mit Ashley ein Zimmer teilen, James und Sirius und Remus würden in einem Zimmer schlafen, am liebsten hätte Lily mit James in einem Zimmer übernachtet.

Nein, sie hatten noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber das wollte Lily diesen Sommer ändern, immer wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie diesen Sommer mit ihm schlafen wollte, huschte ein verträumtes und ein wenig diabolisches Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.

„Gute Nacht Schatz…", murmelte James gerade und zog sie urplötzlich zu sich. Lily ließ es geschehen, sie freute sich, dass er sie bei sich haben wollte.

„Willst du schon schlafen gehen?", fragte sie traurig. Sie wollte eigentlich noch mit ihm reden, ihn küssen, in seinen Armen liegen, mit ihm Sterne schauen…

„Ich dachte, vielleicht bist du müde…", verteidigte sich James grinsend und küsste sie. Lilys Knie wurden weich. Noch standen sie vor Lilys Zimmer…sie wusste, Ashley schlief schon…sollte sie…

„James…kommst du mit mir in den Garten?", fragte sie leise. James grinste. Dann nickte er. Der Garten war toll…

In Lilys Zimmer waren zwei Bett…große Betten, Lily mochte ihr Bett, es war genau unter dem Fenster, sie konnte also die ganze Nacht aufbleiben und die Sterne anschauen. Sie hatte richtig gelegen, Ashley schlief schon. Auf Zehenspitzen bahnten sie sich einen Weg zur Hintertür.

Leise schloss James sie Tür hinter sich.

„Also…jetzt wo wir hier sind…was machen wir jetzt?", fragte James. Lily zuckte nur vielsagend mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung…schau dir den Sternenhimmel an…", sagte sie und blickte nach oben.

Es war eine so klare Nacht, sie konnten jeden Stern sehen, der den Menschen bekannt war. Trotzdem es mitten in der Nacht war, es war warm, Lily hatte nur graue Shorts und ein schwarzes Top an. James trug nur eine Jeans, wobei man seine Boxershorts noch sehen konnte.

Man sah ansatzweise Muskeln am Bauch, er war immer braun gebrannt. Seine braunen Augen funkelten sie unternehmungslustig an, anstatt auf die Sterne zu schauen. Lily setzte sich auf eine niedrige Mauer.

James stellte sich vor sie, öffnete sanft ihre Beine und stellte sich zwischen sie. Sie küsste ihn ganz sanft auf den Hals.

Seine Hände wanderten langsam auf ihre Taille. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, ein Kribbeln ging von seinen Lippen auf ihre, durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper, ließ sie unter seinen Händen erzittern, nach ihm hungern. Sie wollte es, warum nicht schon jetzt.

Das Quietschen der Tür holte sie wieder von ihren Gedanken und James Lippen zurück.

„Hey Leute.", strahlte Remus die beiden an, froh, verhindert zu haben, dass sie sich nah waren.

„Hey Remus…", murmelte Lily abgelenkt. Ihre Hände ruhten auf James' Nacken.

„Hey Moony…", nuschelte James, wollte sich schon von Lily lösen, doch diese ließ ihn nicht los. Sie wollte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen, sie mochte es, wenn er so zwischen ihren Beinen stand und sie ihren Körper an seinen pressen konnte.

„Was macht ihr grad so?", fragte Remus überflüssiger Weise und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Lily drückte James nur noch fester an sich und nuschelte etwas. Remus fragte nicht nach, er wusste, was sie getan hatten und er wusste, was er mutwillig verhindert hatte.

„Der Himmel hier ist toll…", sagte Remus und versuchte Lilys Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, die aber leider voll und ganz James gehörte.

„Ich wollte nur mal nach Ashley sehen, da hab ich euch hier gehört, ich kann nicht schlafen…", sagte Remus munter und versuchte es erneut. Lily seufzte nur leise und löste sich von James.

„Ja, du hast voll und ganz Recht Remus, ich kann auch nicht schlafen, wir schauen uns die Sterne an…", murmelte sie genervt. Remus überspielte ihren genervten Ton und plapperte munter weiter.

„Na ja, und dann hab ich zu Sirius gesagt-"

„REMUS!", brauste Lily auf und hopste von der Mauer. Remus verstummte pikiert. „Remus, du bist mein bester Freund, aber James und ich, wir wollen alleine sein! Geh doch zu Ashley, oder zu Sirius wenn du einen Gesprächspartner brauchst! Lass uns nur einen einzigen Abend!", sagte sie um Beherrschung ringend. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Hast du heute wieder eine Laune Lily…", sagte er betont locker und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er öffnete langsam die Tür, in der Hoffnung, Lily würde ihn zurück rufen…sie schwieg. Und er wusste auch warum… James Lippen. Enttäuscht ging er wieder in Ashleys Zimmer…

Lily löste sich von James.

„War ist zu hart zu ihm?", fragte sie bereuend. James schien zu überlegen.

„Nein Lily!", sagte er dann und zog sie wieder zu sich. Doch Lily war nicht bei der Sache, schien abwesend. Sie dachte über Remus nach.

„Lily?", fragte er und löste sich diesmal von ihr. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie über Remus nachdachte, es war die Tatsache, dass sie unglücklich schien, weil sie Remus abgewiesen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid…ich meine, es ist mein bester Freund…aber er hat genervt…", sie zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

Diesmal löste sie sich wieder von ihm.

„James…ich…ich bin…ich bin müde. Lass uns rein gehen…", murmelte Lily. James nickte nur. Er schien nicht enttäuscht, er schien nachdenklich.

James ging vor, Lily richtete sich noch einmal die Haare. Dann folgte sie ihm in ihr Zimmer.

„Gehen wir morgen zum Strand?", fragte Lily und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. James nickte abwesend. „Frühstücken wir morgen zusammen?", fragte sie weiter. Er nickte wieder abwesend. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?", er nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte er dann erstaunt. Lily stand nun ganz dicht bei ihm und zog ihn zu sich. Er konnte ihre weiche Haut fühlen, ihr Duft nach Kirschen und Honig stieg in seine Nase.

„Bleib hier heute Nacht…hier, bei mir…", bat sie leise, sie fühlte, wie er langsam nickte. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust. Wieder fühlte ihre weichen Hände auf ihrer Taille, doch diesmal waren sie unter ihrem Top, schoben es hoch und streichelten über ihren Bauch. Ein wohliger Schauer überkam Lily und sie presste ihnen Körper gegen seinen.

„Nein, Lily…nicht jetzt…nicht wenn Ashley ein paar Zentimeter neben uns schläft, nicht hier, wo uns jeder stören könnte, nicht hier, wo Remus uns auflauern könnte, oder Sirius uns erwischen könnte. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt…", er sah sie eindringlich an, fühlte, wie sie sich zurückhalten musste, nicht verletzt zu sein. Er hatte seine Gründe, das wusste sie.

„Bleibst du trotzdem?", fragte sie leise und bedrückt. James nickte.

„Ich werde bei dir bleiben.", sagte er leise und zog sie wieder sanft zu sich.

Er legte sich neben sie, sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn, küsste ihn, wollte mehr, doch sie zügelte sich und legte ihren Kopf einfach nur auf seine Brust. Horchte bedächtig seinem Herzschlag, fühlte bewusst seinen Atem, dann schlief sie ein, und sie lächelte im Schlaf.

James löste sich sanft von ihr und verließ den Raum.

Kapitel 2 Oh was macht das Baden Spaß

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war James weg. Es schien nicht, als wäre er die Nacht über bei ihr gewesen. Ihr war kalt, dabei schien draußen die Sonne.

Ashley war auch schon weg…ob die schon frühstückten? Warum hatte sie niemand geweckt?

„Morgen Süße…auch schon wach?", James' Kopf lugte durch die Tür, ein freches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, seine Haare standen so ab, wie immer, dennoch betrachtete Lily sie, als täten sie es nie.

„Morgen…wo warst du heute Morgen?", sie schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor. James grinste und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab schon Brötchen geholt und war joggen und so…ich hab frühstück gemacht! Du glaubst es mir nicht, wenn wir draußen frühstücken können wir über unseren Köpfen Trauben pflücken…und noch irgendwas…aber ich hab vergessen wie Sirius es nannte…", erzählte er ihr mit strahlenden Augen.

„Gehen wir gleich zum Strand? Wir können uns ja ein paar Sachen mitnehmen und dann dort frühstücken.", strahlte Lily. James war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee.", lobte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Als sie sich lösten, starrten sie einander ein paar Sekunden elektrisiert in die Augen. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte.

„Tut ihr eigentlich auch noch was anderes?", fragte Ashley mürrisch, die in das Zimmer kam. Lily und James lösten sich gezwungenermaßen.

„Uh, Ash, bist du heute wieder klasse drauf! Ich hab angst vor dir, wenn du so gut drauf bist.", grinste Lily sarkastisch, und entgegen aller Erwartungen zischte Ashley sie nur wütend an.

„Nicht jeder kann an seinem Hormonüberfluss zehren und über jeden scheiß lachen, tut mir leid!", Lily starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein außerirdischer.

„Was geht den mit dir ab Ash?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ashley zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte sich auf ihr Bett um zu lesen. Lily suchte hilfesuchend James' Blick. Der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

iEr/i wusste, was Ashley geritten hatte. (Anmerkung: räuspereifersuchträusper)

„Also…was machen wir heute noch so? ich meine, wir könnten natürlich den ganzen Tag am Meer bleiben, aber das wäre ja langweilig.", sagte Lily und schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. James grinste augenblicklich. „James, du bist so was von…"

„Temperamentvoll?"

„räusper"

„Liebevoll?"

„räusper"

„Süß?"

„räusper"

„Gutaussehend?"

„Du tendierst zu Eitelkeit und Wollust, sagen wir es mal so…", grinste Lily dezent und zog ihr Top herunter, sodass es wieder ihre Brüste bedeckte.

„Schade…", grummelte James. Lily stand auf und holte etwas aus ihrer Reisetasche. Es war ein Bikini, ein sehr knapper Bikini.

„Gefällt der dir?", fragte sie und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen. James nickte wie ein Hund. Lily lachte bei der irren Visage die er dabei machte. „Dann lass mich, mich jetzt umziehen, damit du ihn an mir siehst…", grinste sie, gab ihm einen Kuss und schob ihn aus der Tür.

Ashley machte ein wütendes, schnaubendes Geräusch.

„Ash, was ist los mit dir? Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?", fragte Lily traurig und setzte sich auf Ashleys Bettkante.

„Nein…doch…nicht wirklich…ich bin sauer auf Remus…", sagte Ashley und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Und ich bin sauer auf mich…", fügte sie noch hinzu und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Warum? Was hat er getan?", fragte Lily und setzte sich bequemer hin. Den Bikini legte sie neben sich. James konnte auch warten, ihre Freundin war im Moment wichtiger.

„Er…er ist…", Ashley verstummte. Sie konnte es Lily nicht sagen…das war unmöglich für sie, sie konnte den Mut nicht aufbringen, ihrer besten Freundin ins Gesicht zu sehen und ihr zu sagen, dass ihr eigener Freund ihre beste Freundin liebte…und das tat er. Man sah es ihm an, er versuchte ständig jede Zweisamkeit von Lily und James zu zerstören.

„Was hat er getan? Ist er fremdgegangen? Ich mach ihn kaputt, ich schwöre es dir, wenn er dir fremdgegangen ist, dann kriegt er von mir die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens!", Lily richtete sich zornig auf und machte Boxbewegungen nach.

„Nicht er! Ich! Ich hab mit Sirius geschlafen…", sagte Ashley. Lily verstummte und ließ die Hände sinken. Sie starrte Ashley an, als wäre sie etwas Ekliges.

„Warum das? Das versteh ich nicht! Du bist vernarrt in Remus! Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie, ihr Gesichtsaudruck verwandelte sich sofort von besorgt in wütend. „Ich versteh es nicht!", Ashley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er…er liebt mich nicht. Er liebt jemand anderen…", sagte sie dann niedergeschlagen. Lily setzte sich nun wieder besorgt auf Ashleys Bett.

„Weißt du, wer sie ist?", fragte sie leise, Ashley war drauf und dran zu nicken, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie kommst du dann darauf?", fragte Lily weiter. Ashley überlegte fieberhaft, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Ich…ich habe ihn belauscht…und er sagte sie jemandem, das er ihn liebt und dann hörte man ganz eindeutige Schmatzgeräusche…noch in Hogwarts…und…er schläft nicht mehr mit mir und…und ich weiß einfach nicht, mit wem er mich betrügt…", Ashley schluchzte. Nicht, weil sie Remus vermisste, sie weinte, weil Remus Lily liebte und sie, Ashley, Lily dafür innerlich verfluchen musste und anlügen musste.

„Ashley, wäre es nicht besser gewesen, mit ihm darüber zu reden, als ihn mit seinem besten Freund zu betrügen?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. Ashley schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Was wagte sich diese blöde Verräterin, sich hier einzumischen? Es ging sie doch nichts an, schlimmer noch, sie war an dem Debakel schuld!

„Ich wusste es! Remus ist dir wichtiger als ich!", schrie Ashley. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein! Ist er nicht! Ihr macht beide einen großen, furchtbaren Fehler! Anstatt über so etwas zu reden machst du dasselbe, womit er dich verletzt! Du solltest heute mit ihm darüber reden.", damit zog Lily das Top über den Kopf und begann den Bikini anzuziehen. „Wir nehmen Sirius mit zum Strand, dann habt ihr genug Zeit, dir liegt doch was an ihm, oder?", Lily sah Ashley erwartend an. Ashleys Augen füllten sich mit tränen. Dann nickte sie heftig.

„Na also…dann sprichst du heute mit Remus und dann wird das wieder.", Lily umarmte Ashley zuversichtlich. Dann nahm sie ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und ging aus dem Zimmer, eine wütende und traurige Ashley zurücklassend.

„Sirius, kommst du mit zum Strand?", fragte Lily Sirius, der gerade am Frühstückstisch saß. James sah Sirius böse an, der daraufhin schleunigst den Kopf schüttelte. Lilys Augen verengten sich und Sirius starrte von einem zum anderen.

„Klärt ihr das. Ich komm mit, wenn ihr einverstanden seit, ich dränge mich niemandem auf!", grinste er dann lässig. Lily flüsterte James etwas ins Ohr.

„TATZE!", schrie der daraufhin. Lily schlug ihm ihre Hand von seinen Mund.

„Klappe James! Darüber reden wir, wenn wir am Strand sind, er muss mit, verstanden!", herrschte Lily James an. der nickte widerwillig.

„James, ich wird nicht die ganze Zeit an euch kleben…", grinste Sirius. Lily schlang einen Arm um James und küsste ihn sanft.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Es war heiß draußen, der Strand war schnell erreicht. Sirius flirtete unterwegs ständig mit sämtlichen weiblichen Wesen, woraufhin James ihn nur böse anguckte. Irgendwann schien Sirius davon so genervt, dass er James wütend anfuhr:

„Könntest du mir den Gefallen tun und irgendwo anders hin stieren?"

„Könntest du uns allen einen Gefallen tun und irgendwen anders flachlegen als die Freundin deines besten Freundes!", Sirius taumelte kurz, dann schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben.

„Das meinst du? Es ist wohl kaum zu übersehen, dass Remus in-", James schnitt ihm unwirsch den Kommentar ab.

„Lass das! Du weißt, was ich meine! Im Gegensatz zu dir hat Remus noch Marauderehre oder springt er mit ihr ins Bett?", Lily sah vom einen zum anderen.

„Mit wem?", fragte sie, dachte, sie wäre des Rätsels Lösung ganz nah.

Sirius machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn wieder. James starrte auf den Boden. „Hallo?", fragte Lily zornig und breitete auf einem großen Stein ihr Handtuch aus. James zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Remus es Recht wäre, wenn du es weißt…", sagte er leise und entledigte sich seines Shirts. Lily murmelte etwas und zog ihr Top über den Kopf. James starrte sie dabei mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Was?", fragte sie mürrisch. Die beiden hatten Geheimnisse vor ihr…sie hasste es, wenn jemand Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte.

„Dieser Bikini steht dir klasse…", grinste er. Lilys Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Sirius hielt sich zurück. James hatte Recht. Ein Mädchen unten am Wasser warf ihm ein paar schmachtende Blicke zu. Sirius verabschiedete sich von Lily und James.

„Und…was machen wir den Rest des Vormittags? Wir könnten zuerst frühstücken und dann schwimmen oder umgekehrt oder wir können frühstücken und dann gaaaaanz lange hier oben bleiben…", James schien unsicher.

„Wir könnten hier oben bleiben und dann schwimmen gehen und dann frühstücken…", grinste er daraufhin vielsagend. Lily schien, als wüsste sie nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Und wie sie es wusste.

„Die Idee gefällt mir.", sie ließ sich neben ihm auf ihrem Handtuch nieder, die kurze Sonne hatte es schon ein wenig aufgewärmt, sie fühlte den harten, heißen Stein unter sich. James kam ihr näher, doch Lily streckte sich, machte sich ganz lang, berührte dabei wie zufällig seine Wange, sie wusste, er sah sie an, als wäre sie ein Engel.

Ihr Haar glänzte in der Sonne, fiel geschmeidig um ihr Gesicht und auf den Stein. Ihre Haut schien so weich, ihre Lippen so sinnlich. James konnte jede einzelne Wimper sehen. Sie streckte sich, sie hatte so eine tolle Figur, ihre Haut war so makellos. Ihr Körper schien zu glühen, hätte sie ihre Augen geöffnet, sie hätten ihm smaragdgrün entgegen gefunkelt.

Oh Girl

Sie spürte seinen Blick, er war so leidenschaftlich, er beobachtete sie, wie sie sich räkelte, um ihn auf die Folter zu spannen, wie sie sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen fuhr, um sexuelle Spannung aufzubauen. Sie spürte, wie die Sonne auf ihren Körper schien und ihn brennen ließ, brennen vor Verlangen und Lust.

Er beugte sich über sie, warf einen Schatten auf ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge, doch sie schien nicht so, als ob sie das stören würde, sie lächelte eher dem Kuss entgegen, der folgen würde. Er beugte sich ganz nah zu ihr, verweilte ein paar Sekunden über ihr, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte, bevor er sanft und leise mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr, um Einlass bittend, bevor er zärtlich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr klemmte und sich sanft auf sie stützte.

Als sie spürte, dass er auf ihr lag, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, presste ihn an sich und erwiderte seinen Kuss innig. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und löste ihren Kuss damit. Sie lag auf ihm und lachte. James drückte sie nur wieder an sich und küsste sie erneut.

Oh Boy

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Hey Remus.", Ashley setzte sich neben Remus und biss von seinem Brot ab.

„Hey du.", ein ganz kurzer Kuss folgte. Ashley dachte sofort danach an Sirius. Seine Küsse waren anders…leidenschaftlicher…sanfter…

„Was machen wir heute?", fragte sie und kuschelte sich an Remus. Remus starrte sie nur erstaunt an.

„Was sollten wir schon tun?", fragte er. Ashley zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern, ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper, eine rutschte in seine Shorts, die andere unter sein Shirt.

„So…du hast also schon eine Idee?", fragte er grinsend. Er versuchte krampfhaft Lily aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch sie rutschte immer wieder herein. Heute, als er heimlich hinter der Tür gestanden hatte, als sie mit James und Sirius gesprochen hatte, ihr Haar hatte so verführerisch geglänzt.

Ashley saß neben ihm und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Das mochte er…wenn Lily es wäre, er wäre über sie hergefallen…Ashley, Ashley, Ashley!

Sie war seine Freundin, nicht Lily! Lily gehörte zu James!

Ashley rollte sich auf ihn, sie saß auf ihm, wollte ihn so sehr spüren, er fühlte ihr Verlangen, ihr Verlangen nach ihm. Und er kam ihm nach, küsste sie auf den Mund, küsste ihren Hals, küsste ihr Dekollete, liebkoste ihre Haut.

Und obwohl Ashley wusste, dass er sie Lily nennen würde, und wenn nicht das, sich wünschen würde, sie wäre Lily, obwohl sie wusste das er sie nicht liebte, sie küsste ihn und sie schlief mit ihm, mit ihm…und mit Sirius.

Ihre Beziehung mit Remus war eine Lüge.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„ChrmChrm.", jemand räusperte sich hinter ihnen. „Ich will euch ja echt nicht stören bei…ChrmChrm…aber na ja, ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass die Leute schon gucken und euch daran erinnern, dass sich so was Friedensstörung nennt und man für so was bei den Muggeln eingesperrt wird…", sagte Sirius grinsend. Wassertropfen perlten von seiner Brust.

„Sirius, hau ab, wir tun schon nichts Verbotenes!", murrte Lily. James jedoch drückte sie von sich und sah auf die Uhr.

„Lils, wir waren noch gar nicht im Wasser, es ist schon Mittag, da sollte man sowieso nicht in der Sonne liegen.", er raffte sich auf und zog sie an ihrer Hand hoch.

„Mh…will nicht…war grad so schön…", murrte Lily. James grinste und zog sie mit sich zum Wasser.

Es lag blau in der Sonne, Steine lagen vor dem Wasser, als Lily die sah stoppte sie abrupt.

„Ich geh nicht über Steine…ich will nicht und das Wasser ist bestimmt kalt…", murrte sie und wollte wieder zu ihrem Handtuch gehen, doch James hielt sie zurück und hob sie hoch. Lily grinste und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Danke…", flötete sie unschuldig und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes lächeln. James grinste sie an und tauchte seinen ersten Fuß in das angenehm warme Wasser. Kurz unter der Wasseroberfläche sah er ein paar kleine Fische wegschwimmen.

„Du lässt mich ja gleich nicht fallen oder?", fragte Lily plötzlich misstrauisch. James grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie traute ihm dennoch nicht. Langsam schritt er weiter und schließlich fühlte sie das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut.

„Das ist ja gar nicht kalt…ist der Boden noch steinig?", fragte sie. James schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sie vorsichtig ab. Sie bedankte sich artig mit einem Kuss. „Danke…", sagte sie. James grinste sie nur an.

„Du bist so schön, hab ich dir das eigentlich heute schon gesagt?", fragte er plötzlich. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn.

„Und du bist total süß, hab ich dir das heute schon gesagt?", fragte sie. James schien kurz zu überlegen, dann schüttelte auch er den Kopf.

James sah sich suchend um, während Lily ihn verwundert musterte. „Schwimm mir nach.", grinste James, der anscheinend fündig geworden war. Lily schaute ihn zwar irritiert an, folgte jedoch seinem Wunsch.

James schwamm gut, er schwamm schnell und er schwamm, obwohl er es nicht gemusst hätte, so vermutete zumindest Lily. Sie würde untergehen, aber er war ein ganzes Stückchen größer als sie. Sie schwammen an den Klippen vorbei, unter ihnen hindurch, Lily wäre einmal beinahe mit einem Fisch kollidiert, doch sie konnte noch ausweichen. Plötzlich stoppte James und tauchte unter. Lily folgte ihm. Sie schwammen unter einem Felsen durch. Woher kannte James diesen Ort?

„Warst du schon mal hier?", fragte Lily staunend, als sie wieder aufgetaucht waren und sie sich umsah. Es schien wie eine Insel. Umgeben von Felsen war ein Sandstrand, genau in der Sonne. Es erinnerte sie an eine Art Grotte… Keine Menschenseele weit und breit, niemand war da, nur sie und er. Lily dachte sich, worauf er hinaus wollte.

James nickte. „Mit meinen Eltern, da war ich fünfzehn. Damals hab ich mir ausgemalt, wie toll es wäre, wenn du mit mir hier wärst…", er lächelte und zog sie zu sich. Es herrschte sowieso schon tropisches Klima, doch nun schien es nur noch heißer zu werden.

„Es ist wunderschön hier…einfach klasse.", schwärmte sie und küsste ihn kurz. Dann machte sie sich von ihm los und stieg aus dem Wasser. Sie legte sich in den Sand, er war heiß, die Sonne wärmte sie. James schien sie einen Moment zu beobachten, dann folgte er ihr und legte sich neben sie.

Ein paar Wassertropfen perlten auf seinem Oberkörper, Lilys Hand begann sie zu verstreichen. James schloss sie Augen und lehnte sich genießerisch zurück. Nach einer Weile hörten die Hände auf ihn zu berühren und er wollte gerade ein Auge öffnen um zu protestieren, als er ihre Lippen auf seinem Hals spürte. Er schwieg und genoss.

Lily wusste nicht, was sie tat. Es war schön…ihre Lippen wanderten über seine Brust. Sie beugte sich tief über ihn, fühlte, wie er zusammenzuckte, als ihre Haare auf seine Brust fielen, seine Hände begannen ganz langsam über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Als sie schließlich am Verschluss ihres Bikinis landeten, stoppten sie.

Sie hörte auf Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper zu verteilen und küsste ihn wieder auf den Mund, wie schon so oft, wie erst vor ein paar Minuten auf dem Stein. James schien zu zögern, als er langsam den Verschluss öffnete. Lily legte eine ihrer Hände auf James linke Wange.

Seine Lippen jedoch wanderten nun ihren Weg über Lilys Oberkörper. Zwischen ihren perfekten Brüsten stoppte er und küsste sie wieder auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er, als er den Kuss brach. Lily sah ihm tief in die Augen, er meinte es ernst. Sie lächelte ihn an, ein warmes Lächeln, es hätte Eisblöcke schmelzen können.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie fest und meinte es so ernst wie er es getan hatte. Wieder küsste sie sich. Langsam wanderten seine Hände über ihre Brüste.

„James…", sagte Lily und brach den Kuss. James sah sie liebevoll an und zog sie dicht zu sich. „James…ich…ich habe eigentlich nicht vor gehabt mit dir darüber zu reden…". Lily stockte. Sie hörte, wie James Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen.

„Was ist Schatz?", fragte James erwartungsvoll, als ob er nicht wüsste, worüber sie nicht mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen…", stellte Lily fest. James schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Seine Hände schlangen sich um Lilys Bauch und er drückte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar.

„Und?", fragte er ruhig. Lily drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm.

„Wie und? Willst du nichts zu diesem Thema sagen?", fragte Lily und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Soll ich dir jetzt Sadomaso-Spielchen vorschlagen?", fragte James. Lily sah ihn wütend an.

„Nein! Ich will nur, dass du mir sagst, was du darüber denkst.", sagte sie unwirsch. James drückte sie an sich.

„Es liegt in der Natur des Mannes, mit dem Mädchen, das er liebt Sex haben zu wollen. Denkst du, ich will nicht? Ich lasse dir Zeit, das wollen Mädchen doch, oder?", er schwieg kurz. „Ich liebe dich Lily und meinetwegen würde ich sofort mit dir schlafen, hier und jetzt…aber das werde ich nicht. Ich warte, ich werde nichts planen, es ist am schönsten, wenn es von Herzen kommt, oder? Und es wird von Herzen kommen, und es wird toll werden, weil wir uns lieben und dann kann sein was will.", er schwieg und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Lily lächelte ihn an. er war so süß!

„Da wird mir gerade wieder bewusst, wie viel Glück ich mit dir habe... Sirius zum Beispiel läge jetzt schon auf mir…", grinste sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Kapitel 3 Summerstorm

So vergingen die Tage, Lily dachte, Ashley und Remus hätten sich ausgesprochen und vertragen, doch eigentlich hatten sie nur miteinander geschlafen. Lily und James schienen so unheimlich glücklich, dass Remus James am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte.

Sirius schien irgendwie bedrückt.

Remus war nicht der einzige, der mit Ashley schlief.

„Hey Ashley…", sagte er in diesem Moment. Ashley starrte auf den Boden.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„James ist irgendwie verschwunden, er hat gesagt, er ist frühestens heute Abend wieder da und Lily ist mit Remus die Stadt erkunden…", er rollte grinsend mit den Augen. Ashley nickte. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, Sirius stand nur beklommen vor ihr und starrte auf seine Zehenspitzen, die auf dem Boden hin und her schabten.

„Also…dass mit uns…dir…und mir…gestern und vorgestern und so…seit wir hier sind…was ist das?", fragte er fast schüchtern. Ashley lächelte ihn an und deutete ihm, sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Sirius…er liebt mich nicht. Er wäre dir nicht böse, er wäre dir dankbar. Er traut sich nicht, das ist alles.", sagte sie und für ein paar Sekunden konnte man etwas wie Trauer in ihren Augen sehen. Sirius sah sie mitleidig an.

„Aber du liebst ihn, nicht wahr? Darum machst du nicht Schluss…obwohl du weißt, er würde es hinnehmen. Du liebst ihn. Und ich bin der geschmierte in der Geschichte. Lily hat damit ja nichts am Hut, sie hat James. Sie ist glücklich, aber bei mir wäre es etwas anderes. Seien wir ehrlich! Du liebst ihn, oder?", fragte er. Ashley saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte nach draußen.

Sie war mit ihm weggegangen. Sie umarmte ihn. Sie redete mit ihm. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie saß bei ihm und lachte mit ihm. Sie, sie, sie, sie! Wer sagte Ashley, dass Remus und Lily es nicht in dieser Sekunde in irgendeiner Seitenstraße Kroatiens trieben.

„Was nützt es mir, ihn zu lieben? Unsere Beziehung ist eine riesengroße fette Lüge! Also, soll ich bei ihm bleiben, was würde es mir bringen, ihn zu lieben?", fragte sie. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Beantworte die Frage Ash. Liebst du ihn?", fragte er ruhig. Ashley schien, als würde sie überlegen. Die Sekunden zogen sich hin, die beiden starrten sich gebannt in die Augen.

„Ich denke ja…aber ich versuche, ihn zu vergessen. Du hilfst mir dabei. Du bist mein Weg, ihn zu vergessen. Es ist so deprimierend. Er liebt sie so sehr…", sie begann leise zu weinen. Sirius setzte sich näher zu ihr.

„Woher bist du dir da so sicher? Vielleicht irren wir uns alle und er will nur nicht, dass Lily verletzt wird?", fragte er. Er log sie an und er wusste es und er wusste, sie wusste es auch. Manchmal war eine Lüge eben nur eine Hilfe. Doch Ashley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Sirius! Wir irren uns nicht! Wie könnten wir? Er hat mich Lily genannt! Er hat versucht, er hat es mit aller Kraft versucht zu unterdrücken, und trotzdem. Es ist ihm rausgerutscht und er hat es nicht bemerkt! Er hat es nicht einmal bemerkt! Er liebt sie…", sie wurde von ihm in eine Umarmung gezogen, eine feste Umarmung, Sirius Gedanken hingen bei Lily.

Lily liebte James, soviel war allen klar, auch Remus selber, und Lily war Remus beste Freundin. Und er war ihr bester Freund. Doch Liebe war es nicht. Und Lily war so blind, sie bemerkte seine Blicke nicht, bemerkte sie nicht oder wollte sie nicht bemerken. Bemerkte nicht, wie er sich nach ihr sehnte. Wie gerne er sie küssen oder sie anders fühlen würde. Sie war zu sehr bei James mit ihrem Herzen.

„Ashley…Ashy, wie lange kennen wir uns schon? Wie lange sind wir schon Freunde? Wie lange schlafen wir miteinander? Das ist unwichtig. Es ist, wie es ist und Remus, Remus weiß dich nicht zu schätzen! Seine Gefühle haben sich einfach geändert, meine nicht! Sie sind noch genau dieselben, wie ganz am Anfang! Und du musst niemals denken, Lily würde dich hintergehen! Wie hab ich dich immer genannt?", er grinste sie an.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Kleine Ashy hast du mich genannt.", grinste sie schwach und wusch sich ein zwei Tränen aus den Augen. „Und ich hab es gehasst!", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Und ich habe es gemeint. Kleine Ashy…", er zog sie sanfter zu sich, sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, sog seinen Duft ein. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Haar und strich darüber. „Süße kleine Ashy…"

„Sirius, du hörst dich an wie mein Großvater, außerdem bin ich nicht mehr so klein…", sagte Ashley. Sirius grinste und strich ihr noch einmal übers Haar.

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile, beide wussten, was der andere jetzt wollte, die Stimmung wurde immer entspannter, keine Spur mehr von der Bedrücktheit am Anfang. Eigentlich war es wie immer…

Ashley sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren fast schwarz, strahlten sie dennoch warm an. In Zeitlupe beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, harrte ein paar Sekunden kurz vor ihren Lippen aus.

Seine Lippen landeten sanft auf ihren. Ein Schock durchfuhr Ashley. Es war immer so und dennoch völlig anders. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn zu sich ziehen, Initiative ergreifen, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie war überwältigt. Remus und Lily waren ihr egal, was waren die schon? Sirius…Sirius war wichtig, sehr wichtig.

Vielleicht würde sie es bereuen, vielleicht früher, als sie wollte, aber im Moment interessierte sie das nicht.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Also…was machen wir heute?", fragte Lily munter und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Remus' Schulter. Remus atmete tief durch. Nicht die Kontrolle verlieren…

„Keine Ahnung, was kann man den hier machen?", fragte er. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann kicherte sie plötzlich. Remus sah sie erstaunt an. „Was geht jetzt mit dir ab?", fragte er. Lily grinste.

„Tja…leider bist du nicht James, denn sonst hätten wir auf jeden Fall irgendeine Idee…", Remus schwieg beharrlich. Er wollte weg von diesem Thema. „Remus…ich bin so glücklich. Er macht mich wirklich glücklich! Er ist so anders als Joe es gewesen ist oder Dean. Er ist so süß und lieb…und er ist so zärtlich…", Lily seufzte.

„Ja…James ist schon ein Kracher…", es kam ein wenig verächtlich über seine Lippen, dabei hatte er es schon extrem abgewandelt. Einen Moment dachte Remus daran, Lily zu sagen, James hätte hinter ihrem rücken mit irgendwelchen Girls geflirtet, doch er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Das brachte ihn nicht weiter, denn Lily liebte James…und nicht ihn, Remus.

„Sag mal…bist du eigentlich irgendwie böse auf James?", fragte Lily plötzlich, Remus sah sie geschockt an.

Sie hatte ihn, hatte alles herausgefunden, alles was sie bisher so gekonnt übersehen hatte. Er sollte anfangen sich auf Knien zu entschuldigen…nein, cool bleiben, abwarten, zur Not abstreiten…

„Was? Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er, und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie hier etwas von völliger Absurdität auftischen. Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ihn durchdringend an. Ihre Augen waren so grün, einen Moment dachte er daran, sie einfach nur zu küssen, doch auch diesen Gedanken verwarf er.

„Ich mein nur…du bist irgendwie so komisch seit ich mit ihm zusammen bin…ich meine, früher habt ihr euch immer nur mit diesen merkwürdigen Namen angesprochen, Main oder so warst du und Jamie war Prongs und jetzt sagst du immer James zu ihm. Er nennt dich immer noch Main, aber du…", sie sah ihn immer noch intensiv an.

„Ich war bMoony/b!", sagte Remus verärgert. An James' Namen konnte sie sich natürlich noch erinnern. „Außerdem…ich nenne ihn noch Prongs, aber du musst es ja nicht mitbekommen.", er grinste sie frech an, in der Hoffnung, sie von diesem Thema abzulenken.

„Ja, aber auch sonst, du bist so kühl und verhalten zu ihm und du lachst viel weniger über seine Witze und so…also, hattet ihr einen Streit oder was?", hakte sie nach. Remus schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Quatsch, Lils, du hast Hallus!", grinste Moony gespielt. Lily zuckte wieder mit ihren Schultern. Vielleicht hatte er Recht, sie schien sich auf einmal sehr töricht. Die Marauders hatten nie Streit.

„Stimmt…egal, also, was machen wir heute?", Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tja…das hier ist auf jeden fall ein Kaff, also können wir nichts Spannendes machen…wir könnten zum Meer gehen oder…zum Meer gehen oder…zum Meer gehen…oder essen…", er grinste sie frech an, und sie wusste, was er meinte.

„Ich muss noch so viel essen, ich bin gerade mitten im Wachstum und muss noch groß und stark werden…", verteidigte sie sich und schob schmollend die Unterlippe etwas hervor. Remus grinste sie an und wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Lilys Gesicht sich schlagartig aufhellte.

„Hey Süße, hey Moony!", James gab Lily einen langen besitzzeigenden Kuss. Remus schloss kurz die Augen, als er sie öffnete, hatte James immer noch seine Lippen auf Lilys gepresst und sie öffnete gerade den Mund. Remus sah schnell weg.

Insgeheim ärgerte er sich. Hätte er nicht damals immer so für Ashley geschwärmt, versucht, sich mit Ashley abzulenken, sie wäre mit ihm, Remus zusammen, und nicht mit James. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, nicht James. Remus hatte es ausversehen einmal mitgehört, während Lily mit James sprach. Die Nacht, in der sie den größten Teil von Lilys Abneigung James gegenüber überwunden hatten.

Sie hatten eine Weile still nebeneinander gesessen. James hatte ihre Nähe genossen. Als er zur Seite sah, erblickte er dieses wunderbare vollkommene Geschöpf, aber es strahlte nicht wie üblich, wenn er sie sah. Meistens sah er sie sowieso nur durch Zufall, weil sie bei Remus abhing…dann lachte sie und schien so froh und glücklich. Aber heute sah sie bedrückt aus.

„Lily?", fragte er leise. Lily sah auf und lächelte ihn schwach an. Das hatte sie noch nie getan. James' Magen machte einen Hüpfer.

„Ja?", ein Zeichen, sie hörte ihm zu. Wieder überschlug sich sein Magen. Sie redete mit ihm, ohne zu schreien, sie hatte ihn angelächelt, sie hatte ja gesagt, sie hörte ihm zu.

„Geht es dir gut? Du siehst bedrückt aus...", sagte er vorsichtig. Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht in James Potters Armen in Tränen auszubrechen, weil ihr vertrottelter bester Freund von einem Remus sie nicht liebte, sondern ihre beste Freundin Ashley…

„Mir geht's so super, es geht mir fast schon wieder dreckig.", sagte sie. James sah sie mitleidig an und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Komischerweise fand sie das ganz süß von ihm und genoss es. James schien noch einmal tief durchzuatmen, um nichts Falsches zu sagen.

„Ist es wegen Remus?", fragte er bemüht sachlich. Immer wenn er Lilys Blick sah, zerriss es ihm das Herz. Sie mochte Remus so sehr, es war mehr als Freundschaft, soviel war sicher. Man sah es, und wenn man seine Augen bevorzugt auf Lily richtete, sah man es deutlich.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?", fragte Lily nach ein paar Sekunden. Sie versuchte nicht zu weinen, wollte es nicht. Sie hasste es zu weinen.

Eine einsame Träne stahl sich ungewollt aus ihren Augenwinkeln und fiel, ohne das Lily etwas tun konnte auf James Hand. „Tut mir leid…", murmelte sie und wusch sie sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen weg. James packte ihre Hand und führte sie mit einem Geistesblitz zu seiner linken Wange.

Es fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. Lily hätte ewig da sitzen können und seine Hand auf ihrer spüren können. Aber der Gedanke an Remus war immer noch da. An Remus und Ashley…die beiden hatten heute ein Date und sie, Lily, saß hier mit James Potter…und die beiden saßen ja nicht mehr weit auseinander, sie waren sich ganz nah, so nah, dass sie schon fast seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendwie einen Weg finden, ihn zu vergessen…ich wünsche es mir so sehr…", flüsterte sie und fragte sich dabei, wieso sie ihm das erzählte. Er würde damit zu Remus rennen. Er würde sie verraten. Er würde sie auslachen.

Stattdessen küsste er sie. Und es fühlte sich so gut an, so wunderbar. Und mit einem Mal waren ihre Gedanken weg, Remus und Ashley waren wie weggeblasen, weg aus ihrem Kopf, all der Schmerz, all die Sehnsucht waren weg, eigentlich war ihr Kopf komplett leer, es war so schön.

James löste sich sanft von ihr. Lily öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah in seine. Braun. Braun, braun, braun, braun, braun, braun! Wunderbares haselnussbraun! Diese Augen sahen sie wehmütig an. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, jetzt würde noch etwas kommen, etwas, das nicht mal halb so gut war wie dieser Kuss.

Nicht schwer, dieser Kuss war besser als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte und sie hatte schon viele Jungs geküsst, hatte schon mit ein paar geschlafen(nicht das ihr jetzt denkt, die steigt mit jedem in die Kiste, es sind nur halt so drei oder vier, das Mädel ist ja auch schon siebzehn), aber das hier war besser gewesen, besser, schöner.

„Ich wünsche mir auch, du würdest einen Weg finden. Ich wünsche es mir auch Lily…", sagte er leise und wollte aufstehen. Sie ließ ihn nicht, fasste seine Hand, hielt ihn bei sich. Nein, er durfte sie nicht küssen, sie nicht besser küssen, als es alle vorher geschafft hatten und dann einfach gehen! So stand es nicht im Drehbuch! Er musste jetzt bei ihr bleiben, sie noch mal küssen, mit ihr einen Weg suchen! Egal was er jetzt musste, er durfte das nicht so machen!

Er sah sie erstaunt an, als sie ihn zurück hielt. Er hatte sie nicht küssen wollen, es war über ihn gekommen. Sie hatte so schwach ausgesehen. Er wusste auch nicht, weshalb er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er es sich auch wünschte, er wusste nur, er hatte es gesagt und er saß immer noch hier, bei ihr, immer noch in ihrer Nähe.

„Tut mir Leid Lily, das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen…", sagte er und wandte sich von ihr ab. Lily schlang nur ihre Arme um ihn und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. James zuckte kurz zusammen, erschrocken hatte er sich nicht, es war eher die Tatsache, dass er Lily, Lily Evans geküsst hatte und sie ihn umarmte und er immer noch lebte!

„Danke.", flüsterte sie. James drehte sich langsam um. Lily ließ ihn etwas peinlich berührt los und schabte mit ihrer Fußspitze über den Boden. James sah sie gepuzzelt an. er wusste nicht so genau, was sie meinte.

„Wofür dankst du mir?", fragte er. Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast!", sagte sie jetzt mittlerweile etwas beschämt.

„Wobei hab ich dir geholfen?", hakte er nach. Lily platzierte einen unschuldigen Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

„Du hast mir dabei geholfen, einen Weg zu finden.", sagte sie schlicht. James hatte eine Idee.

„Und welchen Weg?", wieder küsste sie ihn. James grinste leicht gegen ihre Lippen. So sehr konnte sie Remus wohl doch nicht geliebt hatten…war es Liebe gewesen? Vielleicht auch nur Schwärmerei.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie Remus sich leise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlich, mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Er hatte die Chance seines Lebens verpasst.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden voneinander.

„Ich dachte, du bist weg?", meinte Lily strahlend. James zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern. Er schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen. Lily lächelte ihn an und zog ihn zu sich. James lachte nur.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du die Finger nicht von mir lassen kannst…", Lily verpasste ihm einen spielerischen Klaps, doch im Inneren, wusste sie, er hatte Recht. „Was macht ihr gerade so?", fragte er. Lily grinste.

„Wir hatten gerade überlegt, was wir machen können, da hat Remus gesagt, ich würde so viel essen und dann hab ich geschmollt und dann kamst du.", fasste Lily zusammen. James schob sie an den Schultern ein kleines Stück von sich und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Remus, du bist ein Lügner!", lachte er dann, es war ein herzliches, warmes Lachen. Lily stimmte mit ein, nur Remus schien etwas verstimmt. Lily schien es nicht zu bemerken, sie strahlte James verliebt an, doch der schaute Remus bedächtig an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wir könnten ja das tun, was ich am besten kann…", sagte Lily auf einmal. Remus schien zu überlegen, was sie meinte, doch James' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Nein Lily, nein, nein, nein!", flehte er. Lily lachte nur grausam und machte eine Irre Grimasse. James schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Willst du mit mir Shoppen gehen?", fragte Lily mit krass-schwuler Stimme(SPUCKYALARM!). James begann gespielt zu schluchzen. Remus ärgerte sich nur, dass er nicht mehr gewusst hatte, was sie meinte.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Lily hielt sich ein paar große, dünne, silberne Kreolen an die Ohren. James nickte, Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Lily stöhnte genervt.

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal einer Meinung sein? Grr! Es ist schrecklich! Ich will eine Hose haben, James schüttelt den Kopf, Remus nickt, da, seht nur, dieses Oberteil, James hechelt und nickt und Remus läuft schreiend davon! Es ist zum Mäusemelken!", schimpfte Lily. James grinste nur, Remus nickte.

Lily hängte die Kreolen an den Ständer zurück und hielt sich ein paar Stecker an die Ohren. Es waren hässliche, neongrüne Flip Flops, das war eigentlich nur ein Scherz, doch während James sich abwendete und so tat, als kenne er Lily nicht, wiegelte Remus seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Remus, wo hast du nur deine Augen? Guck doch, wie hübsch-hässlich die sind!", sagte Lily erschrocken und warf die Dinger in großem Bogen hinter sich. Remus grinste.

„Reingefallen!", grinste Remus. Lily öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als sie James sah und dass, was er in der Hand hielt.

„Oh mein Gott James! Die ist schön! Woher hast du die? Oh Mann! Die ist voll schön!", quietschte Lily und hüpfte hyperaktiv auf James zu. Remus trottete ihr missmutig hinterher. „Wie schön die ist! Sag schon, woher hast du die?", fragte Lily und starrte auf die schönste Kette, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Im Prinzip war es ein ganz schlichtes Lederband, noch nicht einmal wirklich hübsch, wenn man von dem roten Kreuz mit dem grünen Stein absah. Das Kreuz war nicht sehr groß, und auch den kleinen Stein in der Mitte hätte man auch übersehen können, doch die Kombination sah einfach toll aus. Was genau es für Steine waren, wusste Lily nicht, aber die Kette war einfach wunderschön.

„Ich kauf sie dir.", flüsterte James. Lily schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und einen langen Belohnungskuss. „Trag sie heute Abend.", sagte er leise. Lily sah ihn etwas verwundert an.

„Warum?", fragte Lily. James grinste sie nur lieb an und gab ihr einen Kuss, daraufhin nickte Lily sofort, auch wenn sie die Kette am liebsten jetzt schon angezogen hätte. Wieder zog sie James zu sich und küsste ihn. „Danke.", flüsterte sie. James nickte nur lieb.

Ein paar Minuten später waren die Drei in einem anderen Geschäft.

Männermode

Lily suchte das erste Mal für James Kleidungsstücke aus.

„Hey, James, wie wärs hiermit?", fragte Lily. James musterte die Jeans.

„Das ist ne Jeans Lily…", sagte er grinsend.

„Ja leck!", grinste sie zurück. „Ich weiß was das ist und ich will, dass du sie anprobierst!", sagte sie. James nickte brav und verschwand in eine Umkleide.

„Lily?", flötete er nach ein paar Sekunden unschuldig. Lily verdrehte die Augen und gab Remus einen vielsagenden Blick. Der grinste nur, nach dem Motto: Hast es dir selbst eingebrockt.

„Ja?", rief sie zurück.

„In so einer Hose komm ich aber nicht raus.", sagte James und verlieh seiner Stimme etwas Trotziges. Lily stöhnte genervt auf und verschwand hinter ihm in die Umkleide.

Kaum hatte sie die Kabine betreten stützte James beide Hände zu ihrer linken und ihrer rechten ab und drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand. Kaum hatte sie sich versehen spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren und kaum hatte sie etwas sagen können, wollte sie mehr.

Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen muskulösen und heißen Oberkörper, sein Shirt hatte er wohl mit Absicht schon ausgezogen. Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Schultern, an der anderen Seite über seine Schulterblätter, die durch seine Haltung hervorstachen und seinen Rücken hinab.

Plötzlich ließen seine Arme nach und er lehnte sich sanft gegen sie.

„Sag mal, was macht ihr nur so lange da drin? Ich glaub, ihr seit da jetzt schon eine ganze Weile drin? Erstickt da irgendwer?", ertönte in dem Moment Remus' Stimme. James hätte ihm am liebsten eine Kopfnuss verpasst.

Remus wusste genau, wobei er da gerade störte. Und das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, das war nämlich seine Absicht gewesen. Er hatte gesehen, wie James die Arme abstützte, er hatte Lily erschrocken keuchen hören, er hatte gehört, wie ihre Hände über seine Haut gefahren waren.

Er war ein Werwolf, da hörte man eben Dinge, die andere nicht erahnten, nicht nur bei Vollmond. Und wenn er jetzt bedachte, wie oft er sich darüber gefreut hatte, wenn er James oder Sirius vor Snape warnen konnte oder niemals überrascht werden konnte, weil er seinen Gegner hören konnte, so verwünschte er diese Fähigkeit in diesem Moment.

Lily kam ihn vorwurfsvoll anguckend aus der Umkleide. Remus sah sie an, als wüsste er nicht, wofür er Vorwürfe zu hören bekam, doch eigentlich log er.

„Remus, hättest du nicht ruhig sein können?", fragte sie murrend. „James, die Hose ist voll okay, ich versteh dich nicht.", grinste sie. James öffnete den Vorhang ein kleines bisschen und lugte mit dem Kopf ein wenig hindurch.

„Sicher?", fragte er. Lily nickte. Er schob den Vorhang vollends zur Seite und ließ alle anderen Jungs in diesem Raum neidisch werden. Die Mädchen schauten sich grinsend an und begannen sofort zu tuscheln. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du bist so ein Angeber!", tadelte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. James hätte schwören können, wie sie „Meins" murmelte. James grinste sie an. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, woraufhin James wie zufällig seine Muskeln ein wenig anspannte.

„Jetzt ist aber gut!", sagte Lily nun vollends ernst und guckte ihn böse.

„Eifersüchtig?", grinste er. Lily funkelte ihn nur böse an und schickte ihn in die Umkleide zurück

„Aber habe ich Recht?", fragte James von drinnen. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Remus war ganz still, die beiden nervten ihn mit ihrem ständigen rumgemache…

„Hey Rem…ist alles klar?", fragte Lily auf einmal. Remus nickte abwesend. „Ich sehs, strahl für mich Sonnenschein.", sagte Lily sarkastisch. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich fänds echt nett von euch, wenn ihr euch nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit befummeln würdet.", brummte Remus unfreundlich. Lily sah ihn jetzt vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey, wenn ich mich recht entsinne warst du mit Ashley am Anfang genauso! Und du hast mich vorher immer noch mit deinem ständigen Geschwärme genervt und ich hab bis gerade eben ganz kusch gehalten. Also, wo ist dein Problem?", fragte sie im selben Ton.

„Mein Problem? Ich habe kein Problem! Und was Ashley betrifft, du hast doch damals immer von Ashley geredet und da dachte ich doch, blöd und unwissend wie ich bin, ich dürfte bei dir ihren Namen ein oder zweimal erwähnen…wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind Freunde für so was da! Aber ich bin nicht da, um euch beiden beim fummeln zuzusehen, oder? Werde ich dafür bezahlt?", fauchte er. Lily sah ihn an, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was dein Problem ist! Ich versteh dich einfach nicht! Was ich auch nicht verstehe, ist zum Beispiel, weshalb zwischen dir und Ashley ständig Funkstille herrscht! Ich merke, wenn ihr streitet! Und im Moment kotzt es mich echt an, dass du die ganze Zeit so eine fucking Laune hast! Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so! Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Nein! Hat Ashley dir irgendwas getan? Nein! Ich merke, wenn du versuchst mich anzulügen, denn du schaffst es nicht! Wenn du ein Problem hast, dann geh doch!", rief Lily unwirsch. Remus stand nur wütend auf und verschwand aus dem Laden.

„Was zum Henker…war das jetzt für ein Auftritt?", fragte James sprachlos in der Kabine. Der ganze Laden starrte sie an. Lily kniff die Augen zusammen um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie schirmte ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand ab. James kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme. Er ließ die Hose liegen und leitete Lily aus dem Laden. Alle starrten den beiden nach.

Lily fühlte, wie ihr Brustkorb sich zusammenzog und ein großer Kloß in ihrem Hals wuchs. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie James sie zum Strand führte, wie er sie auf den Stein drückte, auf dem sie sich letztlich geküsst hatten. Sie bemerkte auch die Tränen nicht, die schon längst über ihre Wangen rollten.

Er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sie begann langsam zu schluchzen, haltlos zu schluchzen. Sie fragte sich, was mit Remus los war. Er war anders, ganz anders, als er sonst war, sonst hatte er keine Probleme mit ihr und James. Sie verstand nicht, weshalb er auf einmal so aggressiv auf ihre Beziehung reagierte. Er schien fast eifersüchtig.

„Lily, hör auf zu weinen…", flehte James sie an. Bisher hatte er sie nur einmal weinen sehen, und selbst da hatte sie wegen Remus geweint. James hatte bisher nur einmal einen so großen Drang verspürt jemandem eins auf Maul zu geben und das war in der fünften Klasse Snape gewesen und selbst das, kam nicht über dass, was er jetzt fühlte.

Er wusste nicht mal genau, was passiert war, wie es passiert war, das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass seine Freundin, Lily, seine Lily, jetzt hier auf einem Stein saß und wegen Remus Lupin weinte.

Eine noch nie gekannte Wut überkam ihn. Jemand hatte es gewagt, seiner Lily weh zu tun, dass durfte sich normalerweise niemand wagen, noch nicht einmal Sirius würde jetzt ungeschoren davon kommen!

„Ich versteh ihn nicht! Er ist böse auf mich aber ich weiß nicht weshalb…", schluchzte Lily. „Ich muss irgendwas falsch gemacht haben! Und ich weiß nicht was! Wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, dann kann er es mir doch auch normal sagen…", sie schluchzte wieder. James zog seine Armes fester.

„Er liebt dich Lily.", sagte er ruhig. Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er es gesagt und er bereute es nicht einmal. Lily sah ihn unverständig an.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Er ist nicht wütend auf dich, er ist wütend auf mich, weil er dich liebt und ich mit dir zusammen bin! Er ist mein Freund, darum hab ich dir nichts davon erzählt, ich dachte wirklich, es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt, denn es ist bestimmt keine schöne Situation in der er jetzt ist, ich vermute, du hast es nicht vergessen. Ihr habt eure Gefühle verpasst. Darum ist er so wütend, deshalb ist er so aggressiv und nur deswegen hat er mit Ashley und mir die Probleme, die er mit Ashley und mir hat.", sagte er. Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen James.

„Und ich bin die einzige, die es nicht bemerkt hat…", sagte sie bitter. James küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ja Lily, du hast es nicht bemerkt. Es ist vielleicht auch besser so. Hättest du ihn bei uns gewollt, wenn du es gewusst hättest? Sei ganz ehrlich! Hättest du dir das Getue von ihm reinziehen können?", er sah sie durchdringend an. Ihr war sofort klar, sie hätte ihn nicht belügen können. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein…nein, das hätte ich nicht geschafft…deshalb ist Ashley wütend auf mich, deshalb ist Remus wütend auf dich, deshalb stört er uns ständig, alles passt zusammen und ich bin so blind und seh nichts!", sie schüttelte über ihre eigene Dummheit den Kopf.

„Lily, wer erwartet so was schon?", fragte James. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na, ich jedenfalls nicht…", sagte sie. James sah sie besorgt an.

„Alles okay?", fragte er. Lily nickte, obwohl sie recht blass schien.

„Ashley schläft mit Sirius…", sagte Lily plötzlich in die Stille hinein. James nickte.

„Hab ich mir gedacht…Sirius steht schon so lange auf sie, seit sie sich kennen, will er nur sie…aber sie war ja so verliebt in Mr. Moony und Sirius hat sich zurück gehalten…Remus hat das nicht geschafft…", James verstummte.

„James…", Lily sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er würde sie nicht anlügen, da war sie sicher.

„Ja Lily?", fragte er leise und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Ist…", Lily zitterte ein bisschen, ihre Stimme wurde zu einem flüstern und sie wurde noch blasser. „Ist Remus ein Werwolf?", fragte sie leise und schwach. James seufzte.

„Ich wusste, davor könntest selbst du nicht die Augen schließen…", sagte er ruhig. Lily schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Es wurde nicht besser. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah wieder in seine.

„Und auch das wissen alle außer mir?", fragte sie. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ashley hat uns echt erstaunt, nachdem wir so lange mit ihr rumhängen hat sie es immer noch nicht gecheckt…es ist vielleicht auch besser so, ich meine, sie schläft mit einem Werwolf, denn seien wir mal ehrlich, das ist er doch, oder?", Lily nickte.

Keiner wusste, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatten, keiner wusste, wie lange sie geschwiegen und geredet hatten, die beiden wussten nur, dass es schwer war, es zu verdauen. Die Sonne begann unter zu gehen. So hatte Lily sich das immer vorgestellt, ein Farbenspiel, die Farben verliefen ineinander, orange, blau, rot und gelb, die Sonne lag genau vor ihnen, die Gischt prellte gegen die Felsen, auf denen sie saßen, das Meer rauschte.

„Das ist so wundervoll…", lächelte Lily leise. Sie hätte für immer in James Armen liegen können, nicht nachdenken, einfach nur seinen Duft riechen, seine Haut spüren und die Sonne sehen.

„Du bist wundervoll…", sagte er und begann, in seiner Tasche zu kramen. Er zog die kleine Tüte mit der Kette hervor. Lily lächelte sanft, ihr Haar glänzte golden in der Sonne.

James hielt ihr seine Uhr hin, hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen? Sie linste gegen die Sonne auf seine Uhr und begann zu strahlen. Der 14. Juhu! Er hatte daran gedacht, und sie selber hatte es vergessen. Und er hatte ihr die Kette geschenkt und sie hatte es komplett vergessen!

Ihr Strahlen wich einem entsetzten und traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihr Monatstag. Sie waren genau heute vor sechs Monaten, am Valentinstag zusammengekommen…drei Tage nach ihrem Gespräch, sie hatten ein Date gehabt und er hatte sie geküsst und auf einmal hatte sie gewusst, was sie wollte.

„Oh… James, ich hab es vergessen! Oh nein…ich hatte eigentlich…", ihre Schultern sanken hinab, doch James küsste sie nur. Seine Lippen, ihre Lippen, zusammen…

Er legte ihr die Kette um, er küsste sie und stand auf. Er zog Lily vom Stein. Sie sah ihn immer noch beschämt an. James küsste sie nur erneut und flüsterte: „Das ist nicht schlimm Schatz…du bist schon mehr als ich mir erhoffen konnte…was will ich mehr?", Lily lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. James zog sie ganz dicht zu sich und kletterte mit ihr den Felsen hinab.

„Wohin gehen wir James?", fragte Lily. James grinste nur und zog sie ins Wasser. „James! Meine Sachen! Ich werde ganz nass…", versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren.

Kapitel 4 Don't let me be the last to know

Er schwamm mit ihr zu der Grotte, und ihr gefiel der Gedanke, was sie dort mit ihm tun könnte… wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, sie würde es tun, ganz sicher. Warum würde er sonst mit ihr dorthin schwimmen, wenn er es nicht wollte?

Als James untertauchte musste er allen seinen Mut zusammennehmen. Natürlich war das nicht sein erstes Mal, aber es war sein erstes Mal mit Lily…seiner Lily. Das hörte sich so gut an, seine Lily.

Da war er heute Morgen gewesen, er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Lily es vergessen würde. Seine Lily. Er hatte sie überraschen wollen, darum hatte er heute Morgen beim Frühstück nichts gesagt.

Er tauchte auf und hörte, wie auch Lily neben ihm nach Luft schnappte.

„Na, was hast du denn-", Lily stoppte. Oh ja, er hatte alles vorbereitet, hatte Kerzen, hunderte, tausende, aufgestellt, ein Picknick vorbereitet und eine Decke ausgebreitet. Es sah wirklich sehr romantisch aus.

Lily stieg aus dem Wasser und setzte sich in den Sand.

„James, das ist so süß…", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. James grinste sie nur an und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Seine Lily.

„Ich hab das selber gemacht…darum war ich heute Morgen alleine weg…", sie küsste ihn erneut und ließ seine Bemerkung verklingen…seine Lily.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Remus war auf dem Weg zum Ferienhaus. Es war nicht weit, eigentlich sah er schon den Vorgarten. Er hasste es, sich mit Lily zu streiten, er hasste es, das sie so verdammt noch mal Recht hatte und er hasste es, dass er selber schuld war, dass er sie nicht küssen konnte.

Die Tür quietschte leise. Vielleicht war Ashley ja da…vielleicht war Sirius da, vielleicht waren auch beide da.

Er hörte jemanden stöhnen, laut stöhnen. Jemanden Sirius rufen. Dann hörte er Sirius keuchen. Ashley war wohl nicht da, sonst wäre Sirius zu dem Mädchen gegangen. Es sei denn…

Nein

Remus rannte zu seinem Zimmer und riss die Tür auf. Und nachdem er mit angesehen hatte, wie James Lily befummelte, sich mit Lily wegen James gestritten hatte und dann den halben Tag durch Kroatien geirrt war, sah er jetzt Sirius auf seiner Freundin liegen, die sich an Sirius festkrallte und vor Lust schrie. Irgendwie konnte Remus nichts anderes tun als grinsen.

Er lachte laut los. Okay, das war zu viel.

Sirius Verräter + Ashley Schlampe…wunderbar, passte doch perfekt zusammen. Das war alles ganz eindeutig zu viel für einen Tag. Auf einmal verstand er nicht mehr, warum er überhaupt noch hier war.

Ashley und Sirius waren bei seinem Lachen auseinandergezuckt, starrten ihn betroffen an und fragten sich, weshalb er lachte. Na ja…im Prinzip interessierte es ihn ja nicht, mit wem Ashley schlief, er wollte ja nur Lily…

Eine Lachträne rollte über Remus Wangen. Ashley sah ihn verängstigt an. Sirius löste sich von ihr und streifte unauffällig seine Boxershorts über. Ashley kauerte sich in die Ecke des Bettes und schlang die Decke um sich.

„Moony?", fragt Sirius besorgt. Remus lachte nur noch lauter. Sein Kopf war so leer, man hätte keinen Gedanken finden können, nicht einen. Er wusste, er machte ihnen Angst, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen. Er bemerkte die Tränen nicht mal, die vor Lachen über seine Wangen liefen.

„Remus?", wimmerte Ashley. Er machte ihr Angst…große Angst.

Remus verstummte, grinste leise weiter.

„Hey Leute…", grinste er breit, sah in Sirius besorgte Augen, bemerkte Ashleys Angst.

„Alles klar Moony?", fragte Sirius langsam.

„Ach, mir ging's noch nie besser, eine Schlampe als Ex und ein Verräter als Kumpel. Was kann es schöneres geben?", grinste Remus. Sirius schien da schon kurz davor, ihm seine Faust in den Magen zu rammen. Er hasste es, Verräter genannt zu werden.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Langsam begann die Sonne unterzugehen. Der Mond wurde dagegen heller und voller. James wollte gerade abchecken, was für eine Form der Mond hatte, als Lily ihn küsste…sehr ablenkend küsste. Es würde schon nichts passieren.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Remus drehte sich auf den Absätzen herum und ging aus dem Raum.

„Denkst du, er tut sich irgendwas?", fragte Ashley ängstlich. Sirius sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Na ja, ich denke, es ist jetzt nicht gerade schön für ihn, aber…ich denke nicht, dass er sich deswegen etwas antut. Ich meine, Moony ist schließlich kein Kind mehr. Er…er liebt schließlich eine andere.", Ashley zuckte bei seinen Worten ein wenig zusammen. „Aber ich hab vor James Angst.", fügte Sirius noch hinzu.

„Warum das?", fragte Ashley verwirrt. Sirius holte tief Luft und hielt sie an, dann ließ er die Schultern sinken, während er die Luft wieder ausstieß.

„Ich hab die Marauderehre verraten. Eine der drei heiligen Regeln…", sagte er und schüttelte über seine eigene Dummheit den Kopf.

„Wie lauten sie?", fragte Ashley.

„, Keine Freundinnen ausspannen'

, Niemals das Marauderwort brechen'

, Niemals verraten.'", Sirius sah sie niedergeschmettert an. „Ich hab sie alle gebrochen."

„Warum alle?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe Remus die Freundin ausgespannt, damit das Marauderwort, niemals Maraudern die Freundin auszuspannen gebrochen und alle Marauder verraten.", Sirius seufzte wieder.

„Sollte ihm nicht irgendwer von uns hinterher rennen?", fragte Ashley plötzlich unsicher. Sirius nickte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Ashley den Kopf schüttelte und sich anzog. „Ich gehe. Wenn ich einfach mit ihm Schluss gemacht hätte, als ich gecheckt hab, was abgeht, wäre das gar nicht passiert…", sagte sie und schüttelte über ihre eigene Dummheit den Kopf.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Sirius. Ashley nickte und küsste ihn.

„Das fühlt sich gut an.", lächelte sie dann. Sirius nickte und küsste sie wieder. „Sehr gut sogar. Ich gehe jetzt, okay? Ich komme hoffentlich bald wieder…ich hoffe, er kommt mit. Mach dir keine Sorgen…James wird dich nicht skalpieren.", Sirius war sich da nicht so sicher.

Sie küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und ging aus dem Raum. Sirius ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

James hatte Lily auf seinen Schoß gezogen, irgendwie konnte er sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, er dachte immer nur an Lilys Lippen. Seine waren nämlich gerade mit ihrem Hals beschäftigt. Irgendwie wusste er, worauf das hinaus lief und obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, nichts dafür zu planen, eigentlich hatte er sie deshalb hierher gelockt.

„Lily…", murmelte er. Jah…Lily, Lily war gut…irgendwie fühlte er sich langsam betrunken, dabei hatte er nicht mal ein Butterbier gehabt. Lily löste sich von ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an. James schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, doch es klappte nicht. Lily grinste nur und küsste ihn wieder.

Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrer Taille und er drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Sie war so wunderbar. Er war so verliebt. Gaaanz verliebt! Verliebt, verliebter, Lily und James…Lily und James…hörte sich gut an. Lily und James Potter…wurde immer besser.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Sirius starrte auf die Sonne, sie war fast verschwunden. Wer wusste, wann Ashley wieder kommen würde? Sirius war noch gar nicht müde, obwohl er einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Ashley und er…sie war so wundervoll, und er wollte sie schon so lange und jetzt hatte er sie…Remus hatte so blass ausgesehen, als er die beiden beobachtet hatte…kein Wunder…

Nein.

Er war schon heute Morgen so blass gewesen…Vollmond rückte näher…sein Blick fiel automatisch auf den Mond, der langsam Gestalt annahm.

Nein.

Heute war Vollmond…und Remus lief gerade zu Strand und Ashley lief ihm nach, sie würde direkt in seine Arme laufen.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Sie wusste was sie gerade mit ihm machte, natürlich wusste sie es. Sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich nie damit angefangen. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt gleiten. Ein kleiner Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. Muskulös wie sonst was, der Junge…

Sie seufzte…warum? Nicht gut? Oh…sie hatte ganz warme und weiche Finger… dieses Mädchen war ein absoluter Hammer. Sie haute ihn einfach um. Gott und sie war so hot! Hähä…das reimte sich. Und man merkte ganz deutlich, dass sie ihm den allerletzten Nerv raubte. Ja, alleine an seinen Gedanken merkte man das…zum Glück konnte die Keiner sehen…oder hören…oder fühlen…oder denken…er war verrückt.

Oh Gott…dieses Mädchen machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Wenn sie nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich im Sand verbuddeln müssen…verbuddeln. Buddeln…was für ein doofes Wort. Genauso dumm wie ‚Kosenamen'. Brr. Auch doof. Oder ‚verhalten' auch so ein dämliches Wort. Psychiatrie, ich komme, dachte James nur und küsste Lily. Seine Lily.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Sirius war schon aufgesprungen, als er den Mond wahrnahm. Ashley, seine Ashy lief gerade in die Arme eines Werwolfes. Nein. Nein, bitte nicht, nicht seine Ashy…

Er streifte nur seine Shorts über, rannte aus dem haus. Wohin waren sie nur gelaufen. Zum Strand, Remus mochte den Strand. Er rannte los, ganz gleich, ob er ein paar Leute umriss, die sich lauthals beschwerten.

Langsam umrahmte ihn die Dunkelheit, warum wurde es in Kroatien so schnell dunkel? Nein, der Mond stand schon hell am Himmel und er war nicht einmal ansatzweise am Strand. James hatte gesagt, er würde mit Lily heute zum Strand gehen, aber die beiden waren vermutlich beschäftigt.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Lily zog James das Shirt aus. Braun gebrannt, wie immer also, sie küsste ihn erneut verlangend.

So schönes Mondlicht…der Mond war kugelrund, Vollmond, ein toller Zeitpunkt… sie lächelte.

„James, schau zum Himmel!", sagte Lily plötzlich und schubste James von sich weg. James schaute die große Kugel an.

„Ja, wunderbar…", Lily wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein Schrei ertönte, ein lauter, angsterfüllter Schrei. Woher kam dieser Schrei? Ashley hatte geschrieen, hatte Lily sich das nur eingebildet? James schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.

„Remus, nicht!", brüllte jemand weit entfernt. Sirius. Lily stand ruckvoll auf, James starrte vor sich hin. Hatte er etwas gehört oder nicht? Lily wünschte, sie hätte gewusst, von wo dieser Schrei nur kam. Wieder ertönte ein Schrei. Lily watete ins Wasser.

„Lily? Wohin gehst du?", rief James ihr nach. Lily konnte nicht mehr antworten, hoffte nur, er würde ihr folgen. Das Wasser schien auf einmal so unendlich kalt, die Kälte strömte durch ihren Körper, erfüllte ihr Blut, bis in die Fingerspitzen, ihr Hals schmerzte.

Sie flehte leise zum Himmel, sie käme nicht zu spät. Sie sah die Steigung die an Land führte, richtete sich auf. Die Luft war warm, trotzdem fröstelte Lily als sie den Pfad hochstieg.

Wo war Ashley? Ob es ihr gut ging?

Sie stand auf einem großen Plateau, nur wohin musste sie jetzt? Ashley war in Gefahr, was war nur passiert?

Sie hörte James etwas hinter sich rufen. Sie konnte nicht antworten, sie hatte große Angst. Da war ein Pfad, nur wohin führte er? Lily erklomm mit schnellen Schritten den schmalen Weg, lief, so schnell sie konnte, ignorierte James' Schreie hinter sich. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, aber die Geräusche, die nach einem Tier klangen, wurden lauter.

Fleisch riss, die Schreie verklangen, man hörte nur ein heulen. Nein.

Ashley.

Lily sprang über einen Bach, genau auf einen riesigen Felsen, ein Wolf saß dort, ein Werwolf, kniete über etwas…über Ashley…

Über ihrem Rest.

Lily starrte wie hypnotisiert auf das Blut ihrer besten Freundin. Remus schien sie zu wittern, doch Lily achtete nicht auf ihn. Er ließ von Ashleys leblosen Körper ab. Alles um Lily herum wurde schwarz. Sie wünschte sich ohnmächtig zu werden, nicht mehr zu sehen müssen, wie Ashley da lag. Er hatte ihre Kehle zerrissen, ihren Körper zerkratzt und ihr Gesicht zerbissen, er hatte ihr ihre Haare ausgerissen, Ashley war nicht mehr hübsch, sie war alles, nur nicht hübsch, aber hauptsächlich war sie tot.

Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage konnte sie nicht von Ashley wegsehen, trotz ihrer Trauer konnte sie nicht weinen und trotz ihrer Angst achtete sie nicht auf Remus, der nun näher kam.

Ashley…ihre beste Freundin Ashley wurde von ihrem Freund Remus, Lilys besten Freund Remus zerfetzt. Es war ein komisches Gefühl und trotz allem, obwohl sie weinen wollte, weinen musste, sie konnte es nicht.

Langsam hob sie ihr Gesicht, sah in Remus Gesicht, in das Gesicht des Werwolfes, Blut, Ashley Blut tröpfelte von seiner Schnauze auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. Er knurrte, er fletschte die Zähne, erhob seine Krallen, Lily ging langsam rückwärts, wünschte sie, sie würde Hilfe bekommen, Remus folgte ihr, wollte seine Beute nicht einfach weglaufen lassen, Lily hatte so große angst, wieso half ihr denn niemand? Sollte sie es alleine, ohne Zauberstab und ohne Hilfe, mit einem so riesigen Werwolf aufnehmen, der ihre beste Freundin eben zerfleischt hatte?

Plötzlich traten doch Tränen in ihre Augen, genau im falschen Moment, wurde sie blind vor Tränen. Remus' Krallen schnellten herunter, trafen ihre Wange, schlitzten sie auf, ihr Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert, ihr Nacken knackste laut. Sie fiel zu Boden, konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, war starr vor Angst.

Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge, während Remus sich langsam zu Lily herunter beugte. Sie kauerte sich zusammen und wimmerte, flehte leise zu Gott und ein leises „James…", ein flehendes, leises „James…", kam über ihre Lippen.

Und in der Sekunde in der Remus Zähne ihre Haut berührt hätten, raschelte das Gebüsch, wurde zur Seite geschoben und etwas Braunes rammte Remus in die Seite, es ging alles so schnell, Lily hatte keine Chance zu sehen, was es war, sie wusste nur, irgendetwas hatte ihr gerade das Leben gerettet. Sie sah zwei Tieren, zwei großen Tieren zu, wie sie sich bekämpften und sie hätte schwören können, das braune Tier, es war ein Hirsch, hätte den Werwolf mit dem Blick bedacht, mit dem James Remus immer bedachte, wenn er Lily und James gestört hatte.

Leise robbte sie sich zu Ashley Leiche, sie lag nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Als sie ihr Gesicht erblickte schluchzte sie auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war zuviel für sie. Nein. Ashley, ihre Ashley, ihre Freundin Ashley. Sie war tot, starrte sie starr und erschrocken an, Blut lief über ihr Gesicht,

Sirius stolperte aus irgendeiner Ecke, fiel auf alle viere, hob sein Gesicht leicht an, stieß sich vom Boden ab, rannte zu Lily und Ashley. Stoppte, wurde bleich, es sah so aus, als würde er gleich seitlich wegkippen, doch dann fasste er sich, ging zu Lily, nahm sie in den Arm, er hielt ihr die Augen zu und kniff seine eigenen zusammen.

„Sieh da nicht hin Lily…du musst das nicht sehen…sollst es nicht sehen!", Lily schluchzte laut gegen seine Brust. „Ich seh auch nicht hin…", flüsterte er tonlos, er hauchte es schon. Lily zitterte stark und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Ein klares, sich immer wiederholendes und verweintes „Nein" war zu hören.

Plötzlich hörte er Remus jaulen, James hatte ihn mit den Hufen getroffen, härter als je zuvor und Sirius hätte schwören können, es war James' Absicht gewesen. Remus stand vor James, James machte eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Kopf. Remus, der mittlerweile wieder bei seinem Verstand war, lief weg, hinter die Büsche aus denen James eben gesprungen war. Er lief weit weg, wusste, er hatte sie getötet und mit ihr, auch seine Freundschaft zu Lily.

James verwandelte sich zurück, rannte zu Lily, die mittlerweile in Sirius Armen schluchzte, haltlos schluchzte und zitterte. Sirius tätschelte ihren Rücken, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. James sah absichtlich weg, als er in die Nähe der Leiche trat. Sirius schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, murmelte irgendwas, irgendwas Zusammenhangloses, James wollte nicht wissen, was es war. Er kniete sich neben seinen besten Freund.

Sirius ließ Lily wie selbstverständlich los, stand auf und ging, ohne zu sagen wohin. Das tat er immer, wenn er traurig oder wütend war oder Angst hatte. Bloß keine Gefühle zeigen, niemals jemand anderem über. Er ging und ließ es raus und kam wieder völlig ausgeglichen zurück.

Diesmal würde er lange fortbleiben.

Lily kauerte sich zusammen, kniff ihre Augen zusammen, weinte, diesmal weinte sie leise, zitterte, so stark, es kam ihm vor, als würde man sie schütteln. Er legte seinen Arm um sie, zog sie zu sich, seine linke Hand fuhr beständig durch ihr Haar. Ihre Wange blutete. Man sah deutlich, wo Remus' Krallen sie getroffen hatten.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, drückte ihn an sich und weinte. James löste sie sanft von sich und hob sie hoch. Er würde sie von hier wegtragen, in Sicherheit bringen, er würde diesen furchtbaren Ort verlassen und niemals mehr wieder zurückkehren.

Mit einem Schnipsen seines Fingers wurde Ashley von einem Umhang ummantelt und hochgehoben. Er würde hier weggehen, und nie mehr wieder kommen, er würde Lily in Sicherheit bringen, ins Krankenhaus, ins Zaubererkrankenhaus von Kroatien. Er würde Sirius suchen gehen, er würde sich um ihn kümmern.

Er würde die Welt ein ganz kleines Stückchen anders sehen, als jetzt, aber er hatte immer noch seine Freunde. Und Lily, er hatte Lily! Seine Lily. Das klang immer noch gut. Er würde ihr helfen, und er würde sie in Sicherheit bringen. Er würde Sirius suchen, er würde Ashley wegbringen. Er musste es tun…

Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt, er fühlte ihre Tränen auf seiner Brust und er trug sie von diesem Felsen. Ashleys Leiche schwebte ein paar Meter hinter ihnen, Lily würde dieses Bild vielleicht niemals vergessen.

Lilys Stimme versagte, obwohl sie ihm am liebsten so viel erzählt hätte, wie sehr sie ihn liebt und wie sehr sie ihn brauchte, sie hätte am liebsten niemals mehr aufgehört, seinen Duft zu riechen. Arme Ashley…

Sie fragte sich langsam, ob sie dieses Bild jemals wieder loswerden würde, hörte immer noch das Heulen, das Fleisch, das riss, sie fühlte immer noch seine Krallen.

Remus Krallen!

„James…", wimmerte sie erstickt und fühlte James' Blicke auf sich gerichtet.

„Ruhig Lily…ich bring dich hier weg…", flüsterte er. Lily wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Kapitel 5: The Days After

Als Lily langsam die Augen öffnete, wurde sie von hellem Licht geblendet. Alles in diesem Raum war hell. In welchem Raum sie auch immer gerade war…und weshalb sie auch immer hier war. Sie sah sich suchend nach irgendjemandem um.

„James?", fragte sie, die Person die an ihrem Bett saß richtete sich auf. Es war James, zumindest vermutete sie das, denn die Person die an ihrem Bett saß, wirkte übernächtigt, als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Lily! Gott, endlich bist du wach! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", sagte er. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Sein Haar war ein starker Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Haut, und zerzaust, als hätte er sie andauernd verstrubbelt. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte er besorgt. Lily sah auf ihre Hände.

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte sie unsicher.

„Ich…ich hab die letzten Tage die ganze Zeit versucht, Sirius zu finden…er ist weg…spurlos verschwunden.", er sah auf den Boden.

„Oh Gott…", flüsterte Lily und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. James sah sie weiterhin besorgt an, richtete sich vollends auf und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Alles okay?", fragte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und wusch sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. James nehm sie in den Arm.

„Du hättest das nicht sehen dürfen…ich bin zu spät gekommen…", sagte er leise. Lily schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf.

„Was-was kannst du denn dafür das Remus…so eine Bestie geworden ist…es ist wie es ist…", schluchzte Lily.

„Lily, versteh doch, ich hätte sie retten können! Wenn ich nur früher gekommen wäre! Wenn ich dir nur direkt gefolgt wäre…", sagte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf erneut.

„Wie hättest du ihr helfen können? Hättest du dich wirklich für sie geopfert? Mich alleine gelassen?", fragte sie und schluchzte erneut.

„Lily…ich…wie könnte ich dich alleine lassen? Du hast wohl einen Knall! Ich lass dich nie alleine! Ich bleibe bei dir!", sagte James sanft und drückte sie demonstrativ enger an sich. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf.

„Wie geht's euch? Ist alles klar bei euch?", fragte Peter außer Atem und sah die Beiden besorgt an. James sah ihn vielsagend an. Peter setzte sich langsam auf den Stuhl, auf dem James bis eben gesessen hatte.

„Oh Mann…wo ist er?", fragte er dann ganz langsam nach einer Weile. James zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung…er ist verschwunden…weg…ich kann ihn nicht finden…könntest du vielleicht-", Peter nickte und stand wieder auf.

„Könnte er vielleicht was? Wer? Remus? Oder Sirius?", fragte Lily leise und verwirrt. James strich ihr mit seinem Daumen ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah sie niedergeschlagen an.

„Er geht Sirius suchen…er ist jetzt schon seit Tagen weg…"

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte Lily forsch. James sah auf den Boden.

„Seit Montag…heute ist Sonntag…sechs Tage…ungefähr…der Heiler sagte, du wachst vielleicht Morgen auf…Merlin, Lily ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht…"

„Wie geht es dir James? Du siehst ungesund aus…", sie sah ihn prüfend an, versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, versuchte, ihre Augen so weit wie möglich aufzureißen, um nicht zu weinen. Sie versuchte ihre alte Art wieder zu gewinnen, forsch, lachend, sie versuchte, Lily zu sein. Es gelang ihr sogar.

„Oh…ist nicht so schlimm…ich…ich werd schon wieder. Deine Eltern waren hier…sind ganz krank vor Sorge…und…und er war auch ganz kurz da…ist gegangen, als er mich gesehen hat…wollte gucken, ob es dir besser geht…"

„Wer ist er?"

„Remus."

„Oh…"

„Ja…"

„Wie geht es dir James?"

„Es geht mir gut…Hauptsache, dir geht es gut.", sagte er. Lily sah ihn nur besorgt an. „Ich sollte einen Heiler holen…ich hab gesagt…ich-", das erste Mal huschte ein Ausdruck von Angst über Lilys Gesicht.

„Nein…nein, geh nicht James.", sagte sie und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Lily, die Heiler haben gesagt…wenn ich sie nicht hole, dann…", sie sah ihn immer noch ängstlich an, wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Bitte…bleib bei mir.", wimmerte sie. James drückte sie wieder eng an sich. Er war so müde. Er hatte seit fast vier Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen… Lily sah ihn immer noch an, doch mittlerweile war sie besorgt.

„James, wie lange hast du jetzt schon nicht mehr geschlafen?", fragte sie plötzlich sanft. James druckste herum. Eigentlich hätte er lügen können, doch er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn.

„Seit ungefähr vier Tagen, aber mach dir keine Sorgen um mich!", fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Lily löste sich nur sanft aus seiner Umarmung und rutschte ein Stückchen zur Seite, sodass er genug Platz hatte, sich hinzulegen.

„Lily?", kam es nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens. Lily sah auf. „Hast du keine Angst?", fragte er und gähnte. Lily legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund und schloss ihre Augen. Nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken…

„Wovor sollte ich Angst haben?", fragte sie bemüht ruhig.

„Vor ihm…ich hab jetzt Angst vor ihm…er hat noch nie jemanden umgebracht…", sagte James leise.

So müde.

„Er ist doch weg? Er ist nicht hier…warum sollte ich also Angst vor ihm haben?", fragte sie. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er wird wiederkommen… dafür ist er zu sehr Mensch…", flüsterte er jetzt nur noch.

Sooooo müüüüüüüüüüde!

„James, du solltest etwas schlafen…", sagte sie leise. Sie wollte nicht über ihn nachdenken…nicht an ihn denken…

„Lily…wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", fragte James schläfrig. Seine Augen fielen zu.

„Ich denke nicht über so etwas nach…", sagte sie leicht lächelnd. Sein Atem wurde langsamer.

So müde.

Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Lily starrte an die Decke und begann über sein Haar zu fahren. Beständig spielte sie versonnen mit seinem Haar. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie Remus sah? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Würde sie ihn jemals wieder sehen? Er würde in York studieren…er würde fort gehen…

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war oder ob sie sich gut oder schlecht fühlte. Ihr Hirn war, um ehrlich sein, irgendwie ausgeschaltet. Sie schreckte erst aus ihrer Trance hoch, als die Türklinke langsam nach unten gebogen wurde. Automatisch durchsuchten ihre Augen das Zimmer nach einem Ausweg.

Eine blasse, magere, große Gestalt mit sandbraunem Haar schlich sich hinein. Es war Remus. Ihr Griff um James verfestigte sich und sie hörte auf, mit seinem Haar zu spielen, stattdessen rutschte sie nur tiefer in ihr Bett und zog die Bettdecke höher.

Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst.

„Lily?", fragte Remus leise. Lily zuckte zusammen. Remus sah enttäuscht auf den Boden.

„Sei froh das er schläft Remus, ich schwöre es dir, Remus…er ist so wütend auf dich…", flüsterte Lily.

„Ich weiß…wir…wir haben uns schon getroffen…", er mied weiterhin Lilys Blick.

„Remus...", setzte Lily an, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„Hass mich nicht Lily…es war keine Absicht…ich wollte das nicht…du weißt, ich hätte niemals-", Lily schüttelte den Kopf, bemerkte keine der Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen Remus? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach mit umgebracht?", fragte Lily leise.

Remus sah sie gequält an. „Wie hätte ich Lily? Wie hätte ich dich- ich könnte dich niemals- Lily…Lily ich könnte dich niemals beißen! Ich…ich liebe dich Lily!", rutschte ihm heraus. Lily starrte ihn verwirrt an, immer noch rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie leise. Als hätte er ihr Gespräch mitgehört schlang James seine Arme fester um Lily und zog sie dicht zu sich. Lily, die selber ihre Arme um James geschlungen hatte, sah Remus unsicher an. Der hatte seinen Blick auf das Fenster gerichtet und sah sehnsüchtig nach draußen.

„Remus, du kannst nichts dagegen tun…ich gehöre nun mal zu ihm…", flüsterte sie mitleidig und bedachte James mit einem zärtlichen Blick. Remus nickte.

„Ich weiß…ich wusste es die ganze Zeit…noch bevor ihr zusammen wart…ich hab es immer gewusst…trotzdem tut es weh…", seine Stimme verstummte. Lily nickte langsam.

„Remus…ich kann nicht mit dir befreundet sein…nicht so…nicht wenn jedes Wort das ich zu dir sage, falsch sein könnte…Hoffnung schenken oder nehmen könnte oder ich jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe nur das Tier sehe, das meine Freundin zerfetzt hat…so kann ich das nicht…", flüsterte sie. Remus nickte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und so oft er auch schluckte, er verschwand nicht.

„Ich weiß…das war mir auch klar.", sagte er schließlich und versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln. Lily erwiderte es nicht. Konnte es nicht. Es hätte niemals geklappt.

„Ich werde nicht zu ihrer Beerdigung kommen.", sagte er plötzlich. Lily sah ihn entgeistert an.

„WAS?", Lily übermannte eine ungekannte Wut! Was fiel ihm ein? Hallo! Er hatte sie umgebracht! Es war seine verdammte PFLICHT da aufzukreuzen und sich bei ihren Verwandten zu entschuldigen! Oder zu sagen, dass es keine Absicht war. Aber das hörte sich lächerlich an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich ihre Tochter umgebracht hab, das war keine Absicht, ich habe ihre Tochter nur ausversehen zerfleischt. Lily, wie hört sich das an?"

„Okay, vielleicht solltest du nicht sagen, dass es keine Absicht war, das hört sich schon lächerlich an, aber trotzdem, verdammt, du kannst da nicht einfach nicht aufkreuzen!", schalt sie ihn. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Verdammt Lily! Ich kann es nicht! Sie werden da sein, ihre Eltern werden da sein! Ich kann ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich bin nicht Willkommen! Das ist ein Berufsgeheimnis von Werwölfen! Mann kann sie a) nicht heilen und b) nicht ausstehen!", Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist so feige Remus! Du bist feige und du bist gerne so! Ich bin so unendlich enttäuscht von dir! Ich hab gedacht ich kenne dich, aber so ist es nicht! Ich kenne einen ganz anderen Remus! Und diesen Urlaub hab ich noch einen kennen gelernt und ich hasse den neuen Remus! Weil er feige und egoistisch und unhöflich und ein Mörder ist!", Lily hatte sich in Fahrt geredet, achtete nicht mehr auf das, was sie sagte, sie hatte ihren Kopf ausgeklinkt und einfach gesagt, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss. Mit jedem Wort wurde Remus blasser, senkte seinen Blick.

„Ich gehe besser…bevor er aufwacht…bevor dir bewusst wird, was du gesagt hast…", er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stand er auf. Lily funkelte ihn nur wütend an. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie jemand mit der flachen Hand geschlagen, ihr Gesicht hatte rosa Flecken.

„Leb wohl Lily…", flüsterte Remus niedergeschlagen. Über Lilys Gesicht rollte eine Träne, sie tropfte auf James' Gesicht. Er zuckte zusammen. Lily wusch sie sanft mit den Fingerspitzen weg.

„Leb wohl Remus.", sagte sie fest und traurig zugleich. Remus verschwand aus der Tür und er kam nicht wieder. Sie sah ihn niemals mehr wieder, hörte auch nichts mehr von ihm. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah und sie fand auch niemals etwas darüber heraus. Remus gehörte nicht mehr zu ihrem Leben. So weh es ihr tat, sie war erleichtert darüber.

Trotzdem weinte sie.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Lily? Ist alles okay?", James rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich leicht auf. Lily weinte weiter stumm in ihr Kissen. „Lily? Lily was ist passiert?", fragte er. Eigentlich dachte er, es läge auf der Hand, aber er täuschte sich.

„Remus war hier.", schluchzte Lily tonlos.

„Und? Er ist wieder weg!", sagte er kalt. Lily zuckte zusammen. „Er wird wiederkommen. Tut er immer.", sagte er, diesmal weicher. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein…er ist weg. Er ist gegangen und er kommt nicht wieder…nicht nach dem, was ich ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hab…oh Gott, James, ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch! Ich bin eine schlechte Freundin! Ich müsste darüber hinwegsehen können. Als seine beste Freundin müsste ich darüber hinweg sehen können! Aber ich kann es nicht!", schluchzte sie. James zog sie sanft zu sich.

„Lily, wir werden ihn wieder sehen. Er wird zu ihrer Beerdigung kommen! Du kannst mit ihm darüber reden. Er ist nicht nachtragend! … was hast du eigentlich gesagt?", fragte James plötzlich doch unsicher. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Gott, James, ich hab ihn Mörder genannt und feige und ich hab gesagt, dass ich diesen Remus hasse. Den, den ich über diesen Sommer kennen gelernt habe…oh Mann…James, er wird nicht zu ihrer Beerdigung kommen…er kommt nicht…", schluchzte Lily. James schloss die Augen.

„Ich sag es nicht gerne Lily…aber ich denke…ich denke, er wird wirklich nicht mehr kommen…", sagte er dann, ganz leise. Er hatte einen seiner besten Freunde verloren. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte sie für sich gewonnen. Und die Freundschaft war an einem Mädchen zugrunde gegangen.

„Ich weiß…", weinte Lily. James drückte sie eng an sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„Aber ich bleibe bei dir…wenn du mich nach diesem Sommer überhaupt noch willst…", plötzlich war eine Spur von Angst in seiner Stimme. Lily küsste ihn auf den Mund, ganz leicht, ganz zärtlich und ganz sanft. „Gute Antwort.", sagte er dann und lächelte schwach. Lily wusch sich einige Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte ebenso schwach zurück.

„Was denkst du denn? Denkst du, ich lass dich jetzt alleine?", fragte sie beinahe schüchtern.

„Ich weiß nicht…nach allem, was passiert ist…die Gefahr, in die ich dich gebracht hab…", er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Lily zog ihn noch dichter zu sich und drückte sich ganz sanft an ihn.

„Was kannst du dafür?", fragte sie ernst. James zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

Dann küsste er sie. Normalerweise war das die Antwort auf alles. Normalerweise hatte alles Schlimme auf dieser Welt eine Besserung, wenn er sie nur küsste. Alles wurde gut, wenn er sie küsste. Es hatte schon damals geklappt.

Heute klappte es nicht.

Es schien ihr alles so unreal, so, als ob sie nur träumen würde. Als ob die letzten Tage, die Nacht, niemals passiert wäre. Aber wenn sie die Augen schloss…sie sah einen riesigen Wolf, einen Werwolf über einem jämmerlichen Rest Fleisch (ihhhhh) knien. So küsste sie ihn und ließ ihre Augen einfach offen, auch wenn das für sie total unromantisch war.

Auch, wenn sie ihn so gerne einfach nur küssen würde, genießen würde, dass er bei ihr war, sie konnte es nicht. Es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht! Und wenn es damals bei ihrem Kummer über Remus geholfen hatte, es klappte nicht, es ließ sie die Welt nicht durch eine hässliche, rosa Brille sehen. Es wusch die Gedanken an Remus und Ashley nicht fort…

Es half einfach nicht, ihn zu küssen.

„Ist alles okay Lily?", fragte James niedergeschlagen, als er bemerkte, dass Lily nicht bei der Sache war…mit ihrem Herzen ganz weit weg von ihm.

„Ja…alles okay. Mir - mir geht's gut James…das…das ist alles so schrecklich…ich…ich kann-", James nickte und gab ihr einen erneuten Kuss.

„Ist schon okay Lily…wir schaffen das zusammen, oder?", fragte er, wollte ihr Mut machen. Lily nickte.

„Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, wer dann?", fragte sie zuversichtlich. James zuckte die Schultern. Wieder drückte sich die Türklinke herunter. Lily und James sahen erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

Remus?

Peter?

Mr und Mrs Evans/Potter?

Es war Sirius. Er sah blass aus, er sah aus, wie eine gebrochene Comicfigur, nur, dass es nicht witzig war, weil es Realität war. Er sah auf den Boden. Er weinte. Untypisches Zeichen für Sirius. Noch nie hatte irgendwer Sirius Black weinen gesehen. Nicht mal James.

Lily richtete sich schnell auf.

„Sirius!", sagte sie erstaunt und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Hey Lily…Hey James. ", sagte Sirius tonlos.

"Hey Paddy… wie geht's dir?" fragte James ebenso besorgt.

„Prima Prongs… du siehst doch, dass ich strahle, als ob Weihnachten wäre.", kam es sarkastisch von Sirius. James ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Sorry…", sagte er kleinlaut. Untypisches Zeichen für James. Noch nie war James kleinlaut gewesen. Nicht mal gegenüber Dumbledore hätte er jemals seine große Klappe halten können. Sirius schien es nicht zu stören, dass James sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit Sirius?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. Sirius zuckte mir den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung…ich habe ihn gesucht…wollte ihn finden…", murmelte er.

„Wen?". Fragte Lily.

„Remus."

„Du hast ihn verpasst.", sagte James.

Lily stieß ihm den Ellebogen in die Seite. Sirius starrte James nur entgeistert an. „Was?", fragte er entsetzt. „Wann war er hier? Wo ist er hingegangen? Wann kommt er wieder?", fragte er, machte dabei eine Miene, die Kampfbereitschaft ausdrückte.

„Er wird nicht wiederkommen.", sagte Lily beherrscht.

„Wie, er wird nicht wiederkommen?"

„Er wird nicht wiederkommen, im Sinne von er wird nicht wiederkommen! Sirius! Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge! Es ist vorbei! Sie ist tot, er ist weg und er wird auch nicht wiederkommen! Genauso wenig wie sie wiederkommen wird. Sie sind beide weg und ich bin es Schuld!", sagte Lily. James und Sirius starrten sie perplex an.

„DU?", fragten sie unisono. Lily nickte.

„Ich hab sie vergrault…alle Beide. Ich hab mich nicht mit Ashley ausgesprochen… Ich hab Remus diese furchtbaren Sachen an den Kopf geworfen und ich habe-"

„Du hast dich in mich verliebt.", sagte James plötzlich enttäuscht. Lily nickte. „Nichts von all dem wäre passiert, wenn du dich nicht in mich verliebt hättest.", fügte er hinzu. Lily nickte kleinlaut. „Peter sucht dich.", sagte James. Sirius nickte und stand auf.

„Ich geh ihn suchen!"

„Nicht das ihr euch verpasst.", sagte Lily abwesend. Es war ihre Schuld. Alles ihre Schuld. Sirius verließ den Raum. Träumte sie?

James sah sie lange an. Hing lange seinen Gedanken nach. „Du bist nicht schuld.", sagte er schließlich. „Und das sage ich nicht, weil ich dich liebe, sondern weil du einfach keine Schuld hast. Niemand hat Schuld. Auch Remus nicht. Er kann nichts dafür, dass er ist was er ist. Ich werde jetzt die Heiler holen, okay? Denk darüber nach.", sagte er ruhig. Lily nickte und log. Untypisches Zeichen für Lily. Miss Ehrlich. Lily hörte ihm nicht zu, sie hörte nur, wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss und hatte einen Entschluss, einen Entschluss, der sie weinen ließ, einen Entschluss, der ihr schwer fiel, einen Entschluss…

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Sirius, du hättest besser auf sie aufpassen müssen. Man lässt doch keine Mädchen zu Werwölfen laufen, wenn man nicht weiß, welcher Tag ist! Das war so herzergreifend dämlich von dir! Du hast sie in solche Gefahr gebracht!", schrie James vor dem Zimmer.

„Geht es hier um Lily oder um Ashley?", fragte Sirius nur.

„Es geht um beide Sirius! Du hättest sie nicht gehen lassen sollen! Du hättest besser aufpassen müssen! Es ist ganz alleine deine Schuld."

Stille. „Nein Sirius, nein, ist es nicht. Hör nicht auf das, was ich gesagt hab. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sie ist so unglücklich. Es ist so angespannt, ich weiß nicht, was ich rede. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", sagte James plötzlich sofort. Lily hatte die Augen aufgerissen und lauschte dem Wutausbruch der folgen würde.

Es folgte keiner. „Wir sehn uns.", sagte Sirius nur kalt.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Sie hatte seit zwei Tagen diesen Entschluss gefasst, aber noch nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen, er kam jeden Tag, war immer bei ihr, Sirius kam oft vorbei, aber er war nicht gesprächig. Es wurde zwar besser, aber das Bild schien auch ihm nicht aus dem Kopf zu gehen. James versuchte dagegen immer wieder die Stimmung zu lockern, es wurde schon krampfhaft. Er sah sie, seufzte und setzte ein Strahlen auf, das nur gespielt sein konnte. Er dachte immer, sie schlief, aber er täuschte sich.

Jetzt saß er auf ihrem Bett und versuchte sie abzulenken. Sie „dachte zu viel nach", so meinte er. Lily setzte sich auf. Jetzt oder nie.

„James?", unterbrach sie sein Geplapper. Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Können wir reden?", fragte sie und kämpfte hier schon gegen die Tränen an, weil sie wusste, was kommen würde.

„Was ist los?", fragte er lächelnd. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„James… James ich brauche Zeit… Ich muss jetzt alleine gehen.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. James sah sie forschend an.

„Hä? Was meinst du?", fragte er. Er sah sie an. Ein deprimierter Blick, verletzt, traurig. Niedergeschlagen. …verloren. Lily atmete tief durch.

„Ich merke, wie ich dich mit runter ziehe…ich will das nicht, James. James, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen. James, ich will dich nicht mit runter ziehen. Ich weiß, dass ich es tue und ich weiß auch, dass du zwanghaft versuchst, die Stimmung aufzulockern, und du wirst daran verzweifeln, weil die Stimmung bei mir nicht zu lockern ist. Ich muss das alleine schaffen. Du kannst mir dabei nicht helfen. Niemand kann dabei helfen. Ich muss damit alleine fertig werden. Wir sollten uns wirklich trennen."

James starrte auf den Boden. Es sah aus, als würde er gleich weinen. Es sah aus, als würde er schreien. „Nein Lily, nicht wir trennen uns…du trennst dich.", sagte er nur. Er stand von ihrem Bett auf und schritt benommen zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns am ersten September bei der Arbeit Evans.", sagte er dann hart. Er war weg.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Sie hörte James Stimme, sie hörte Sirius Stimme, dann hörte sie Schritte. Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet. James? Sirius? Hoffentlich war es Sirius? Besser, hoffentlich was es Ashley, die sie anlächelte und ihr sagte, es war nur ein Traum.

„Was machst du nur Lily?", fragte Sirius ernst und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Lily sah mit weit ausgerissenen Augen auf die Decke. Nicht weinen. Niemals weinen. Sirius sah sie erwartend an.

„Denkst du, es ist leicht?", fragte sie erstickt und schluckte, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals löste sich nicht. Schlimmer, er wurde größer. So, wie ihre Tränen mehr wurden. Oder so, wie sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

„Ja, denn du bist auf der sicheren Seite!"

„Sirius! Ich merke es! Er ist unglücklich gewesen! Er ist unglücklich meinetwegen gewesen!"

„Denkst du, jetzt ist es besser?"

„Er kann sich nach einem Mädchen umsuchen, dass kein nervliches Frack ist, weil sie gehört und gesehen hat, wie ihre Freundin zerfleischt wurde!"

„Aber er will dich!"

„Du hast ihn mitbekommen in den letzten Tagen!"

Sirius schwieg eine Weile. „Ich kann so nicht mit dir befreundet sein Lily. Das weißt du. Du brichst ihm das Herz.", flüsterte Sirius. Lily nickte.

„Ich weiß…", sagte sie. Er umarmte sie, küsste sie auf die Wange und löste sich schwer schluckend von ihr.

„Wir sehen uns… Evans.", er sagte es sanfter, er sagte es bedauernd. Lily saß nur still da und weinte.

Es war schwer.

Es war vorbei.

Es tat weh.

Es war brutal.

Kapitel 1, Geschichtshauptteil: It's one year ago…

„Evans, du hast eine Eule bekommen!", sagte James mit emotionsloser Stimme. Lily sah ihn nicht an, tippte nur mit ihrem schlanken Zeigefinger auf einen Platz auf ihrem Schreibtisch. James legte den Brief hin und setzte sich wieder in seinen Teil im Büro.

War es Zufall gewesen, dass die beiden ein Büro mit Sirius teilten? War es Willkür gewesen? War es Schicksal? Es interessierte ihn nicht. Er hasste ihren Duft nach Erdbeeren, weil er ihn so liebte, sie trug ihn erst seit einem Jahr. Sie hatte einen neuen Duft, seit sie ihn verlassen hatte und so lange er jeden Tag ihre roten, wunderbaren, geschmeidigen und im Licht golden leuchtende Haare sah, konnte er sie nicht vergessen.

Nein, nein James, sie hat nur Haare, so wie du und Sirius auch, schalt er sich selber. Du hasst Erdbeeren einfach, das hat nichts mit ihr zu tun, meckerte er weiter mit sich selbst.

„Maul halten", murrte James sich selber zu als er sich über seine Unterlagen beugte.

Es war schwer für ihn, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er ständig nur Lilys Gesicht vor Augen hatte, obwohl er ja gar nicht wissen konnte, wie ihr Gesicht jetzt aussah, sie weigerte sich strickt, ihn anzusehen. Es war schwer für ihn, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er ständig ihren Duft in der Nase hatte.

Lily öffnete den Brief…Evans DU TROTTEL, zeterte seine Innere Stimme sofort. Er hörte unterdrücktes Schluchzen von Lilys Tisch. James sah auf, Lily hatte ihren Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben und weinte auf ihre Unterlagen.

„Was ist los Evans?", fragte er bemüht ruhig. Lily schien nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Er ging um seinen Tisch herum und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Gedenkensfeier für Ashley Smith.

Oh.

Wieder spielte sich in seinem Kopf ein Film ab.

Ein runder Vollmond. Ein Heulen. Ein Werwolf. Eine weinende Lily. Sirius geht weg. Lily macht mit ihm Schluss. Lily schluchzt gegen seine Brust und schüttelt den Kopf. Lily liegt in seinen Armen ohnmächtig und ihre Hand baumelt an seiner Seite herunter. Lily macht mit ihm Schluss. Remus steht vor der schlafenden Lily und sieht ihn scheu an. Remus schließt leise die Tür hinter sich. Ein Sarg wird zu einem Grab getragen. Lily sitzt weinend bei Mrs Smith und Mr Smith. Er ist nur als Besucher geladen. Ashleys Leiche wird von einem Umhang auf seinen Befehl ummantelt. Lily macht mit ihm Schluss. Sirius und er streiten sich. Er wirft Sirius an den Kopf, Ashley nicht genug beschützt zu haben. Sirius rammt seine Faust gegen seinen Kiefer. Lily schluchzte haltlos in seinen Armen. Lily…Sirius…Ashley…Remus…Lily…

Wieder, wie jedes Mal, wenn er an die Nacht dachte oder an die Tage danach.

Oh.

Gedenkensfeier für Ashley Smith.

Er legte den Brief zurück in Lilys Hand und geht um den Tisch zu seinem Platz. Lily schluchzte immer noch in ihre Unterlagen. James schickte ihr mit seinem Zauberstab ein Taschentuch rüber und hörte, wie sie sich die Nase putzte.

„…hat man dir keine Einladung geschickt?", fragte sie zitternd. Das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahr, das sie so mit ihm sprach. Nicht abweisend oder kalt. Es war eine gefühlvolle Stimme. James atmete tief durch.

„Ich dachte, man würde sie dir nach Hause schicken. Ich hab sie gestern bekommen. Ich werde nicht kommen.", sagte er leise. Sie würde explodieren.

„WAS?", sie sah auf. Sie war blass, lief sie seit einem Jahr so blass durch die Welt? In ihren Augen reflektierte das Licht und sie sah ihn zornfunkelnd an. „Wie, du kommst nicht? Wie…wie kannst du nur? Warum kommst du nicht?"

„Weil ich arbeiten musst. Sirius geht hin."

„DAS IST MIR EGAL! DU WARST DABEI! WILLST DU WIE REMUS EINEN AUF UNWISSEND MACHEN? DU KANNST DOCH NICHT NICHT KOMMEN! WIE- WIE KANNST DU NUR! ICH DACHTE DU WÄRST…", sie schluckte. Die Tür ging auf und Sirius schlurfte in den Raum hinein.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder? Hat er es gewagt, dich um einen Tacker zu fragen?", fragte er genervt, als er sah, dass Lily und James sich stritten.

„Er wird nicht kommen! Hast du es gewusst?", fuhr Lily ihn an. Sirius schloss die Augen. Er sah weder Lily noch James an.

„Wohin wird er nicht kommen?", fragte er genervt. Nein, er hatte keine Ahnung davon.

„Er wird nicht zu der Feier kommen! Er hat ihren Mord gesehen, er hat meinen Mord verhindert und er wird nicht zu dieser verdammten Feier kommen! Er MUSS doch kommen! Er… er war…", Lily verstummte und weinte wieder. Sirius sah zu James.

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie, du wirst nicht kommen?", fragte er um Beherrschung ringend. James zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde nicht kommen im Sinne von ich werde nicht kommen. Ich muss arbeiten.", Sirius sah ihn nicht an, sondern musterte Lily. Sie schien vor Zorn zu sprühen.

„Warum kommst du nicht? Chef wird dir frei geben, für eine Gedenkensfeier…", sagte Sirius ruhig. Lily hingegen hätte sich am liebsten auf James gestürzt. Ihn zu Boden geworfen und in die nächsten Jahrhunderte gehext.

„Aber ich arbeite. Damit Schluss, das kannst du doch so gut, oder?", James sah Lily herausfordernd an, doch diese senkte ihren Blick wieder. Musste er darauf herum reiten? Dachte er etwa, sie vermisse ihn nicht? Dachte er, es wäre ihr leicht gefallen? Dachte er wirklich, sie würde ihn nicht lieben?

„Ja…du hast Recht Potter…damit kenne ich mich aus."

„Leute…es ist ein Jahr her. Könntet ihr nicht einfach versuchen-"

„Nein Sirius. Ich hab es dir schon tausend Mal erklärt, fang nicht schon wieder damit an."

„Ich wollte grad sagen, es hat keinen Sinn Black."

„Du alleine hast es sinnlos gemacht!"

„Wirfst du mir jetzt vor, dass ich dich nicht durch eine emotionale Hölle gehen lassen wollte?"

„Jah! Lily! Ich wollte durch diese Hölle gehen! Ich wollte mit dir dadurch!"

„Das ist Schwachsinn!"

„Ja! Das hast du mir bereits erklärt!"

„Ich hab doch nur-"

„Nicht gewollt, dass es mir schlecht geht, alles klar Evans. Du bist wohl nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich jetzt, ohne dich, viel schlechter dran bin!"

„Du machst diese Unterhaltung sinnlos, weil wir beide völlig verschiedene Menschen sind! Ich bereue keine Sekunde, wo ich dich endlich los war! Kein Wunder! Du solltest mir Dankbar sein, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen und hab dich gehen lassen!"

James sah sie versteinert an. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, was sie sagen wollte. Gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihm praktisch vermittelt, dass sie ihn gar nicht vermisste. Kein Wunder, dass er dachte, sie würde ihn nicht vermissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

iVerdammt, nein! Nein James! Ich vermisse dich! Ich vermisse dich so sehr und bereue jede Sekunde ohne dich! James… Bitte, sei nicht böse auf mich! Ich vermisse dich! Wir…wir können neu anfangen! Ohne Remus und ohne Ashley! Wir können ganz neu anfangen! Wir können für immer zusammen sein. James, ich liebe dich doch so!"/i

Kein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, doch ihre Lippen waren geschlossen. James drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz. Sirius schickte ihm und ihr tausend böse Blicke. Keiner sprach mehr, es herrschte tiefes Schweigen, es hielt an, bis die Tür aufging.

„Brr, boah Leute, ist euch nicht kalt? Hier drin herrschen bestimmt Minus-Temperaturen.", sagte Frank Longbottom. Lily und James funkelten sich an während Sirius versuchte, bemüht ruhig, Franks Fragen zu beantworten. „Okay, bis dann Leute…ich sag dem Hausmeister Bescheid, dass hier drin Durchzug herrscht. Mann, seit ihr Hexen und Zauberer oder seit ihr Hexen und Zauberer?", Frank grinste sie an. James hätte ihn am liebsten getreten. Richtig fest.

„Leute, hört mir jetzt ganz genau zu! Ich mach das nicht mehr mit! Ihr beide, ihr wart zusammen, ihr habt Schluss gemacht-"

„SIE hat Schluss gemacht!"

„Ihr habt Schluss gemacht und jetzt seid ihr wieder auf altem Niveau. Ich hasse es, euch das sagen zu müssen, aber ich wechsle' das Büro, wenn ihr so weiter macht. Dann bekommt ihr jemanden hier rein, der von all dem nichts weiß und versucht euch zu versöhnen! Wollt ihr das? Ich will es nicht! Entweder, ihr benehmt euch jetzt wie normale Menschen, oder ich mach es wirklich so!", fauchte Sirius, James' Kommentar ließ er vollkommen unbeachtet.

Lily und James sahen ihn trotzig an, nickten aber brav. „Und wenn wir jetzt nicht lieb sind, kommt der Nikolaus nicht!", grinste James noch. Sirius nickte ernst. Lily schwieg. Sie sah niemanden an, sie sprach weder mit Sirius noch mit James.

Sie vermisste ihn so sehr.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Und so verging die Zeit, die Gedenkfeier würde heute stattfinden. Lily würde hingehen, Sirius auch. James äußerte sich nicht mehr zu diesem Thema. Das Klima im Büro war so angespannt, wie es nur sein konnte. Lily sprach nicht mehr, sie weinte oft und nur James sah es. James beobachtete sie. Vermisste sie.

Sie trug nur schwarz, Sirius sah sie von weitem an. Er vermisste sie auch, aber auf eine ganz andere Weise als James. Er vermisste ihr Lachen und wie sie sich immer darum gekümmert hatte, ob irgendwer Kummer hatte. Sie war auch oft für ihn da gewesen. Aber so konnte sie das nicht. Sie unterhielt sich mit iihren/i Eltern.

Es war ein Jahr her. Ein ganz langes Jahr. Er hatte so viel verloren. Er hatte so viel nicht vergessen. Konnte es nicht. Er erinnerte sich immer noch daran, wie sie gerochen hatte. Wie sie geweint und gelacht hatte und er erinnerte sich an ihre Art, ihr Haar zu verzwirbeln. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Brüste und er erinnerte sich an ihre Lippen.

Er vergaß nichts. Konnte nicht. Wollte nicht. Und Lily erinnerte ihn noch mehr an sie. Sie war wie sie, nur rothaarig. Sie war ein Teil, der schönsten Zeit seines Lebens. Und jetzt war sie weg. Einfach so. Alle beide sogar. Die beiden wichtigsten Menschen waren weg. James war nur noch da. Remus und Ashley und Lily waren weg. Er hatte nur noch James und Peter.

„Hey Lily.", sagte er dumpf. Lily sah ihn scheu an.

„Hey."

„Na…wie geht es dir so?"

„…ganz gut."

„Okay… Hör zu, das… dass das im Büro nicht angenehm für euch zwei ist, kann ich mir vorstellen, aber ihr solltet trotzdem versuchen, euch ein bisschen zu beherrschen. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, stellen die anderen Fragen und wenn sie Fragen stellen, müssen wir antworten und wenn wir antworten… Ich will es nicht jeden Tag unter die Nase gerieben bekommen, verstehst du? Ich vermisse sie. Aber ich vermisse sie leise, okay? Tu mir den Gefallen. Provozier ihn nicht und lass dich nicht provozieren.", er sah sie so flehentlich an, sie konnte gar nichts anderes tun als den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken und zu nicken. Sirius sah sie dankbar an und drückte sie an sich.

„Ich vermisse euch so.", flüsterte sie. Er nickte.

„Wir vermissen dich auch Lily. Aber ich denke, wenn ihr noch lange so weiter macht, wird da irgendwann nichts mehr sein, was man vermissen kann… Zwing ihn nicht, dich zu hassen. Er liebt dich Lily. Er liebt dich und will dich nicht hassen.", sie schluckte wieder. Ein hartnäckiger Kloß in ihrem Hals. Fast so dickköpfig wie James.

„Ich vermisse isie/i und iihn/i.", sagte sie leise. Sirius ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Wenn ich nicke, lüge ich Lily. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich ihn vermisse. Ich vermisse sein altes ich. Das, das ich in den fünf Jahren davor kennen gelernt habe. Aber diesen Remus vermisse ich nicht. Nein."

„Ich träume von ihr… sehr oft, ich träume, dass das letzte Jahr nur ein Traum war… Dann wache ich auf und stelle fest, dass ich weine und weiß im ersten Moment nicht mal, warum… Sirius? Wann hört es auf? Wann ist dieses Bild denn nur weg? Es ist in meinem Kopf und es geht nicht weg… ich sehe es, wenn ich die Augen schließe. Es wird immer stärker…", sie spürte, wie eine Träne über ihre Wange lief. Sirius hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg und sah sie ein paar Sekunden einfach nur an. Dann nickte er und drückte sie wieder an sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann es weg geht. Ich seh es selber noch jede Nacht. Aber bei mir kommst du noch hinzu. Du schluchzt und du tobst und du weinst und du flehst und ich höre isein/i Heulen. Mitten in der Nacht werd ich wach und bin schweißgebadet, ich schleich in James' Zimmer hör ihm zu, wie er atmet. Lily. Ich hab Angst um ihn. Die Menschen, die mir viel bedeuten sterben oder ziehen weg oder hören auf, mit mir zu reden. Urplötzlich wendet sich mein Leben. So war es schon immer. Ich hab Angst um James. Wenn ich ihn verliere…er ist mein Freund…mein bester Freund. Ich habe keinen besseren Freund und auch nie einen gehabt. Er ist meine Familie, seit seine Eltern gestorben sind.", er drückte die Augen zusammen. Nicht weinen. Niemals weinen.

„Sirius…ich würde gerne…ich würde so gerne bei euch sein, bei euch sitzen, mit euch lachen… aber ich habe es mir abgewöhnt iwirklich/i zu lachen… oder zu lächeln oder zu grinsen. Aber glaub mir… ich wäre so gerne bei euch."

„Aber Lily, so geht es nicht. Nicht wenn du und er so seid. Nicht, wenn ihr nicht dieselbe Luft atmen könnt, ohne euch zu beleidigen…euch zu verletzen… so kann ich das nicht und so kann er das nicht…könntest du es denn so?", fragte er ernst, drückte sie dabei immer noch ganz fest. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte leise.

„Dann…dann heißt es ab morgen wieder Lily/Sirius? Wer ist das?", fragte Lily leise. Sirius nickte. Er tat es nicht gerne und er hasste sich dafür.

„Ja Lily…"

„Vielleicht…vielleicht können wir heute Abend noch…noch Freunde sein? …so wie früher?", fragte Lily zaghaft gegen seine Schulter. Sirius nickte und küsste sie scheu auf die Wange. Hatte er das letzte Mal bei Ashley gemacht. Es fühlte sich gut an…nicht halb sogut wie bei Ashley….aber gut.

„Dann sind wir heute Freunde… so wie früher.", sagte er um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das gesagt hatte. Lily lächelte leicht und nickte. „So wie früher.", murmelte Sirius noch einmal. Dann ließ er Lily los.

Und auf einmal war alles wie früher. Lily und er, James fehlte noch, dann wären sie wieder da gewesen, das Dreamteam, das Chaostrio, die drei Musketiere… besser, sie wären Lily, James und Sirius gewesen…sie wären Freunde gewesen.

„Und…was machst du in der Freizeit?", fragte er scheu. Lily sah ihn finster an.

„Freizeit? Was ist das?", fragte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Na ja, du arbeitest doch nicht den ganzen Tag in der Aurorenzentrale."

„Ja…ich muss aber, um meine Miete zu bezahlen, einen Nebenjob in so einer Fastfoodkette annehmen…"

„Was? Was für ne Wohnung hast du denn?", fragte Sirius entsetzt. Sie lebte entweder in einem überteuerten Kleiderschrank oder in einer Villa.

„Ich habe mir vor kurzem ein Penthaus gemietet…hat einen tollen Ausblick…wenn du dich mal loseisen kannst, kannst du mal vorbei kommen. Also…nur wenn du willst…", sie sah zur Seite.

„Doch, klar. Wir müssen dann nur aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht verpassen. Wenn du ja noch nebenbei arbeiten musst…", er lächelte sie an.

„Ich hab mittwochs immer frei… und am Montag. Dienstags muss ich immer die Treppen putzen und donnerstags, freitags und Samstag muss ich arbeiten. Sonntags hab ich in der Aurorenzentrale die Nachtschicht.", zählte Lily auf.

„Montags hab ich Nachtschicht und mittwochs zieh ich mit James durch die Stadt… sonst hab ich abends meistens frei…", sagte er. Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Genieße jeden Augenblick. Es ist schrecklich…aber wenn ich die Wohnung behalten will…", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Die Unsicherheit von eben war weg. Sie zitterte nicht mehr, weinte nicht mehr. Er schien sich auch gefasst zu haben.

„Wir werden sehen Lily. Wir sehen uns ja sowieso immer im Büro, oder? Wir finden schon einen Termin.", er grinste sie an und legte einen Arm um sie. Er war so viel erwachsener geworden, so viel ruhiger. Das alles hatte ihn verändert, und gerade in diesem Moment wurde Lily bewusst, wie sehr.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Hier sind die Unterlagen die du gebraucht hast.", sagte Lily bemüht kalt. James sah nicht auf, tippte nur mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seinen Schreibtisch. Lily ließ die Papiere fallen und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. In dem Moment, als sie auf ihre eigenen Unterlagen schaute, sah James auf und beobachtete, wie ihre Haare wie ein Schleier um ihr Gesicht fielen.

Er sah auf die Pergamente, die sie eben abgelegt hatte und bekam gar nicht mit, wie sie aufsah und ihn sehnsüchtig betrachtete. So lange, bis die Tür aufging und Sirius reinstolperte.

„Au! JA doch! Celine! Ich warne dich!", er verzog sein Gesicht und machte die Tür zu, etwas, was sich nach einem Buch anhörte, knallte von außen gegen das Holz. „Puh…Weiber…", murmelte Sirius und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich vermute, Celine hat von Sandy Wind bekommen?", fragte James grinsend. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ging vermutlich um, den Kratzern nach zumindest, Maria.", Lily blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf und sah Sirius fragend an. James und Sirius sahen sie sprachlos an. Sirius nickte.

„Woher weißt du das Lily?", fragte Sirius. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nennen wir es „Weibliche Intuition" Sirius.", grinste sie frech und senkte ihren Blick wieder. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

„Sirius, ich muss kurz los, ich bin wahrscheinlich nicht zum Abendessen da…", informierte James und stand auf. Sirius musterte ihn und sah kurz scheu zu Lily.

„Date?", fragte er. James fixierte einen Moment Lilys Gesicht, welches nicht mehr zu erkennen war, weil sie sich zu tief über ihre Unterlagen beugte, dass es aussah, als ob sie versuche, sich die Wirbelsäule zu brechen.

„Nein, Besprechung mit Chef.", sagte er schließlich. Sirius hätte schwören können, dass Lily leise aufatmete. James sah ihn etwas beklommen an. Sirius wusste, dass er keine Dates hatte. Dass er ihr hinterher hing. Dass er sie vermisste.

James packte seine Jacke und verließ den Raum.

„Das war Absicht oder?", fragte sie und sah auf.

„Was war Absicht?"

„Du hast ihn absichtlich gefragt, um mir zu beweisen, dass er mich vermisst."

„Hast du wirklich den Atem angehalten?", fragte er neckend.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!", sagte sie hochmütig.

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.", tadelte Sirius sie. Plötzlich sackten Lilys Arme weg und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht.

„Also, du solltest nicht alles, was ich sage, persönlich nehmen.", sagte Sirius. Lily schluchzte nur. Sirius stand auf und ging zu ihr, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ich hab wirklich gedacht, er sagt ja… Auch wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre… Ich hab wirklich gedacht, er würde zur Not auch nur ja sagen, um mich zu verletzen…", schluchzte sie. Sirius hätte sich am liebsten getreten. Sie zitterte leicht.

„Tut mir leid… ich lass mir demnächst was anderes Einfallen, um dir irgendwelche Sachen zu beweisen, die du mir eh glaubst…", versprach er. Lily schüttelte nur hektisch den Kopf.

„Nein…nein, das war dumm von mir. Ich hab mich nur erschrocken…", sagte sie und atmete durch. Ihr Atem zitterte noch ein wenig, doch sie konnte wenigstens aufhören zu weinen. Sirius drückte sie an sich. Okay, das machte er nicht noch mal. Er wollte sie ja nicht verschrecken.

„Also…ich hab mir überlegt, ich könnte dich ja am Dienstag besuchen, wir putzen zusammen die Treppen und dann gehen wir was trinken oder so…", versuchte er sie aufzuheitern. Lily wusch sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte wieder lächelnd.

„Gute Idee…dann hab ich weniger Arbeit…", grinste sie dann triumphierend. Sirius nickte als Bestätigung und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und James betrat den Raum wieder.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal auch meine Unterlagen mitnehmen…", überlegte er in Sirius' Richtung grinsend. Sirius nickte ihm zu und tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Jetzt bin ich aber weg…", James fasste sich an den Kopf, dann an die Arme, dann an den Bauch, er tatstete seine Beine ab und grinste Sirius an. „Alles drin, alles dran, alles drum.", er sah zur Sicherheit noch einmal an sich herunter und nickte. „Auf in die Schlacht Soldat!", grinste er in den Spiegel an der Wand und grinste Sirius noch einmal an. Der sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Dann war James wieder verschwunden.

„Was geht denn mit dem ab?", fragte er Lily leicht besorgt. Lily grinste ihn nur an.

„Er ist wie immer…das war knapp würde ich sagen…", sagte sie. Sirius nickte.

„Jap…ich denke, wenn er einige Dinge wüsste, würde er ganz anders über mich denken…"

„Und welche Dinge?"

„Zum Beispiel, dass wir beide uns treffen wollen…"

„Wäre für ihn etwas wie Hochverrat, oder?", fragte Lily nachdenklich. Wieder nickte Sirius.

„Schlimmer wahrscheinlich. Lily, er vermisst dich wirklich sehr. Er hat keine Dates mehr."

„Hast du erwähnt Sirius. Ich vermisse ihn auch aber…aber ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammen sein."

„Weshalb? Es geht dir besser, oder? Du würdest ihn nicht mehr mit runter ziehen."

„Doch…Sirius…es geht mir nicht besser."

„Wenn James bei dir ist, bist du nicht allein!"

„Sirius! Sieh es ein! Es ist zu spät! Es ist vorbei! Ich habe es beendet und ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung."

„Aber du würdest sie gerne rückgängig machen!", bestand er. Das konnte nicht einmal Lily leugnen.

„Ja, aber es ist gut so. Er…er ist eine Erinnerung…eine gute und eine schlechte zugleich. Sirius, er ist eine Erinnerung an die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens. Könntest du so mit ihm zusammen sein?", fragte sie. Sirius verzog das Gesicht, runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte sich geekelt.

„Ich könnte nie mit ihm zusammen sein weil ich nicht schwul bin Lily. Und weil …ich fände es besser, wenn wir selbst dann einfach nur Freunde blieben…er ist nicht mein Typ.", sagte Sirius grinsend. Lily sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Nicht zu fassen. Wir reden über ein ernstes Thema, dass eine meiner wichtigsten, lebensverändernden Entscheidungen betrifft und du machst Scherze!", sie sah wütend auf ihre Unterlagen und strich einen Satz durch, fügte an einer anderen Ecke drei Wörter hinzu und schob das Blatt Sirius zu. „Unterschreib das!", sagte sie, als würde sie mit James reden, kalt. Wütend. Und doch emotionslos.

„Sein nicht böse Lily. Ich kann einfach nicht…hör zu, ich will nur nicht, dass wir uns in einer dieser verkrampften Situationen wieder finden, in der du dich immer mit James siehst. Natürlich ist dieses Thema ernst, das bezweifelt niemand, ich erst Recht nicht.", sagte er sanft. Lily sah ihn nicht an. „Sieh mich an Lily.", sagte er. Lily sah ihm schwach in die Augen.

„Glaub mir Sirius, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich wieder zu ihm gehen…mich um ihn bemühen, aber es hat keinen Sinn…nicht für mich.", sagte sie. Sirius nickte. Er verstand es, hatte es endlich verstanden.

Endlich hatte er den Sinn hinter der Trennung verstanden, den zweiten Sinn, den hinterrangigen Sinn. Sie wollte vergessen. Alles vergessen. Umso schlimmer war es für sie, wenn sie diese lebende Erinnerung immer, jeden Tag, auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu sehen bekam.

Kapitel 2, Hauptgeschichtsteil: It's like Hell

James und Lily saßen an ihren Schreibtischen, als Sirius von einer Besprechung mit dem Chef zurückkam. Er ließ seine Schultern hängen, er sah aus, als wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung. Er war irgendwie blass.

Sie hatten beide aufgesehen, durch ihre Gewohnheit geleitet, hatten sie zuerst einen flüchtigen Blick auf den anderen geworfen, also starrten sie sich für ein paar Sekunden in ihre stumpfen, glanzlosen Augen. Sie ähnelten den strahlenden Augen des letzten Jahres so wenig. Ein kräftiger Stich durchfuhr Lilys Herz und sie wandte sich schnell ab.

„Was ist passiert Sirius?", fragte James, enttäuscht, dass sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen wollte. Tatsache war, sie wollte schon, aber hätte sie es getan, hätte er in ihre Augen sehen können (logischerweise… bin heute wieder selten intelligent…) und was er da gesehen hätte, wäre nicht gut gewesen…nicht für sie.

Liebe.

„Sie haben Regulus gefunden.", sagte er nur niedergeschlagen. Lily legte den Kopf schief und James schloss die Augen und nickte. „Er war tot…starr vor Schreck, haben sie gesagt.", Lily sah ihn mitleidig an. „Besser für ihn. Lieber bin ich tot als ein Todesser und ein Black.", fügte Sirius leicht grimmig hinzu. Lily sah ihn fragend an. „Ja, ich weiß Evans, ich bin auch so ein Black, aber mich haben sie unehrenhaft aus der Familie entlassen.", sagte er leicht grinsend.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen Sirius?", fragte James. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was sollte ich machen? Ich bin kein Black mehr. Ich bin kein richtiger Black mehr."

„Aber er war dein Bruder!"

„Prongs-"

Lily wollte gerade auf den Boden sehen, als James Hand mit einem surrenden Geräusch auf die Schreibtischplatte vor ihm knallte.

„Nenn mich nie wieder so! Das ist vorbei Sirius! Er ist weg! Er soll zur Hölle fahren!", schrie James. Lily keuchte leise auf, ihre Augen flogen zu James. Er sah in diesem Moment zu ihr. Augenkontakt, fast eine ganze Minute sah sie in seine Augen.

Braun…gaaanz braun. So schön braun. Nein! Lily! Du musst sofort wegschauen! Er sieht es sonst, schalt sie sich. Nein, das durfte er nicht sehen. Was sie für ihn empfand, wenn er richtig hinsah, würde er es sehen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Er atmete enttäuscht ein und schloss die Augen.

Eine Eule flog durch das Fenster, sie sah zerzaust aus, irgendwie krank, sie wäre bestimmt weiß wie eine Wand gewesen, hätte sie eine Hautfarbe gehabt, irgendetwas an ihrer Art sagte Lily das zumindest. Sie ließ einen Zettel fallen, der innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden aufbrannte und rief:

„Alle raus aus dem Gebäude, los, zack! Wir haben einen Einsatz, die haben 'ne Geisel!"

James und Sirius packten ihre Zauberstäbe, Lily sprang auf und dirigierte die Umhänge und Mäntel hinter sich her. Alles dabei? Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, das Licht erlosch von alleine. Der Gang war grell erleuchtet, im Gegensatz zum Büro. Das war auch erst der zweite Einsatz von Lily. Sirius und James waren schon öfter für ein paar Tage weg gewesen.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Lily öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, sie stünde vor einem großen Baum. Es waren nur James Augen, die sie ernst ansahen. Er hielt ihr seine Hand vor den Mund und die Nase. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich wütend anfahren, als sie sah, an wen sie sich hier gerade anschlichen.

Hinter ein paar niedrigen Büschen stand ein kleiner, verängstigter Mann mit einer piepsigen Stimme, umgeben von drei oder vier Todessern, die dennoch ständig beteuerte, dass sie niemals auf die dunkle Seite wechseln würde.

Peter.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Sag und jetzt endlich, was zwischen Potter und dem kleinen Schlammblut läuft! Wir werden dir nichts tun, wenn du es uns nur sagst!", zischte eine laute Stimme. Ein Todesser.

„Nein, ich verrate meine Freunde nicht!"

„Dann haben wir keinen Gebrauch mehr für dich!", sagte die Stimme kalt. Peter ließ ein erschrockenes Quicken verlauten, nickte dennoch.

„Tut was ihr wollt. Ich bin kein Verräter.", sagte er bemüht tapfer. James zählte an den Fingern die Sekunden. Ein Todesser erhob den Zauberstab. James erhob seinen eigenen und gab Sirius ein Zeichen. Der Todesser öffnete den Mund.

„Avada K-"

„Expilliarmus!", schrie James. Der Zauberstab des Todessers flog in seine Hand und James schockte ihn. Von allen Seiten stürmten Auroren aus den Büschen. Lily lief gedeckt zu Peter.

„Peter! Ist alles okay?", fragte sie besorgt. Peter nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. Dann schubste er Lily zur Seite.

Obwohl alles so schnell ging, kam es Lily vor, als würde die Zeit in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Der grüne Strahl schoss auf Peter zu, der sie zur Seite geschubst hatte. Seine entsetzten Augen, er sackte zusammen, fiel auf den Boden. Der Todesser, der den Fluch abgefeuert hatte, ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Um sie herum herrschte Chaos. Er rannte weg. Ganz langsam. James sah zu Lily, sah zu Peter. Sirius sah zu James.

„Nein.", hauchte Lily. Weite Augen. Bebende Lippen. Zitternder Körper. Tränen. Alles, nichts, mehr, weniger, Zeit, Feuer, Wasser, Eis, Luft. Alles war still geworden. Todesser lagen geschockt um sie herum. Lily starrte nur auf die Leiche neben ihr.

Sirius und James näherten sich. Ein Held. Zwei Helden. James und Peter, Freunde, Helden. Ja. Die Beiden hatten ihr das Leben gerettet. Einer lebte. James nahm sie in den Arm. Sie solle weggucken, sagte er. Genau wie Sirius in der Nacht. Er war blass. Sie schaute aber nicht ihn an, sondern Peter. Der, der für sie gestorben war.

Sirius legte seinen Unhang über Peter. Es war vorbei. Als Held gestorben. Gestorben für sie.

„Sieh nicht hin Lily.", versuchte James mit brüchiger Stimme zu sagen. Für Lily war klar, dass er gerade die Menschen verlor, die er noch hatte. Er hatte nur noch Sirius. Ihretwegen. Er hätte so viele Menschen, wenn sie nicht wäre. Er hätte Ashley und Remus und Peter und Sirius.

Jetzt waren nur noch drei Menschen da, die sich an die schreckliche Nacht erinnern konnten.

„Es ging so schnell…ich konnte nichts tun James. Ich schwöre es dir, ich konnte nichts tun!", stammelte Lily. James nickte.

„Ich weiß.", und in diesem Moment, wurde Lily voll und ganz bewusst, dass sie sich liebten. Das er sie liebte und das sie ihn liebte. Das es einfach so war. Im Prinzip ganz unkompliziert, einfach Liebe. Tiefe, wahre Liebe. „Ich weiß, dass du nichts tun konntest." Und sie sahen sich in die Augen.

Dann küsste er sie, ganz sachte und fast schon verlegen. Lily vergaß sich in diesem Kuss. Es war wild und doch so zärtlich, sie glaubte, einfach zu zerspringen. Sie berührte ganz sachte seine Wange, als ihr bewusst wurde, wer er war.

James. Ihr Ex-Freund. Lange her. Die Nacht. Das war nicht gut. Sie musste sofort aufhören. Sie drückte ihn von sich. „Gott, scheiße, nein Potter!", sagte sie. James schüttelte sich kurz und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Verdammt. Nein!", er trat gegen einen Baumstumpf. Sirius zuckte zusammen. Lily deutete auf Peter und die Todesser.

„Bringen…bringen wir sie weg.", sagte sie leise. Sirius nickte. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen von ihm wurden sie in die Lüfte gehoben.

„Sirius, ich komm gleich nach.", sagte James. Lily sah auf den Boden.

Verdammt.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Das pochende Gefühl in ihren Ohren ließ wieder nach. Sie war gerade vom Mungo zum Auroreneinsatzbüro appariert. Das Licht im Büro blendete sie ein wenig.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Sirius sie. Lily sah ihn nicht an.

„Lily! Ich rede mit dir!"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mich umarmt, wir sind uns näher gekommen, Sirius, ich liebe ihn. Mehr als alles. Er liebt mich auch! Ich weiß es. Es tut weh Sirius. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich hab mich einfach nur kurz vergessen.", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Lily, hör zu, du musst auch ihn verstehen."

„Ich verstehe ihn Sirius! Ich fühle mich fast genauso! Ich vermisse ihn, ich liebe ihn. Es ist alles dasselbe. Nur ich habe Schuld und er nicht.", fuhr Lily auf. Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Nein Lily. Du wolltest nur sein bestes."

„Wär ich doch nur ein bisschen egoistischer gewesen…"

„Nein Lily, du bist gut so wie du bist…na gut, an deinem Temperament könntest du ein bisschen arbeiten, aber Lily, du bist toll. Darum liebt er dich so. Darum wollen wir dich wieder bei uns haben. Darum bin ich gerade bei dir. Ich mag dich einfach gerne.", sagte Sirius und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Peter ist für mich gestorben.", wimmerte Lily. Sirius drückte sie an sich und wiegte sie ein wenig hin und her. „Er hat mich beiseite geschubst. Er wollte uns nicht verraten. Verdammt, Sirius, das ist alles nur meine verdammte Schuld. Überhaupt, das ganze verdammte Fiasko vom letzten Jahr ist auch nur meine Schuld.", flüsterte sie und weinte. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Lily, das ist nicht alles deine Schuld. Wir sind alle Schuld. James hätte Remus ernster nehmen müssen, ich hätte nicht mit…mit iihr/i… er hätte sie nicht umbringen dürfen. Eigentlich bist du die einzige, die keine Schuld hat. Willst du dich dafür entschuldigen, dass du toll und süß und wunderbar und hot bist? Er konnte gar nicht anders.", sagte Sirius.

„Ich bin nicht toll, das sieht man an der Tatsache, dass ich ihm am laufenden Band das Herz breche. Vor einem Jahr, vor einer Woche, vor ein paar Minuten, oh Gott, die Abstände werden immer kleiner…", sie sah geknickt auf den Boden.

„Lily, er wäre noch viel unglücklicher, wenn dir heute etwas passiert wäre! Er liebt dich! Er liebt dich so sehr!"

„Sirius, er ist nicht nur unglücklich ohne mich er ist auch unglücklich mit mir! Was soll ich denn machen verdammt noch mal. Ich bin es Schuld, wenn er es nicht schafft! Ich wäre es Schuld, wenn er daran kaputt gehen würde!", Sirius Umarmung wurde mit einem Mal brutal.

„Du bist nichts schuld Lily.", knurrte er. Sie nervte ihn jetzt.

„Sirius, was kann ich nur machen?", fragte Lily kläglich, klammerte sich fest an ihn.

„Du bist nichts schuld Lily. Wir sind nur froh, wenn es dir gut geht. Wir wollen, dass es dir gut geht Lily."

„Es geht mir nicht gut Sirius. Es geht mir Scheiße. Ich hab zu viel Arbeit, zu wenig Geld, ich bin ieinsam/i. Ich bringe meine Freunde um oder ich werfe ihnen die unmöglichsten Sachen an den Kopf, sodass sie mich hassen. Oder ich trenne mich von ihnen, obwohl ich sie liebe. Meine Eltern hatten im letzten Sommer einen Autounfall, ich hab keine Eltern mehr. Ich bin alleine. Und langsam hab ich das Gefühl, ich beschütze damit die anderen.", sie weinte. Sie zitterte. Wieder dieses Bild in Sirius Kopf.

„Du bist nicht alleine. Nicht mehr. Ich bin hier. Und wenn du so nicht mit James umgehen kannst. Du kannst immer noch bei mir sein. Aber wenn du helfen willst, kannst du dich ja mit ein paar Todessern anfreunden. Manchmal hast du eine Wahnsinns Überzeugungskraft und wenn du wirklich denkst, deine Freunde sterben alle, dann kannst du ja der Zentrale ein bisschen helfen. Das Unangenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden.", witzelte Sirius. Lily ließ ein Geräusch verlauten, dass wohl etwas wie Lachen war, nur dass sie in diesem Moment auch schluchzen musste.

„Evans, jetzt hör auf zu heulen. Davon kommt er nicht wieder.", James. Emotionslos. Der Robo-Potter.

„James-"

„Sirius, ich hab hier ein paar Unterlagen von Chef, die sollst du durchsehen. Er sagte, es wäre dringend, also lös deine Griffel von unserem Nervenbündel hier und fang an zu arbeiten.", James grinste Sirius schief an und legte Pergament auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sirius erwiderte das Grinsen nicht. Er sah James nur entsetzt an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf um ihn frei zu bekommen, dann strich sie sich ein paar Tränen von den Wangen und schniefte. Sie löste sich von Sirius und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Anscheinend hatte James jetzt tatsächlich genug von ihr. Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft. Wenigstens war er jetzt sicher. Sicher vor ihr. Er hasste sie. Allein diese Tatsache trieb ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen.

Davor hatte Sirius sie gewarnt. Er hatte gesagt, James liebe sie, er wolle sie nicht hassen. Sie hatte es trotzdem geschafft, jetzt hasste James sie, ja. Und er hatte mehr als einen Grund dafür. Oh Gott. Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft… eine Träne tropfte aus ihren Augen und als es einmal angefangen hatte, da konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören. Und nur Sirius bemerkte es, denn James, der die Tür offen stehen gelassen hatte, flirtete nun mit der Empfangsdame, die er normalerweise nicht abkonnte.

„Also dann. Sirius, wir sehn uns heute Abend vermutlich nicht mehr. Ich geh heute mit Maria essen. Ist noch immer ganz aufgelöst, seit Celine ihr fast das Gesicht aufgeschlitzt hätte. See you!", grinste er. Sirius ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ich hab's geschafft!", schluchzte Lily, kaum war James durch die Tür. „Ich hab es tatsächlich doch noch geschafft, siehst du! Er hasst mich Sirius. Ich hab es geschafft! Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen, Sirius! Ich hab ihn endlich vergrault mit meinen ewigen hin und her! Toll oder?", schluchzte sie. Sirius sah sie traurig an. Er sah sie niedergeschlagen an. Er sah sie bemitleidend an.

„Er ist bestimmt nur ein bisschen wütend im Moment. Ich werde heute Abend noch mal mit ihm reden, okay?", er seufzte. Die beiden waren so schwierig. Am liebsten hätte er Lily jetzt getreten, sie solle James hinterherlaufen. Sie würde es nie tun.

„Nein…nein Sirius. Hast du ihn gehört? Seine Stimme? Seine Gestik gesehen? Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft…", sie schluchzte nur noch mehr. Er hatte Recht. Sie war ein Nervenbündel. Nichts weiter, als eine Heulboje. Und so was sollte Auror sein? Oh Gott, jetzt würde die Welt untergehen. „James hat Recht…ich ibin/i ein Nervenbündel. Ich bin so wertlos. Gott, stell dir vor, ich werde von hinten angegriffen…was soll ich zu meiner Verteidigung machen? Oh, ich weiß was, ich werde ihn einfach anheulen. Ich schluchze ihm was vor, dann weiß er nicht, was er machen soll und haut ab.", heulte Lily.

Obwohl die ganze Situation nicht witzig war, kam Sirius nicht umhin, kurz zu grinsen. Sah Lily ähnlich. Zumindest der alten Lily. „Nein Lily. Du bist nur etwas angeschlagen! Kein Wunder! Nach allem was du schon durchgemacht hast, letztes Jahr, das mit deinen Eltern, die Trennung von James, Peter erst vor ein paar Stunden, jetzt auch noch dieser Trottel von meinem besten Freund. Kein Wunder, dass du…"

„Dass ich heule wie ein Schlosshund? Oh Gott…Sirius…was mach ich nur? Nicht mal du kannst leugnen, dass ich das verbockt hab!", weinte Lily nur weiter. Sirius nahm sie in den Arm. Lily schüttelte sich unter all den Schluchzern.

„Lily, du solltest dir frei nehmen für heute.", sagte Sirius irgendwann. Lily nickte.

„Sollte ich. Kann ich aber nicht. Selbst wenn ich zu Hause bin, ich muss heute die Treppen putzen. Es ist Dienstag."

„Dann haben wir ja heute eine Verabredung. Ich helfe dir dabei Lily, so, wie wir abgemacht haben.", sagte Sirius bestimmt. Lily nickte leicht.

„Danke."

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Sirius schwieg, genau wie Lily. Beide schwiegen und putzten die Treppen. Auf einmal traf Lily ein bisschen Wasser im Gesicht. Sie sah auf und erblickte Sirius, der ihr „schüchtern" entgegen winkte. Lily grinste und schoss ein bisschen Wasser zurück. Sirius grinste sie an. Lily schenkte ihm ein ganz kleines Lächeln.

„Also, sag, was machst idu/i in deiner Freizeit?", fragte Lily grinsend. „Neben deinen drei Freundinnen…", fügte sie noch hinzu. Sirius grinste nur entschuldigend.

„Och, keine Ahnung…weißt du, ich erhole mich oft ein bisschen von ihrem Geschnatter…sie lästern ohne es zu wissen über ihre Konkurrenten ab.", sagte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sirius, vielleicht solltest du dich mal für eine entscheiden, bevor du am Ende ganz alleine da stehst, ohne irgendjemanden, der dich liebt. Glaub mir, das ist kein schönes Gefühl.", sagte Lily ernst. Sirius sah sie einen kurzen Moment unschlüssig an.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihm reden Lily. Glaub mir er vermisst dich wirklich sehr."

„Wie könnte er Sirius? Du hast es doch gesehen. Er liebt mich nicht mehr. Ich bin ihm egal. Und er hat Recht mit dem, was er sagt."

„Lily, lass dich nicht von ihm runterziehen. Er war eben verletzt. Du musst ihm Zeit geben, dich um ihn bemühen. Lily, verdammt, er liebt dich doch!", Sirius sah sie ernst an.

„Sirius…es ist vorbei. Die Ferien…letztes Jahr…bis zu dieser verdammten Nacht waren es die schönsten Zwei Wochen meines Lebens. Zwei Wochen ohne Sorgen, zwei Wochen ohne Hass auf mich. Einfach er und ich. Und aus diesem „Er und Ich" wurde das schrecklichste, was ich je erlebt hab…"

„Aber Lily, das liegt doch nicht an dir. Lily, hör zu, es geht mir auf den Geist, dass du dich so quälst. Ich weiß es besser, du vermisst ihn und er vermisst dich. Und wie willst du die Nacht verarbeiten, wenn du es verdrängst? Versuch es doch. Bemüh dich ein bisschen um ihn. Er liebt dich…", Lily nickte leise.

„…wie soll ich das anstellen? Du hast ihn gesehen. Er wird bestimmt nicht…nicht mehr-"

„Du musst es eben versuchen!", sagte Sirius. Lily nickte wieder.

„Und wenn er mich nicht mehr will?"

„Beim ersten Versuch wird er dich nicht wollen. Aber du musst es weiter versuchen."

„Oh Gott…Sirius, ich glaube nicht, dass er je wieder mit mir redet.", flüsterte Lily, Sirius grinste sie nur zuversichtlich an.

„Quatsch, pass auf, das geht ganz schnell. Ihr gehört zusammen…ich hör mich ja so schwul an!"

„Oh, cool! Dann können wir jetzt beste Freunde sein, wir gehen zusammen shoppen, gucken gemeinsam Liebesfilme, haben intensive intime Gespräche, du übernachtest bei mir…", grinste Lily. Sirius verzog sein Gesicht.

„Ähm…ne, lass mal.", grinste er zurück. Lily schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

„Also denkst du, ich sollte es versuchen…"

„Na hör mal!"

„Aber was ist wenn-", begann Lily, aber Sirius hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund.

„Tu einfach, was ich dir sage, okay? Bisher ist daran noch nie jemand gestorben!", grinste Sirius und schüttelte über Lilys Gesicht den Kopf. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen…der liebt dich viel zu sehr, um dich sein Leben lang abzuweisen."

Lily lächelte leicht.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Jo James alter Kumpel. Was läuft so?", fragte Sirius und stieß die Tür zu James Zimmer auf. James lag eng umschlungen mit Maria auf seinem Bett. Vor seinem Bett lagen lauter Klamotten, seine und die von Maria. James sah ihn nicht an, war aber wach.

„Sei nicht so laut, sonst wacht sie auf, ich bin froh, dass sie endlich die Klappe hält. Nicht mal während wir miteinander geschlafen haben hat sie ihre verdammte Schnauze gehalten, kann das denn normal sein? Dieses Mädchen braucht Hilfe! Niemals hat Lily-", James stockte. Nicht daran denken, ermahnte er sich selber.

„Und du springst mit ihr in die Kiste?", fragte Sirius entsetzt. „Du springst mit meiner Ex in die Kiste, schlimmer noch, du tust es nur um Lily zu verletzen! Wolltest du das morgen „zufällig" ins Gespräch mit einfließen lassen? Boah, James, es wird Zeit, dass du wieder normal wirst!", Sirius hatte sie aufgeweckt, sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie Sirius erblickte.

„Oh Gott, Sirius! Nein, bitte, es tut mir Leid. Es ist aus zwischen uns, Celine hätte mir fast die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt! Wie lange hast du mich mit ihr betrogen?", fragte sie, hysterisch in Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

„Maria, glaub mir, es ist sowieso aus und ich hab zuerst mit Celine Dates gehabt und dann noch mit dir, glaub mir, es war eine ziemliche Zweifachbelastung. Einzeln seid ihr schlimm, zusammen sein ihr noch schlimmer und wenn man euch jeden Tag sieht, immer voneinander getrennt, ich schwöre dir, schrecklich!", murrte Sirius grimmig. Maria starrte ihn empört an.

„Zieh dich an und verschwinde Maria.", fluchte James und löste sich, jetzt wo sie wach war, wieder von ihr. Marias Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber James sah sie nur kalt an und stand auf. Maria widersprach nicht, packte nur ihre Sachen und verschwand schluchzend.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das nur mache, um sie zu verletzen? Warum sollte ich? Sie interessiert mich nicht mehr!", sagte James kalt. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. James funkelte ihn böse an. „Ist wirklich wahr!", setzte er nach.

„Ja, klar Junge und der Nikolaus und der Osterhase leben zusammen in Queens."

„Wusst ich noch gar nicht, dann weiß ich ja jetzt, wo ich meine Wunschliste hinschreiben muss!"

„Haha! Boah bist du heute wieder witzig! Das wird zum Schenkelklopfer des Jahres!"

„Danke, ich weiß!"

„Mann, Alter, hör endlich auf dich zu belügen! Du vermisst sie immer noch!", sagte Sirius heftig. James zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

„Ich arbeite dran.", sagte er.

„James!"

„Sirius, jetzt lass mich bitte endlich mit iihr/i in Ruhe, verstanden!", sagte James genervt und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„Verdammt James…du liebst sie doch!"

„Sie mich aber nicht!"

„Hast du ihr schon mal in die Augen gesehen?"

„Nein, sie sieht mich ja nicht mehr an. Ist mir auch egal!"

„Kein Plan was mit dir abgeht…du bist unheimlich zickig im Moment."

„Sie hat mich geküsst Sirius!"

„Nein James, du hast sie geküsst, sie hat sich nur küssen lassen!"

„Wie soll ich sie vergessen, wenn sie sich von mir küssen lässt?"

„Gar nicht James. Das mit euch wird wieder, hundert, nein, tausendpro!"

„Sirius-"

„James, du wirst es sehen. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man einfach nicht bestreiten, okay? Auch nicht verändern, schon gar nicht mutwillig. Glaub mir, damit muss man sich abfinden.", Sirius verließ den Raum und ging in die Küche, wo er begann, etwas zu kochen(also er verhackstückt irgendwas totes, brät es in etwas öl und sucht sich Ketschup, der noch nicht abgelaufen ist…g).

James saß alleine auf seinem Bett und dachte nach, über das, was Sirius gesagt hatte und über Lily und sich. Und über seine Gefühle.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Guten Morgen alle miteinander!", die Empfangsdame kicherte und lächelte James hingebungsvoll an. Lily verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt. Auch James lächelte etwas gezwungen.

„Guten Morgen Miss Gilmore…", sagte er gequält höflich.

„Tztztz, James, was haben Sie denn nur mit Maria gemacht…sitzt schon seit Stunden auf der Damentoilette und heult…Sie alter Herzensbrecher Sie. Das arme Ding hat erzählt das gestern so einiges-"

Das war der Moment in dem James die Hand erhob und sie so zum Schweigen brachte.

„Miss Gilmore, haben sie irgendwelche Nachrichten für irgendjemanden in diesem Raum?", fragte er höflich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann schönen Tag, wir haben zu arbeiten!", sagte James.

Lily funkelte ihn wütend an. „So? Da ist also gestern einiges gelaufen? Verstehe ich das richtig?", fragte sie hysterisch. Warum jetzt? Warum nicht gestern oder vorgestern? „Was genau ist denn gelaufen? Ein Wein? Ein Feuerwhisky? Ein Fick?", fragte sie noch.

„Was geht es dich an? Du wolltest mich ja nicht!"

Lily starrte auf den Boden und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Wie konnte er das nur sagen? Wie konnte er das nur denken? Wie konnte er nur?

Er dachte doch nicht wirklich, dass er ihr nichts bedeutete?

„Noch Fragen?", fragte James provozierend. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über ihre Aufgaben.

„James…", sagte Sirius warnend. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

Kapitel 3, Hauptgeschichte: When everything seems bad

„James, ich bitte dich! Gib ihr eine Chance!", sagte Sirius eindringlich. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sirius hast du es etwa vergessen?"

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen, aber es geht hier um weit mehr als deinen verletzten Stolz!"

„Stimmt, es geht hier um mein gebrochenes Herz!"

„Ach, und es-"

„Sirius, warum setzt du dich so für sie ein? Habt ihr was am laufen?"

„Nein! Es geht euch beiden schlecht, oder? Es geht dir schlecht, es geht ihr schlecht! Zusammen ginge es euch doch gut, oder? Zusammen hättet ihr euch! Wenn du nur versuchen würdest, mit ihr zu-"

„Aber sie wollte es nicht! Keine Ahnung, vielleicht steht sie drauf, wenn es ihr mies geht!"

„Glaub mir, das tut sie nicht!"

„Du musst es ja wissen!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich hab euch gesehen, wie ihr zusammen zu ihr gegangen seid."

„Wann?"

„Dienstag!"

„Du hast uns hinterher spioniert?"

„Nein! Ihr solltet nur aufpassen, wenn man euch in der Öffentlichkeit nicht sehen soll! Verdammt, wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt? Wieso triffst du dich heimlich mit ihr? Wieso bist du bei ihr? Wieso lacht ihr zusammen? Wieso lügst du mich an?"

„Weil du mich so oder so für einen Verräter gehalten hättest! Ob ich es dir erzählt hätte, oder ob du es so raus gefunden hättest! Du wärst wütend gewesen, weil ich mich mit ihr treffe!", Sirius funkelte James wütend an. James nickte.

„Ja…", sagte er und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Oh James, sei jetzt nicht beleidigt! Du versuchst es ja nicht! Du hast es einfach hingenommen! Du hast ja noch nicht mal um sie gekämpft! Weder vor einem Jahr, noch jetzt! Wenn du mich fragst, so viel kann sie dir nicht bedeuten, wenn du einfach so mit ansiehst, wie sie kaputt geht…", Sirius sah James ernst an.

„Sirius! Fang nicht so an! Du weißt, dass sie mir viel bedeutet! Aber ich muss mich auch nicht zum Affen machen oder?", sagte James mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Aber du würdest, wenn du sie wirklich so lieben würdest, wie du immer aussiehst. Denkst du, ich merk nicht, wenn du sie stundenlang im Büro anstarrst? Ich kenn dich länger als du dich selbst richtig kennst! Und obwohl ich Lily nicht wieder zu einem Streitpunkt machen will, ich bin der Meinung, dass du es wirklich mal gut sein lassen kannst mit deinem nervigen Stolz und dich endlich um sie kümmerst! Verdammt, muss ich euch eigentlich zusammen prügeln?", Sirius ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl fallen. James starrte ihn nur an.

Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, ging die Tür auf.

Lily.

Wunderschön…und die Haare waren einfach toll…

„Hey Jungs.", sagte sie leicht lächelnd und begann ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Was tust du Lily?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich hab mir Urlaub genommen…also, ich wurde beurlaubt…Chef sagte, ich solle mich ausruhen, es sei unnatürlich wie ich rumlaufe…", Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Wenigstens ist der Urlaub bezahlt, sonst könnte ich auch direkt zuhause zusammen packen…", sie seufzte.

„Sirius hätte dir bestimmt dabei geholfen…", sagte James sarkastisch. Lily sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Verarsch mich nicht Evans.", er sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Sie kannte diesen Blick. So hatte er sie angesehen, als sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Und als sie Sirius einen Seitenblick zuwarf wurde ihr klar, was passiert war.

„Oh nein…", rutschte ihr raus.

„Doch…", sagte James. „Ihr beide…", er stockte.

„James…ich hab es dir eben schon mal gesagt…zwing mich nicht, es zu wiederholen!", sagte Sirius laut und leise zugleich, freundlich und warnend zugleich, sanft und hart zugleich.

„Und ich hab es dir ebenfalls erklärt."

„Wenn du dich nur ein bisschen zusammenreißen würdest, dich ein wenig bemühen-"

„Wovon redet ihr hier?", fragte Lily dazwischen. James und Sirius sahen in verschiedene Richtungen und schwiegen. „Hallo?"

„Es geht dich nichts an!", sagte James barsch.

„Ach? Nicht? Bist du sicher James?", fragte Sirius mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, geht es nicht!"

„Oh, ist ja nur eure Zukunft, die DU ganz alleine gerade mutwillig durch deinen übertriebenen Stolz zerstörst!"

„James, wovon redet er?", fragte Lily, ganz offen an James gerichtet, sie sah ihm in die Augen, sie war ganz blass. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und dennoch zitterte sie ein wenig. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas, dass James unheimlich bekannt vorkam.

Es war die Kette.

Lily hatte sie über ein Jahr in ihrer Schreibtischschublade aufbewahrt, um wenigstens etwas Schönes von diesem Urlaub bei sich zu haben.

„Ist das die Kette?", fragte er rau. Lily nickte langsam. „Du hast sie noch?", fragte heiser.

„Denkst du, ich schmeiß sie weg?", fragte sie leise. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nie!"

„Hätte mich nicht gewundert…", murmelte er. Er schien sich einen kleinen Zentimeter in ihre Richtung bewegt zu haben, aber er war auf einmal zu schüchtern.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte sie leise. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren so nah dran und jetzt redeten sie drum rum.

„Weil…weil du mich hasst?"

„…Gegenteil…", flüsterte Lily. Sirius hielt den Atem an.

„…", die beiden sahen sich lange schweigend an.

„Entschuldigt Leute, Chef will euch sprechen…alles okay? Lily? James? Was ist hier los?", Frank Longbottom

„Gar nichts ist hier los Frank…wir kommen gleich!", sagte Sirius. Frank schaute zwar etwas irritiert, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging wieder aus dem Raum.

„Wir sollten jetzt…na ja, gehen…", flüsterte James. Lily nickte leicht. Beide starrten sich hypnotisiert in die Augen und mit einem Mal wurde James bewusst, was Sirius gemeint hatte.

Lilys Augen…Liebe

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Es war schon sehr kalt, Lily mochte Weihnachten. Es schneite draußen. Lily war alleine in ihrer Wohnung. Heute Abend hatte sie auch noch nichts vor. „Jetzt mach schon James!", hörte sie Sirius vor der Tür zischen. Lily grinste. Das war typisch Sirius. Er verbrachte die letzten paar Wochen damit, James in ihre Richtung zu schubsen, James ein Bein zu stellen, sodass er auf sie stolperte. Lily von ihrem Platz auf James Schoß zu schubsen, sodass beide rot wurden und nicht mehr sprechen konnten.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Lily stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Sie drückte die Klinke runter und zog die Haustür auf. James stand da und sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wir…wir wollten dich…einladen…wenn…", stotterte er.

„Wer ist wir?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Na Sirius und ich!", James zeigte neben sich in die Luft.

„James, da ist niemand…", grinste sie leicht.

„Er hat sich verdrückt…seine Verkupplungsversuche werden mit der Zeit immer lästiger…", James seufzte. „Kommst du trotzdem?", fragte er dann schüchtern.

„Wohin?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Na ja, Sirius und ich sind heute Abend ja zu zweit in der Wohnung, ich meine, das sind wir immer, aber…heute ist Heilig Abend…und…wenn du noch nichts vor hast…dachte ich, es wäre doch…ähm…okay wenn du noch dabei wärst…ich würde mich sehr freuen.", er starrte trotzig auf seine Schuhe.

„Würdest du?", fragte Lily. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Würde ich.", sagte er fest und sah auf. Ihre Augen glänzten.

„Dann…dann werde ich kommen…"

„Okay."

„Okay.  
"Also…ich wird jetzt gehen, bevor es noch peinlicher wird.", sagte er. Lily grinste.

„Okay, bis dann!", sagte sie und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um den starren, verträumten Blick wegzubekommen.

„Bis dann…", lächelte er. Er lächelte wie ein Vollidiot und konnte nicht aufhören.

Lily schloss die Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie lächelte. Ein ganz ehrliches frohes Lächeln. Sie war sehr glücklich. Himmel auf Erden. Nach ein paar Sekunden stieß sie sich ab und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Was würde sie anziehen? Sie fühlte sich wie vor…anderthalb Jahren, vor ihrem ersten Date mit James.

Moment, erst duschen, dann die Haare machen, dann schminken, dann anziehen und dann irgendwas backen…als Geschenk oder so…nein, das war zu kitschig…egal, irgendetwas würde sich schon finden lassen.

Er würde sich freuen…das hatte er gesagt…

Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und streifte sie über ihre Schultern, während sie sich einen Weg in ihr Badezimmer bahnte. Sie stellte das Wasser an und stellte sich unter den Duschkopf.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Ein paar Stunden später stand sie vor ihrem großen Wandspiegel und betrachtete sich. Ihre Haare hatte sie aus dem Weg gesteckt, hatte eine enge schwarze Hüfthose an und ein weißes Top…jetzt überlegte sie gerade ob sie hohe Schuhe oder flache Ballerinas anziehen sollte und welche Ohrringe sie tragen würde.

(AN: http/www.bijou-brigitte.de/Bilder/accessoires/produkte/ohrschmuck/ohrschmuck2.jpg)

Sie entschied sich dann für die hohen Schuhe und schnappte sich ihre schwarze Tasche. Dann löste sie vor dem Spiegel die Klammern in ihren Haaren, die danach in Korkenzieherlocken geschmeidig um ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie trug die Kette. Seine Kette.

Diese Kette bedeutete alles für sie. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie diese Kette oft getragen. James hatte es auch bemerkt, er hatte sie manchmal angesehen und gelächelt. Und manchmal, wenn sie seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, dann hatte sie aufgeschaut und in seine Augen gesehen. Und dann hatten sie sich sogar einmal angelächelt.

Sirius hatte solche Sachen nicht bemerkt, denn der war im Moment sehr beschäftigt. Sally hatte von Celine mitbekommen und daraufhin hatte sich Sally mit ihr gegen Sirius verbündet. Davon hatte Sandy natürlich etwas mitbekommen und alles aufgedeckt. Noch dazu kam, dass er es sich ja als Lebensaufgabe angeeignet hatte, Lily mit James verkuppeln zu wollen, was aber immer fehlschlug, weil beide das lieber ganz alleine regeln wollten. Dadurch bekam niemand im Büro seine Unterlagen ohne einen Handfesten Streit.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Lily stand vor der Haustür. In der Hand hielt sie eine Schachtel Kekse für Sirius und einen Schal für James. Es war der Schal, den sie bei ihrem ersten Date getragen hatte. Er hatte damals daran gerochen und gegrinst, er würde nach Lilien duften. Daraufhin hatten beide gelacht. Er roch immer noch nach diesen Lilien, aber ein anderer Geruch war noch hinzugekommen. Er roch nach James.

Von drinnen hörte sie Stimmen. Die eine war von James, aber die andere war nicht die von Sirius. „Na los! Mach schon!", höhnte James. Lily öffnete die Tür leise und schlich auf Zehenspitzen, um kein Geräusch mit den Absätzen zu verursachen, in das Wohnzimmer. Kurz vor der Tür, sah sie, dass etwas auf dem Boden lag. „Mach schon…ich habe nichts mehr. Nichts gegen dich, nichts in dieser Welt. Du hast sie alle auf dem Gewissen!", lachte James kalt. Lils Augen weiteten sich.

Es war Sirius, der auf dem Boden lag. Und er war tot. „Ja, stimmt, ich hab das kleine Schlammblut umgebracht…du hättest hören sollen, wie sie geschrieen hat…gefleht.", ein hohles Lachen. James schwieg. Lily liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn durch die Tür.

i"Stupor!"/i, flüsterte sie. Ein paar Sekunden, ein Lichtstrahl, ein maskierter Mann lag auf dem Boden. Durch den Türspalt sah sie James erstarrt auf den Mann schauen. „Ich bin es!", flüsterte sie, doch er hörte sie nicht. Sie schob die Tür weiter auf und trat über die Schwelle.

„Lily!", rief James aus. Er hastete auf sie zu und nahm sie schon fast brutal in den Arm. Er drückte sie fest an sich, und sie hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen, im Gegenteil, sie klammerte sich noch stark an ihn. „Du lebst!", flüsterte er. Lily nickte und weinte.

„Ja, das tu ich! Aber…aber…draußen….vor der Tür…da…da -da liegt…", er nickte. Lily merkte, wie er die Augen zusammenkniff. „James.", flüsterte sie. Er roch noch immer. Genauso, wie letztes Jahr. Sie hatte ihren Duft gewechselt. „Ich…ich erkenne die Stimme…e hat auch Peter…ge…", James nickte erneut. Er löste sich von ihr und ging zu dem maskierten Mann. Er nahm ihm die Maske ab.

Es war Bellatrix Black. Kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit, das hatte James letztlich irgendwo gelesen. James schickte eine Nachricht an das Ministerium. Lily setzte sich verstört auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sie umklammerte den Schal und die Kekse. James setzte sich neben sie.

„Lily?", fragte er vorsichtig. Eine Träne rollte über Lils Gesicht. „Gott…Lily, ich dachte du wärst tot.", er legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. Lily hätte schwören können, dass sie eine Träne gesehen hatte, doch ehe sie nachschauen konnte, hatte er sein Gesicht umgedreht. Niemand sah in den Flur, niemand dachte daran, dass sie ganz nah an der Leiche ihres Freundes waren.

„Er ist jetzt bei ihr.", flüsterte Lily. Sie war fast schon neidisch. Er durfte bei ihr sein. Er durfte weg von diesen ganzen Erinnerungen, er durfte weg von dieser Welt. Ihm ging es jetzt gut. James sah sie von der Seite an.

„Ja…er ist jetzt bei ihr.", sagte er plötzlich. Lily nickte noch einmal. Und in diesem Moment trafen die beiden eine stille Einigung. Sie liebten sich.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

James zog zu Lily, ein paar Tage nach Sirius' Tod. Er wollte nicht mehr in dieser Wohnung leben. Und wer wusste schon, ob er noch viel Zeit hatte, um mit Lily zusammen zu sein. Beide hatten sich frei genommen. Sie schliefen aus, wenn sie überhaupt schliefen. Oft lag Lily die ganze Nacht wach und starrte James an.

Erst eine Woche später fand seine Beerdigung statt. Direkt zwischen Mr. und Mrs. Potter und Peter. Es regnete an diesem Tag. Lily weinte. James auch. Sally, Celine, Sandy und Maria standen abseits und trauerten leise. Niemand anders war da, außer Frank Longbottom. Seine eigene Kusine hatte ihn umgebracht. Sie saß in Askaban.

Lily suchte James Hand und drückte sie. James schniefte kurz und hob zum ersten Mal den Blick. Seine Augen waren total rot und geschwollen. Lily rückte etwas näher an ihn und ließ seine Hand los, umschlang ihn dafür von der Seite. James legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie sanft an sich.

Als der Sarg in die Erde gelassen wurde, sah James weg, Lily ließ bedrückt die Schultern hängen. Auf einmal machte James eine Bewegung in Richtung des Sarges. Lily legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Du darfst nicht hinterher James.", flüsterte sie.

„Sie sollen mich mit ihm begraben!", wisperte er. Lily hatte Probleme ihn zu verstehen.

„Aber du darfst mich doch nicht alleine lassen.", sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

James hob eine schwarze Lilie aus dem Krug mit den Blumen für das Grab und warf sie auf den Sarg. Lily, die hinter James stand, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. James atmete tief durch. Dann trat er beiseite, machte Platz für Lily, die ebenfalls eine der schwarzen Lilien auf den Sarg warf.

Als sie beiseite trat, spürte sie, wie James sie umschlang. Und dann weinte er. Lily schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Als James sich irgendwann wieder beruhigt hatte(es waren bestimmt schon zwanzig Minuten rum), löste sich Lily von James und ging mit ein paar Schritten zu dem Grab.

Dann stand sie von dem Grab und obwohl es regnete, ließ sie sich langsam auf den Boden sinken und starrte gebannt auf den Schriftzug auf dem Stein.

Sirius Black

Er starb als Held, als Freund, als Leben

Ein Mensch-Wie stolz das klingt

Max Georg

James trat von hinten an sie heran und hockte sich hin. „Wir sollten bald heiraten.", flüsterte James. Lily nickte.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie James Arme um ihren Bauch. Nein, sie hatten immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Aber es war einfach beruhigend für Lily, wenn er bei ihr war. Ganz nah, wenn sie seinen Atem spüren konnte, so wie sie es früher oft getan hatte. In Kroatien hatte sie ihn ganz oft so nah bei sich gehabt.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf um und sah ihn James Augen. „Na? Aufgewacht?", fragte er schwach lächelnd. Lily nickte und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. James strich ein paar ihrer Haare beiseite und küsste ganz sachte ihren Hals. Lily schloss genießend die Augen. Das hatte er in letzter Zeit oft gemacht, sehr oft sogar. Und sie hatte es jedes Mal genossen.

„Ich wird heute Abend zu meiner Nachtschicht in der Aurorenzentrale gehen.", schloss Lily. James Arme schlangen sich enger um sie und er klammerte sich fest. „Sicher?", flüsterte er. Lily nickte. „Ich muss, sonst komm ich nie davon los. Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr im Außendienst. Du ja auch nicht mehr. Wir sollten wieder arbeiten gehen. James, wir können uns nicht ewig verstecken!", sie wollte ein Auge öffnen, als James sie küsste. Ganz zärtlich, ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Lily drehte sich endgültig um und spürte schon kurz darauf, wie seine Hand, die bisher ruhig auf ihrem Hals gelegen hatte, sich löste und langsam über ihre Brüste fuhr.

James, der zwar lange auf körperliche Befriedigung verzichtet hatte, hatte jedoch erst letztlich Maria so nah bei sich gehabt, doch Lily hatte dieses Gefühl lange nicht gespürt, sie hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er sie so berührte. Sie hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er sie so unglaublich fordernd berührte.

Mit einem kurzen Ruck lag James auf ihr. Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. So lange hatte sie darauf gewartet. Mehr als anderthalb Jahre. Sie waren mehr als einmal dabei unterbrochen wurden, von Sirius, von Remus, von Ashley…es war niemand mehr da, der stören konnte.

Lily ließ ihre Hände sanft über seine Schultern gleiten. James hatte Gänsehaut. Na ja, Lily ja auch. Er stoppte den Kuss und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals, ließ seine Lippen über ihre Brüste wandern und stoppte diesmal wieder auf ihrem Bauch. Lily zog ihn hoch und küsste ihn ganz lange auf den Mund.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Lily lächelte James verträumt an. James küsste sie sachte. Lily atmete wohlig ein und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Sie hatte das ganze letzte Jahr aus ihren Gedanken verbannt, und auch die letzten Tage, der letzte Gang durch die Hölle. Eigentlich zählte nur noch James…jo, irgendwie schon. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu strahlen.

James ging es ähnlich, nur das er nicht so einfach vergessen konnte. Er verdrängte es, doch es kam immer wieder hoch. Aber Lilys Strahlen war wirklich ansteckend. Lily war alles, was er hatte, abgesehen von ein paar alten Schulsachen von sich und Sirius.

Lily musterte James. Seine Augen waren ganz glasig, er dachte nach. Sein Mund sah einfach verführerisch aus…ein paar Stoppel waren auf seinem Kinn zu sehen. Lily strich über sein Kinn. James sah sie zuerst fragend an, beließ es aber dabei, das sie einfach verliebt waren und er jede ihrer Berührungen genoss.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung…über dich, über mich, über uns…ich denke an Ashley.", stellte er dann fest.

„…ich denke auch oft an sie."

„Denkst du auch an … iihn/i?", fragte er aufmerksam.

„Ich würde lügen, würde ich nein sagen.", sagte sie.

„Wenn ich an ihn denke…brr, ich bekomm das kalte Kotzen!"

„James?"

„Mh?"

„Warum hast du mir damals verschwiegen, dass er viel mehr für mich empfand, als ich dachte?"

„Lily…", James seufzte. „Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich für ihn verlässt. Du warst in ihn verliebt…"

„Nicht mehr.", protestierte Lily.

„Aber woher konnte ich das denn wissen?"

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe!", gab sie entrüstet zurück.

„Manchmal sagt man Dinge, die man gar nicht meint, weil man den anderen nicht bloßstellen will. Wenn mir jemand anders als Sirius sagte, ich sei sein bester Freund, hab ich es erwidert, denn ich wollte nicht, dass der andere sich blöd vorkommt."

„Aber ich hab es ernst gemeint!", sagte Lily trotzig.

„Das weiß ich!", er lachte. Kleine Grübchen wurden sichtbar.

„Er war es nicht Schuld, weißt du.", sagte Lily leise.

„Ich weiß. Du bist genauso wenig schuld. Lily, du bist die einzige, die keine Schuld hast, es sei denn, es ist eine Sünde, glücklich sein zu wollen."

„James-"

„Nein…Lily, es ist so. Sirius, Ashley, Remus und ich, wir hatten Schuld, denn wir haben hinter deinem Rücken versucht, alles normal sein zu lassen. Aber das war es gar nicht.", er drückte sie an sich. Lily fühlte seine Haut auf ihrer, wodurch sie sich irgendwie viel ruhiger fühlte, als sie es eben war.

„Ich liebe dich James.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", lächelte er sanft.

„Kommst du heute Abend mit?", bat sie dann ganz leise. James nickte.

Kapitel 4, Hauptgeschichte: Happiest Moments

You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
Boy, I'm gon' hold you down

iJennifer Lopez , Hold you down/i

Es war Valentinstag. Lily und James hatten sich nicht aus dem Haus bewegt, eigentlich hatten sie sich auch nur aus dem Bett bewegt, um etwas zu essen. Sie genossen es. Es war so einfach im Moment. Sie und er. Alles war gut. Man durfte nur nicht daran denken, was früher passiert war. Gerade lagen sie auf der Couch und guckten Fern.

„Das ist voll langweilig.", maulte Lily. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Wen überrascht es?", fragte er.

„Wie soll ich das jetzt bitte verstehen?", fragte sie empört.

„Na ja…dasselbe hast du bei den drei letzten Kanälen auch gesagt."

„Ja, aber auch nur, weil du nicht so reagiert hast, wie ich es wollte!"

James seufzte tief. Manchmal war sie schwierig. Süß, aber schwierig. „Wie hätte ich denn reagieren sollen?", fragte er. Lily grinste.

„Du hättest mich küssen sollen.", flötete sie unschuldig. James starrte kurz auf die Decke, grinste. Dann küsste er sie. Es war so wie jedes Mal, und trotzdem ganz anders. Für Lily war es Himmel auf Erden.

Sie hatte ihn so vermisst, seinen Duft, seine Haut. Er roch genauso wie früher, so wie in Kroatien. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie ihm diesen Duft zu seinem 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Als sie einen Karton mit seinen Sachen gepackt hatte, da hatte sie die leere Flasche des Parfüms gesehen und James geküsst. Eigentlich wusste er bis heute nicht, warum sie ihn genau dann geküsst hatte.

Und sie hasste Erdbeeren! Sie hatte ihr Parfüm damals gewechselt, einfach, um nicht mehr zu riechen, wie der Tod von Ashley, aber eigentlich hasste sie Erdbeeren. Und sie hatte gewechselt, um James vergessen zu lassen. Das hatte aber nicht geklappt, und jetzt war sie dankbar, ihren alten Duft wiederzuhaben. Seit heute roch sie wieder nach Kirschen und Honig. Punkt!

James' Herz machte einen Sprung als er das bemerkte. Sie roch wie Lily. Lily, seine Lily. Es hörte sich immer noch gut an. Eigentlich noch besser, weil er es wieder sagen konnte. Er hatte es vermisst, sie Schatz zu nennen. Seine Lily.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, strahlte sie ihn an. „So ungefähr hatte ich mir die Reaktion vorgestellt.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Na dann ist ja gut!", sagte er.

„Uuuuuund?", fragte sie dann neugierig. James grinste.

„Was und?"

„Was machen wir heute Abend?", fragte sie. James zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung?", sie würden essen gehen. Aber das wusste sie ja nicht.

„Und…was machen wir, nachdem wir essen gegangen sind?", fragte Lily grinsend. verdammt

„Lily…ich hab dir schon oft gesagt, dass du gefälligst lieb zu mir sein sollst! Ich wollte dich überraschen.", James schnaubte abfällig. Lily küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

„Oh, mein armer Schatz! Tut mir leid. Ich kann ja so tun, als wäre ich überrascht!", grinste sie dann.

„Ich liebe es.", sagte er.

„Was liebst du?", fragte sie verwirrt. James führte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Haar und zog tief Luft ein.

„Du riechst wie Lily.", sagte er zärtlich.

„Ähm…ich bin ja auch Lily.", sagte sie.

„Nein…du riechst wie meine Lily. Ich hasse Erdbeeren. Aber jetzt…jetzt riechst du wieder wie meine Lily…", er küsste sie ganz sachte auf die lächelnden Lippen.

Als Lily seine warme Zunge auf ihren Lippen spürte, fühlte sie tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die heftigst umherflogen. Ein Prickeln ging unter ihre Haut und durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper. „Kennst du dieses Gefühl?", flüsterte Lily. James sah sie fragend an. „Dieses ganz besondere Gefühl. Es fängt mit dem ersten Blick an…", ihre smaragdgrünen Augen suchten seine haselnussbraunen. „Es geht weiter mit dem ersten Wort.", fuhr sie leise fort. James grinste.

„Ich hab den ersten Satz an dich mit ‚Evans' angefangen, oder?", Lily nickte.

„Dann folgt die erste Berührung, in unserem Fall war es eine Ohrfeige.", sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Wange. Sie war ein wenig kratzig. Er hatte sich noch nicht rasiert. James lächelte. „Als nächstes das erste Lächeln, das erste Date.", James wollte sie küssen, doch sie wich seinen Lippen aus. „Wir waren in der heulenden Hütte…", Lily schwieg kurz. „Der erste Kuss.", flüsterte sie und langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen. Sie trafen sich ganz kurz nur. „Man spürt den anderen ganz nah bei sich. Man fühlt sein Herz schlagen und es macht „Bom bom – bom bom…"", ihre Hand fuhr über seinen Oberkörper, unter sein Shirt hoch zu seiner Brust. Sie spürte seinen Herzschlag. So wie sie es sagte, es machte „Bom bom-bom bom". „Man riecht den Duft des anderen.", und so wie er es eben getan hatte, nahm sie einen Zug seines Duftes. Er hatte Gänsehaut.

„Was passiert dann?", fragte James atemlos.

Sie grinste, er auch. Sie begann ganz leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Ihr Atem streifte seinen Hals und er erzitterte. „Es endet mit diesem heißen Prickeln unter der Haut, das dir immer wieder dieselben Worte einflüstert."

„Welche Worte?", fragte James gespannt. Lily lächelte und küsste ihn.

„Es flüstert: Er ist der Richtige.", endete sie und küsste ihn erneut. James atmete tief aus und küsste sie zurück. Ihre Hände, die mittlerweile Beide auf seiner Brust lagen, strichen langsam über seine Warme Haut. Lilys Lippen lösten sich von James' und wanderten langsam über seinen Hals. Seine Hände, die sich um ihre Hüften geschlungen hatten, zogen sich mit einem Mal enger und er richtete sich auf. Er hob Lily hoch, Lily lachte und ließ sich von ihm ins Schlafzimmer tragen.

Als Lily ein paar Stunden später völlig erschöpft und glücklich in James Armen eingeschlafen war, lag James mit offenen Augen neben ihn und starrte auf die Decke. Und wie damals, vor einem Jahr in Kroatien, in der ersten Nacht, löste er sich von Lily und schlich in die Küche.

Er setzte sich auf den ersten Stuhl, stand wieder auf. Er war Ruhelos, Rastlos, in seinem Kopf brannte einfach noch Licht. Und ihm war langweilig. Auf dem Tisch lag die heutige Zeitung…James setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und zog sie zu sich.

Nach der ersten Seite legte er sie wieder weg und stand erneut auf. Langweilig. Er streunte ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Der Fernseher lief noch. Irgendeine Dauerwerdesendung. Nein, er hatte kein Interesse an einem Messerset mit dem er, wenn er ein Messer fallen ließ, seine Schuhe und Füße kaputt machte.

Nächster Chanel, nächste Überraschung. Nein, er hatte nicht mit schrecklichen Hautunreinheiten zu kämpfen…

Nächster Chanel, hui, nein, Lily war hübscher, egal wie viel sie anhatte. Nächster Chanel. So ging es Chanel für Chanel, bis er frustriert seufzte und den Fernseher ausmachte. Nachdem er eine Weile dagesessen hatte, hörte er ein Geräusch in der Küche. Lily stand im Türrahmen.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte sie überflüssigerweise. James nickte. Lily, mittlerweile im Pyjama, schwankte schlaftrunken auf die Couch zu und ließ sich neben James fallen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern und schloss die Augen. James lächelte und nahm ihre Hand in seine eigene.

Sie war viel zierlicher und weicher als seine. Er strich langsam mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Lily lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Leer ohne dich…", nuschelte Lily. James grinste.

„Was?", fragte er leise.

„Das Bett. Es ist so leer ohne dich."

„Komm mit mein Schatz. Gehen wir ins Bett und schlafen noch eine Runde.", sagte James. Lily grummelte und nickte dann, bewegte sich aber nicht.

„Dafür musst du aufstehen.", flüsterte James. Lily grummelte noch mehr, richtete sich auf und ließ sich wieder fallen. James lächelte, legte einen Arm untere ihren Nacken und den anderen unter ihre Beine. Dann trug er sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie auf dem Bett ab und deckte sie zu.

Ein paar Sekunden betrachtete er sie glücklich. Sie gehörte wieder zu ihm. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, sein Engel Lily. Lily schlug die Decke zurück und tippte mit geschlossenen Augen neben sich. James grinste und legte sich neben sie. Sofort kuschelte sie sich dicht an sich und seufzte wohlig. Dann war sie wieder eingeschlafen. James lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Sie war das letzte, das er sah, bevor er einschlief.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„James…", Lilys Stimme holte ihn ganz sanft aus seinem Traum zurück. Er hatte von letztem Sommer geträumt. Vom ersten Tag in Kroatien, vom Abend. Von den tausend Sternen. Von Lily. „James, Schatz, wach auf!", flüsterte Lily. Benebelt öffnete James seine Augen. „Guten Morgen.", grinste sie. James grummelte und drehte sich um. Lily lachte. „Es ist deine Schuld, dass du so lange wach warst!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe Lily. Ich will jetzt nicht.", murrte James.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Dann lass ich dich in Ruhe…"

„Tust du eh nicht!"

„Du hast es erfasst!"

„Geh zu deiner Eule!"

„Zwischen ihr und mir ist eine Hass/Liebe. Das kann ich nicht. Heute hat sie mich gebissen!"

„Oh! Wow! Bist du jetzt Scarlet O'Hara in „Vom Winde verweht"?"

„Ja, bin ich! Probleme damit?"

„Oh Mann! Wir sind hier nicht in „Bettgeflüster"! Lass mich in Ruhe und geh fernsehen!"

„Willst du, dass ich verblöde?"

„Du bist nicht „Einstein Junior"! Das wäre also kein besonders großer Verlust."

„Wer könnte sich da zügeln, wer ein Herz voll Liebe hat. Und in dem Herzen Mut die Liebe zu beweisen!"

„Du bist nicht Shakespeare, egal wie viel MacBeth du rezitierst!"

„All you need is Love!"

„Hör sofort auf damit Lily!"

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll fernsehen! Aber der Fernseher ist langweilig, ich bringe das Kino lieber zu uns!"

„Du bist keine Schauspielerin Lily!"

„Aber alles in möglich!"

„Aber das ist leider bei dir „Mission Impossible"!"

„Was würde passieren, wenn ich jetzt eine Knarre aus meinem Abendkleid ziehe?"

„Jetzt kommt sie mit „Miss Undercover!"

„James?"

„Was?"

Lily lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich mein Schatz!" Er grinste und küsste sie.

„Da hörst du mal eine sinnvolle Konversation…", sagte James dann grinsend. Lily nickte nachdenklich. „Worüber denkst du nach Lily?", fragte er.

„Meintest du das ernst?"

„Was?"

„Auf Sirius Beerdigung…du hast gesagt, wir sollten bald heiraten."

„Schau Lily. Ich bin mir sicher. Das ganze letzte Jahr, der Sommer. Wir haben absolut keine Zeit zu verlieren, und das weißt du. Er wird immer stärker. Wer weiß, ob ich morgen noch lebe. Ich nicht. Von mir aus können wir heute durchbrennen! Von mir aus hätten wir auch gestern geheiratet! Aber ich will auf jeden Fall, dass wenn ich sterbe, du als meine Frau angesehen wirst, als die Frau, die ich liebte, genauso, wie ich dich eben liebe. Und ich will, dass du vor dem Gesetz zu mir gehörst. Das ich, wenn du verletzt wirst, tatsächlich zu dir rein darf…", er sah sie schweigend an.

„James, ich gehöre zu dir, und zwar egal, was passiert, und als mein Verlobter darfst du überall rein, wenn die Wege nur zu mir führen, denn…ich muss ehrlich zu dir sein, ich bin es nicht. Du bist bereit für die Ehe, du hattest mit deinem besten Freund eine Art Ehe, ich nicht. Ihr seid beste Freunde gewesen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, und euch war klar, dass es so kommen würde…ich könnte es nicht.", sie schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Ich gehöre zu dir, egal, was das Gesetz sagt. Ich scheiß auf das Gesetz."

„Lily-"

„Ich weiß, wir haben vielleicht keine Zeit mehr um zu warten…aber ich kann noch nicht. Du wirst dich noch etwas gedulden müssen…", er nickte und drückte sie an sich. Lily kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss, zum einschlafen bereit, die Augen.

„Lily!", sagte James warnend. Lily machte ein müdes Geräusch. „Lily! Du schläfst ein!"

„Ja und?"

„Oh wag es dich nicht! Ich bin jetzt wach! Wir stehen jetzt auf!"

„Mh-Mh!", machte Lily verneinend. James verdrehte die Augen und lächelte sie dann liebevoll an.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

„Frank?", Frank sah nach James Ausruf auf.

„Hey James! Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt…", Frank sah James bemitleidend an, als er Lily bemerkte, die nun neben James saß und immerzu seine Hand hielt, war er erstaunt. „Lily! Dich hab ich noch weniger gesehen."

Lily lächelte verkrampft. Es war schrecklich, wieder in diesem Büro zu sein, auf dem Platz zu sitzen, von dem sie Sirius sooft gesehen hatte und Frank auf ihrem zu sehen. James machte es etwas leichter für sie, immer wenn sie an Sirius dachte, drückte sie etwas seine Hand und irgendwie schaffte es, das es ihr besser ging.

„Ist alles okay bei euch? Ich hab euch das letzte Mal zusammen in einem Raum gesehen…ich glaube das war auf Sirius Beerdigung.", sagte Frank und starrte Lily und James misstrauisch an, als würden sie gleich in die Luft gehen. Lily und James sahen sich kurz an.

„Frank, ich…wir denken, da du jetzt in diesem Büro sitzt…solltest du ein paar Dinge wissen.", sagte James. Lily drückte erneut James Hand und nickte.

„Was für Dinge?"

„Sie betreffen den letzten Sommer, das letzte Jahr…und die nächsten Jahre auch noch. Vielleicht auch den Rest unseres Lebens…darum finden wir, sollten wir es dir erzählen…nicht das du irgendwann Sachen aufschnappst, die nicht wirklich so richtig sind.", James holte tief Luft.

„Wir waren letzten Sommer schon Mal zusammen.", begann er. Lily fuhr fort:

„In Hogwarts. Da sind wir zusammen gekommen und im Sommer wollten wir mit unseren Freunden nach Kroatien fahren…also, fliegen.", Frank sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. „Also, mit dem Muggelflugzeug.", fügte sie darum noch hinzu.

„Na ja, das haben wir auch gemacht, mit Sirius…", sagte James.

„Und Remus und Ashley, das war Remus' Freundin.", sagte Lily noch, es klang fast schon vorwurfsvoll, also beeilte sich James, weiter zu erzählen.

„Und in den ersten Tagen lief es ja auch ganz gut…", sagte er.

„Ja…wirklich. Wir waren alle sehr glücklich…zumindest dachte iich/i das. Alle anderen wussten aber etwas, was ich nicht wusste.", fuhr Lily dazwischen. Jetzt kam der unangenehme Teil, was beide nervös machte.

Wie würde Frank reagieren? „Nämlich, das Remus eigentlich in Lily verliebt war und nicht in Ashley und das Sirius was mit Ashley hatte, obwohl die doch Remus liebte…", sagte James. Frank sah die beiden mehr als nur verwirrt an.

„Moment…erklärt ihr mir hier gerade alle möglichen … und auch unmöglichen Liebesgeschichten eines Sommerurlaubs?", fragte Frank dazwischen. Lily und James waren sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie darauf antworten sollten.

„Also, weißt du Frank, nicht so richtig, es geht nämlich noch weiter.", sagte Lily. Frank sah sie erwartend an. „Also…na ja, also, auf jeden Fall war Remus in mich verliebt und Ashley in Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig und das wussten alle, außer mir, also, na ja, das mit Sirius wusste eigentlich nur Sirius, James und ich aber Remus wusste es nicht, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er die beiden erwischt hat…zusammen…ähm…sehr beschäftigt. Und zur gleichen Zeit hat James mir verraten, das Remus in mich verliebt ist…oh, und er hat mir erzählt, das Remus ein Werwolf ist.", Lily versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

Frank sah sie jetzt aufmerksam an. Ruhig und aufmerksam. Er hatte begriffen, dass es etwas Wichtiges war. Er hatte begriffen, dass er niemandem etwas sagen durfte. Er hatte begriffen, dass es schwer war, für sie darüber zu reden. „Auf jeden Fall ist Remus dann weggerannt und Ashley hinterher und es war Vollmond und als Ashley bei ihm war hat er sich verwandelt und sie…", Lily schloss die Augen. „Er hat sie umgebracht.", sagte James. „Und Lily hat alles mitbekommen. Und wäre fast auch noch dran gewesen, aber ich konnte sie retten. Sirius hat Ashley auch noch gesehen…oh…Remus ist für immer verschwunden und da hat Lily mit mir Schluss gemacht. Und…", James schwieg wieder. Frank sah entsetzt aus.

„Nein jetzt echt? Oh mein Gott…kein Wunder!", sagte er bestürzt. „Kein Wunder das ihr so drauf wart. Ich hab gedacht, ihr würdet euch einfach nur nicht verstehen…aber…", er schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf. „Also…ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll…", sagte er dann peinlich berührt. Lily lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Frank, du musst gar nichts sagen…es ist nur…wir wollten dir Bescheid sagen, denn es passiert schon mal öfters, dass bei uns die Fetzen fliegen, weißt du noch, an Ostern letztes Jahr? Auf jeden Fall wollten wir, dass du dann nichts aufschnappst und falsche Schlüsse ziehst…", sagte sie schnell. Frank nickte.

„Was ist mit Remus passiert?", fragte er dann vorsichtig. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich will es nicht wissen. Er hat ein ganzes Jahr meiner Zeit verschwendet und eine meiner besten Freundinnen auf dem Gewissen…", sagte er. Lily schluckte und drückte wieder James' Hand.

„Er…er hat den Kontakt abgebrochen…", flüsterte Lily. Frank nickte wieder.

„Puh…also…ähm…wow…", stammelte Frank. Lily lächelte leicht.

„Ja…ich weiß…", sagte sie leise.

„Also, jetzt ist mir auf jeden Fall einiges klarer als vorher…", sagte er.

„Ja…ich weiß…es ist komisch, darüber zu reden…", sagte James ehrlich. Frank nickte.

„Kann ich mir fast denken."

„Wie gesagt, wir wollten einfach, dass du ein paar Dinge weißt…", sagte Lily dann auch schnell.

„Sagt mal, was ist jetzt zwischen euch beiden?", fragte Frank ganz vorsichtig. Lily lächelte zaghaft.

„Wir sind jetzt zusammen. Eigentlich schon verlobt, aber das wird noch etwas dauern…", sie sah James scheu an. James lächelte nur verträumt und drückte ihre Hand fest. Lily lächelte.

„Alice fragt immer nach dir Lily. Früher scheint ihr euch gut verstanden zu haben.", lächelte Frank um schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Lily lächelte tatsächlich.

„Ja, sie war das dritte Mädchen in unserem Schlafsaal. Sie ist toll.", sagte Lily. Frank strahlte.

„Ja, sie ist wirklich toll. Ich hab sie geheiratet müsst ihr wissen.", er lächelte glücklich. Lily grinste.

„Hat sie es also doch geschafft…", lachte sie dann. Frank sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was?"

„Sie schwärmt seit der vierten Klasse für dich!", grinste sie. Frank war das anscheinend wirklich neu.

°/°\°L°/°\°O°/°\°L°/°\°

Alice gab ein helles Lachen von sich und James grinste. Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während Frank mit einem rosa angehauchten Gesicht die Spaghetti vom Boden zauberte. Alice grinste dann und küsste ihn kurz. „Sie sind so süß, wenn sie versuchen, zu kochen!", lächelte sie dann. Lily nickte.

„Ja, oder? James hat es auch schon alleine versucht und seitdem spinnt der Herd…", Lily grinste. James machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Lily tätschelte ihm liebevoll die Wange.

„Aber niemand kann so gut Chinesisch bestellen wie ich!", rühmte sich James wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind. Lily seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Stimmt…", sagte Lily gelangweilt. James grinste siegessicher und küsste Lily auf die Wange. „…aber Thai ist nicht so deine Stärke!", grinste sie dann. James zog eine Schnute.

„Okay…was wollen wir jetzt essen?", fragte Frank verzweifelt. Lily grinste.

„James, dass war dein Stichwort…", lächelte sie. James grinste.

„Okay, also, was wollt ihr?", fragte er. Alice und Frank gaben ihre Bestellungen auf. Lily grinste.

„Du weißt, was ich will?", fragte sie. James grinste und wollte sie schon über seine Schulter schlagen, um sie zu Bett zu tragen. Lily lachte und schubste ihn weg. James nickte.

„Ich weiß immer, was du willst.", grinste er selbstgefällig. Dann ging er in den Flur um zu bestellen.

„Das wünscht er sich vielleicht…", grinste Lily bedeutungsvoll zu Alice. Die gab den Blick zurück und nickte in Franks Richtung.

„Und, wie sieht's bei euch mit Nachwuchs aus?", fragte Alice auf einmal. Lily sah überrascht auf.

„Was?"

„Na ja, Frank und ich…wir nehmen das demnächst in Angriff…ich weiß ja nicht…könnte ja sein…", sagte sie. Frank lächelte sie an. „Kinder sind was ganz tolles. Also, ich wollte immer schon Kinder haben…", sie lächelte. Lily nickte.

„Ja, ich auch, aber vorher will ich heiraten.", sagte sie. Alice nickte.

„Ja, das versteh ich voll…", Alice lächelte sie offen an.

„Okay, das essen ist in einer halben Stunde hier!", sagte James. Er ließ sich sofort neben Lily nieder.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Schatz!", lächelte sie und küsste ihn zur Belohnung.

Alice und Frank seufzten. Lily lächelte glücklich, als James sie in ihre Arme schloss. Er war schon sehr süß. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen würde, wäre er irgendwann nicht mehr da. Daran durfte sie gar nicht denken.

„Also, da mein Mann ja jetzt unser Essen auf dem Gewissen hat, was machen wir solange wir warten?", fragte Alice. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na was macht ihr denn, während ihr auf euer Essen wartet!"

„Schatz, ich denke, das gehört hier nicht her!", grinste Alice. Lily lachte.

„Nein…wir gucken meistens Fern oder machen noch kleinere Arbeiten, die wir aus dem Büro haben…", sagte sie dann. Alice lachte und begann einfach, von ihrem Urlaub zu erzählen.

Und auf einmal war Lily wieder in Kroatien. Sie merkte richtig, wie ihre Augen ganz glasig wurden und sie konnte auch nichts dagegen tun. Die Sonne schien auf sie, während sie und James sich tief und innig küssten. Sie hörte das Gekreische aus dem Wasser und fühlte ein paar Tropfen, als Sirius sie störte. Sie fühlte das kalte Wasser genau auf ihrer Haut, sie wusste, es war da. Sie fühlte James' Hände…

„Lily?", fragte eben dieser neben ihr. Erst seine Stimme holte sie in die Realität zurück, ließ sie zur Besinnung kommen und begreifen, was erst passiert war. Ashley, Remus, Peter, Sirius…wer war der nächste? Lilys Finger klammerten sich um seine Hand. James sah Lily forschend an. „Alles okay Lily?", fragte er. Sie spürte seinen besorgten Blick, spürte auch die, von Alice und Frank…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, mir geht's gut!"

„Bist du sicher Schatz?", fragte er. Lily nickte, dann lächelte sie alle drei an.

„Ja, ich i_bin_/i mir vollkommen sicher!", lachte sie. James und die anderen sahen sie zwar immer noch erstaunt an, waren jedoch damit zufrieden, dass Lily vielleicht nur hungrig war.

Eigentlich waren es schöne Tage gewesen. Zumindest die meisten. All die Zeit mit James. Die Zeit mit Sirius und Ashley. Die Zeit mit i_ihm_/i. Es waren wirklich schöne Tage gewesen. Sie hätten perfekt sein können. Die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens. Lilys Finger sichten James Hand. Sie dachte an den Flug. Da waren Anzeichen gewesen, die sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Remus hatte sie ständig gestört, es war Absicht gewesen. Alles geplant.

Und sie hatten ihr alle nichts gesagt. Niemand von ihnen. Sie hatten alle geschwiegen, kein Wunder, dass Ashley wütend gewesen war. Es war gar nicht so gewesen! Remus hatte nicht irgendeine andere geliebt, er hatte Lily, sie selber geliebt und deshalb hatte Ashley mit Sirius geschlafen. Lilys Gedanken rasten. Und Sirius hatte von ihr gesprochen als er sagt, das Remus ganz offensichtlich in jemanden verliebt gewesen war. Und James hatte es gewusst und gesagt, Sirius solle den Mund halten. Er hatte es ihr absichtlich verschwiegen.

Und auch wenn er es ihr schon erklärt hatte, das war gewesen, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte, oder war es davor gewesen? Es war davor gewesen, bevor sie es gesagt hatte und alle ihre Anzeichen hatte er nicht bemerkt? Und er hatte sie mutwillig angelogen, ihr die wichtigsten Dinge verschwiegen, die zu dem schlimmsten Jahr ihres Lebens geführt hatten. Und er hatte es absichtlich getan. Lily bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Nacken versteifte, ihre Gedanken wurden immer schneller, immer aggressiver und immer verletzter. Sie ließ seine Hand los und stand auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, einen ganz klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. All diese Gedankengänge hatte ein einziges Wort ausgelöst.

Urlaub.

Alle drei sahen sie an. James stand ebenfalls auf und sah forschend in ihre Augen. Und ehe er sich versah oder Lily auch nur ahnte, was sie tat, holte sie aus und knallte ihm mit der flachen Hand eine saftige Backpfeife. James sah sie verwundert an. Und entsetzt. Und auch irgendwie ganz schrecklich verletzt. Lily wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Dann noch einen, zu guter letzt rannte sie aus dem Zimmer direkt in das Bad. Sie atmete erst wieder, als sie den Schlüssel der Tür umgedreht hatte und das Quietschen verraten hatte, dass sie sicher war.

Sicher vor ihm, sicher vor den Blick von Alice und Frank, sicher vor sich selbst. Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Wahrscheinlich Alice. James war bestimmt wütend. Er würde bestimmt Schluss machen. Das Schlimme war, sie wusste nicht, ob sie das überhaupt verhindern wollte. Außerdem hatte James einen ganz anderen Handschlag drauf. Sie ließ den Schlüssel herumfahren. James stand mit absolut ernstem Gesicht vor ihr. Sie wollte die Tür wieder schließen, doch James schlüpfte schnell an ihr vorbei.

Seine Wange war komplett rot, man sah trotzdem einen Abdruck eines Fingers.

„Wofür war die?", fragte er ernst. Er klang fast schon bedrohlich.

„Ihr habt mich alle belogen und es mir alle verschwiegen!", sagte sie giftig. Giftiger als es klingen sollte.

„Das weißt du aber nicht erst seit heute!", fuhr er sie an.

„Du warst noch am schlimmsten. Du hast mir mutwillig etwas so wichtiges verschwiegen und das, als ich noch danach gefragt hab! Du hast mich angelogen! Du hast es gewusst und es war dir egal. Du hast es auch gewusst, als du Sirius ausgeschimpft hast, du hast ihn ausgeschimpft und ich hab nachgefragt und du bist ausgewichen. Das wäre vielleicht alles nicht passiert, wenn ihr mir einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hättet!", rief sie. Sie war in Fahrt, in Rage, eine pulsierende Macht umgab sie, James hatte das Gefühl, würde er sie jetzt auch nur ausversehen berühren, er würde an dem Stromschlag sterben.

„Dann ist alles was passiert ist, meine Schuld?", fragte er ruhig. „Ashley hätte den Mund aufmachen können, oder Sirius und Remus selber hat auch nichts gesagt und trotzdem hast du nie Sirius den Marsch geblasen oder Remus, du warst fast schon nett zu ihm. Und jetzt stehst du hier und ich krieg die Ladung…", er sah sie sehr ruhig an. Zu ruhig.

„Es verletzt mich tausendmal mehr, dass du nicht den Mut hattest, mir irgendwas zu sagen! Es verletzt mich viel mehr noch, dass du nicht vertrauen hattest und spätestens als ich dir gesagt hab, dass ich dich liebe, was gesagt hast! Du hattest meine Liebe in der Tasche, es wäre ein Schock gewesen, ja, aber es wäre besser gewesen, als das, was passiert ist! Die Hölle ist besser, als das, was passiert ist! Und ihr habt mich alle belogen und betrogen und mir alles Mögliche verschwiegen! Einen Scheißdreck hat es euch geschert, was passiert wäre, wenn ich es irgendwann durch Zufall mitbekommen hätte!", schrie sie jetzt. James zuckte zusammen, schlimmer noch als bei der Ohrfeige.

„Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Ich meine es ernst! Was hätte ich sagen sollen Lily? Oh, warte, ich liebe dich auch, genauso wie dein bester Freund, der würde dich am liebsten richtig durch-", Lilys Hand wurde kurz vor seinem Gesicht abgefangen. „Wag es nicht Evans, wag es dich nicht noch einmal!", knurrte er bedrohlich und zog sie nah zu sich. Seine Hand schlang sich schon sehr eng um ihr Gelenk, es tat schon fast weh und er drückte immer fester zu.

„Du tust mir weh James!", flüsterte sie den Tränen. James ließ sie los und zog sie in eine brutale Umarmung.

„Es tut mir leid Lily.", sagte er. Lily wusste nicht, was er meinte, dass er ihr wehgetan hatte oder dass er es ihr damals verschwiegen hatte. Ihr war beides Recht.

Kapitel 5, Hauptgeschichte: It was just…

Lily, James, Alice und Frank saßen schweigend um den Tisch und aßen. Niemand atmete lauter als ganz, ganz leise. Niemand wagte es, irgendein Wort zu sagen. Niemand. Lily war der Appetit vergangen und dennoch aß sie etwas und sie sah, wie auch James sich zwingen musste, um zu kauen. Alice griff nach ihrem Glas und trank einen Schluck. Alle beobachteten sie. Die Stimmung war mehr als mies. Lily legte ihr Besteck hin. Es klirrte kurz, dann war wieder alles still.

James räusperte sich. Alle sahen ihn an. „Also, wer ist der beste Besteller, ich oder ich?", fragte er leicht. Alice und Frank lächelten unsicher, sahen scheu zu Lily und nickten dann anerkennend.

„Ja, das hast du sehr gut gemacht!", stimmte Lily ihnen verstimmt lächelnd zu.

51


End file.
